


Be Careful What You Wish For

by UniversalWonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Horror, Humor, Problems, Profanity, Psychological, Reader deals with changing her life style from living in a new world, Reader ends up in the Haikyuu universe, Stalking, Violence, switching universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 57,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWonder/pseuds/UniversalWonder
Summary: It seemed like with everyday that went past, you started to fit into this world more and more naturally. There were things that still made you think, but it was almost like you had actually started to feel like these characters were completely real. How could you be here talking to them if they weren't?One could say you were losing hope on ever returning back to your own world. As everyday passed, it almost just felt like a dream. This world became normal to you. And the other world... It became the idea that you had once had about this world.Fiction.





	1. Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually started a over year ago, but I’m finally just starting to upload it on AO3. I will be updating this book every Saturday (as of right now, that may change). I plan to publish two chapters each Saturday until my book on AO3 is caught up to where my actual book is at on wattpad and quotev.
> 
> Also bare with me because like I said, I started writing this a year ago, so the writing at the start is not up to the exact same standards as my recent chapters. It gets better (although I have been editing the chapters to make them look better and I’ve changed a bit of stuff). Oh! And the chapters get longer later in the story also.
> 
> Well, enjoy the story! I hope everyone likes it because I’ve put a lot into it :)
> 
> By the way, this is my first time posting on AO3, so I don't exactly know what I'm doing.
> 
> Username on Quotev and Wattpad: @/DumbassKageyama

**(Your POV)**

     You laid in your bed, staring at the ceiling of your bedroom. All you could hear was the ticking of your alarm clock on your bed stand. You tried closing your eyes but to no avail, you couldn't fall back asleep.

     You had woken up abruptly with no explanation as to why this had happened. You continued to try and fall back asleep but your body didn't seem to want to cooperate with yourself. You opened your eyes and looked at your alarm clock. The clock showed that it was two in the morning.

     Groaning, you sat up and grabbed your phone from the night stand. You turned it on and then typed in your pass code, unlocking it. The phone's light lit up your dark room and you then snatched your earphones from your stand, plugging them into your phone, then putting the earbuds inside your ears. You opened a tab on your phone typed in the URL for the website ' _Kissanime_ ' and allowed it to load. Then went and searched the anime 'Haikyuu!!' and clicked for the first season.

     "Haikyuu!!" was your favorite anime, as you had watched it multiple times straight through. You had binged all the seasons that were currently out, and you were keeping up with the manga. But since you couldn't fall asleep, you decided that you would watch it over again. You pressed on to the first episode and clicked play, letting yourself become entranced with the anime.

     ...

     You had lost track of time by now, just lounging in the comfort of your bed, losing yourself in the show.

_Just how many episodes did I watch? I have no idea..._

     You looked up from your phone and glanced at your alarm clock.

     " _Six-fifty A.M...? God-dammit_."

     You had to get up in ten minutes. So you slowly set down your phone and raised from the bed, shuffling to your dresser that had a mirror.

     Slowly, you ran your hand across your face and under your eyes.

      _The bags that you packed under your eyes were terrible. As for your eyes themselves, well they were as lifeless as an abiotic object._

     You let your hand drop to your side once again, walking to your bathroom to go brush your teeth and to start to get ready for the day.

\----------

     You ran out of your house, waving goodbye to your parents as you slung your bag over your shoulder. It was a nice day out, sad to say that you had gotten no sleep so it wasn't that pleasant for you. The birds chirped in the sky and the wind blew a nice breeze. You almost tripped in the process of running because you had not been paying attention to your surroundings and had zoned out.

_I wish this was like in an anime were I didn't have to worry that much, but this is the real world... Why can't I just live in the "Haikyuu!!" world instead? Life would be so much easier..._

     You ran into school and quickly went to your locker, grabbing everything you needed, then headed to class. Waltzing into the room, you sat down in your desk, next to your friend Alex. You both talked for a little while until your teacher walked into the room and started the class.

     You proceed to zone in and out of the lecture that he was giving to the class, which is what happened for the rest day until lunch.

     You walked out of class with your friend Alex, you were heading to the roof to eat lunch. This was your usual spot that you both would eat in, due to the fact that the view was nice and the aura. You both sat down and started to eat lunch with each other, enjoying one another's company.

     Eventually you both had finished eating and you just started to have a conversation. " _Says the one who tried to do a handstand in their room and fell into their lamp and broke it. Then proceeded to tell their parents that their dog had done it._ " You replied to Alex, giggling in the process.

     She had commented on how you lacked flexibility and that she could do so much better, even though you knew she was clearly joking. But you were best friends so why wouldn't these types of conversations happen? Teasing each other was a normal thing in your friendship, it wasn't because you actually intended to offend one another.

     " _Hey! No fair, that was uncalled for! My neck hurt that day!_ " She replied defensively and you laughed harder.

     " _Oh sure. Did your ego hurt too?_ " You replied in a sly tone and she went to grab something in her bag to hit you with. Seeing what was about to happen to you, you quickly shot up and started to run away whilst still laughing extremely hard.

_But then something happened._

You hadn't paying attention to your surroundings, as per usual, and caught your foot on a tile that was raised slightly higher than the others. This caused you to trip and take a tumble. You had been near the edge of the roof and your body swung harshly into a pole at the railing of the roof.

     " _Jesus Christ, (Y/N)!_ " Alex screamed in an attempt to make a panicked cry for help.

      _That was the last thing you heard before the world turned dark and faded away. Including her voice, it all just..._ _Faded_ _from you. Leaving you in a pitch black, cold, dark vision of..._

_**Nothing**_ _...?_

_Was this,_ _**the end** _ _?_


	2. All Alone

**(Your POV)**

**Blackness and nothing but it could be seen for miles.**

      _Why? Why did this happen to me? I can't focus on anything else right now. I don't understand what is going on. But my head hurts really, really badly... God I hope I'm okay. Please let me not be dead, I don't want to die..._

_Reality had seemed to have slipped away from your grasp at this moment in time._

You had woken up but,  _you weren't where you were before._  You sat on the ground and peered around at your surroundings.  _Blackness_ , and only that for what looked like miles. There wasn't any sound either, leading the area to give off a bad vibe.

     You were still wearing your school uniform, which had been a surprise. A light was shining over your body for some unknown reason, so you could see only a few feet ahead of and around yourself. You slowly moved your body and started to get up.

     " _What the hell is this place? Am I dreaming?..._ " You whispered to yourself in confusion.

     The fear of the unknown had started to arise in your body. Your breathing slowly started to speed up and became more louder and more desperate. 

     It was as if the oxygen was being pulled away from your body.

     A sudden noise boomed from behind you. This caused you to whip your head in the direction of the noise, and that noise appeared to be coming directly behind yourself.

     And that's when you had saw it,  _a light_. A tiny amount of hope washed over your body.

     Your hands slowly came up to your chest and cupped on another. You then proceeded to turn your whole body towards the light.

     Suddenly, an urge to go towards that light became prominent.  _For some reason_ , you had sensed that the light ahead wasn't dangerous.

_Maybe it's my gut, or my instinct telling me that? Well I guess it's there for a reason_...

     You turned your head to look behind yourself, taking in all of your surroundings to confirm your safety before moving. Once you had confirmed that you'd be fine, you turned your head back towards the light and wavered in your mind for a moment.

     Proceeding with your plan, to took a step towards the light. Then you took another, and another, and even more.

     You had gotten out of the spotlight and clenched your eyelids shut, inhaling and then exhaling deeply to try to calm yourself down. But with a spur of determination, your eyes shot open once again. You had started to run full force towards the light. Which soon enveloped your body, sight and mind.

_The world went blurry once again. But instead of blackness, everything turned white._

_Then ringing in your ears was all you could hear, **you**_ **_had thought your ears were going to bleed..._ **

**_\--------_ **

     You had felt very tired for some reason. As you weren't just a few moments ago, it was  _odd_. The ringing was still quite present and everything was enveloped in a white blur. But thankfully it wasn't as intense as before.

     It had felt like your body was being shaken by something. You let out an irritated sound, in hopes that what ever was doing that, or whoever, would stop. The shaking just increased and you let out once again, another sound.

      _Whatever or whoever was doing this was really starting to piss you off..._

     Slowly, you felt yourself start to wake up again. The ringing and blurriness decreased and you felt your eyelids start to flutter open.

     You had smelt the fresh air from the breeze outside as it hit your nose. You inhaled and then let out a sigh in content.

      _I guess that was all just a dream and I fell asleep_.

     You lost yourself in thought happily, allowing yourself to intake the feeling that you were currently experiencing.

     " _Hey are you okay? You seemed to be passed out here_..." You heard a voice say, filled with concern.

     " _Hmmm? Yeah, I feel amazing... Wait what_?!"

     You had started off by speaking calmly, but then you had just ended up opening your eyes and freaking out, ruining whatever good moment you had been basking in by yourself.

     " _This_ **isn't** _my school!? Where am I?_ "

     You quickly looked at the person who had been speaking to you.

      _Holy shit. Isn't that_...

     You were just thinking in your head at first, but ended up blurting the last part.

     " _ **Yamaguchi Tadashi**?!_ "

     He stared at you for a moment and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, " _Hey... How did you know my name? I don't think we've met?_..."

_Now I've done it_...

     " _O-oh! I've heard about you because you're on the Karasuno volleyball team! How else would I know?! It's not like I'm a_ ** _s-stalker_** _or anything! Hahaha_..."

     Trying to play off your comment to him proved difficult,  _your tone of voice wasn't even that convincing_.

      _Of course I just_ had _to stutter..._

     Yamaguchi stared at you for a moment, probably analyzing your response.

     " _That makes sense I guess! Sorry_ _or asking. And yeah, it would be pretty weird if it was anything else!_ " He giggled at you, making your heart almost implode.

      _Wow, he actually bought that? Lucky me._

_"Oh, oh wow..."_

_His freckles are adorable up close and in person_...

     You zoned out of the current situation and went into your thoughts.

     " _Hey so_ -"

     Yamaguchi started to say but you cut him off, " ** _You're freckles are adorable_**."

     You had blurted out your thoughts in a completely serious tone, not even realizing what you had just admitted. Yamaguchi stayed silent for a moment, seemingly in shock. But then his face seemed to quickly heat up and turn red.

     " _Y-you think my f-freckles are... A_ _-adorable_?..." He stuttered his words badly in clear embarrassment.

     You had then realized what you had just said to his face... Meaning _in person_ ,  _not_ behind a screen...

     " _Oh god! I-I um... Yes? I think they really suit you and adds to your appeal_." You rambled on to him, stuttering from your own embarrassment. You felt your face start to heat up, similar to how his currently was.

     He had covered his face after the second comment, using his knees as a shield of some kind. He had been kind of sitting down in the first place because he had been trying to shake you awake.

     " _Um. Well, I have somewhere to go!_ _Bye_ _!_ "

     You quickly blurted out your signal that it was time to go and rushed for the roof doors. You didn't even know where you were going honestly.

     " _W-what?! Hey! Wait up! I never even got your name!_ "

     He questioned being startled from your sudden movement. You quickly turned your head back towards him and noticed that he was giving you desperate look.

     " _(F/N) (L/N)._ "

     You replied quickly and then rushed off into the inside of the school.

_I assume that this school is Karasuno High because of Yamaguchi. But how in the hell did I get here? Am I still dreaming? Yeah, that must be it._ **_That's the only explanation_ ** _._

_But what am I going to do whilst I am here? Should I just try to wake myself up? Because this... This is just starting to scare me... I kind of hope that I don't run into anyone else from the series for awhile..._

_I need to start figuring out what happened to me quickly because what if, this isn't a dream? No that can't be possible... But if it is, what will I do then?_

_**I don't have anyone in this world**. I'm... Alone..._


	3. New World

**(Your POV)**

     You had managed to locate the girls bathroom in the school and locked yourself in a stall. You lent against the wall of the stall and sighed. You had legitimately just ran into this stall without thinking as soon as you had gotten inside the building. Your brain attempted to try to comprehend how weird this dream really was.

      _For a dream, this seems way too..._ ** _Realistic_**.

     Looking around in the stall, you noticed something you hadn't before.

      _I'm not in my school uniform? Wait. I'm in a different one._ _Isn't this the **Karasuno High female uniform**_ _?... What the hell am I doing in this? I was just in_ _my own uniform_ _not that long ago._

     You had tried to think harder about your situation, but just ended just becoming even more confused.

      _Well if my uniform changed. Doesn't that mean that... I could have changed_?

     Your mind had subconsciously considered something that you didn't know if you wanted to know the answer to. But regardless, you decided to confirm it anyways.

     Shakily, you raised your hand to the lock of the door and unlocked it, then slowly began to open the door. You remembered seeing some mirrors right in front of the stall. Not that you had bothered to look in them at yourself... Once the door was open, you cautiously opened your eyes.

     " _What the fuck!?_ "

     You gasped at yourself, then quickly covered your mouth as to not cause a scene.  _There you were. Now... it was_ you,  _but..._ ** _A different you._**

**_A "Haikyuu!!" version of yourself stood in front of the mirror_**. 

      _Holy shit I'm animated... How in the hell did this happen_?...

     You stood agape, staring at yourself in horror. It was kind of cool in its  _own_ way but, terrifying... You quickly started to search around on your new uniform to find anything that would, or could, be useful.

     " _Ha, found something_."

     You whispered to yourself and started to take what ever it was out of the uniform. You had found something on the inside breast pocket in the blazer you were wearing.

     " _A student ID, this is..._ _For **me**_ _?_ _But how? It has my of name on it, my birth-date, my class, my picture, wait a second... I have a student ID for Karasuno High and it shows a class._ _But I have never registered myself to this school, **how am I a student here**_ _? How am I registered? Oh god, if I'm registered, doesn't that mean I'm missing class right now!? Or lunch may still be on... Shit, I wasn't paying attention_."

     You whispered harshly to yourself in concern.

     " _This can't be possible. I'm in class 1-5.. So year one, class five... That's the same class as Yachi, I love her... Hmmm, I wonder what point this is at in the anime? Well, I guess I'll find out. I must have a bag or something? Maybe it's in my class? I should go check_..."

     You thought aloud to yourself without a care, maybe you should have been more careful but no one had come into the washroom. Swiftly, you walked out of the washroom and proceeded to start secretly scanning the halls, so you wouldn't seem out of place.

     You had found out that you were currently on the second floor of the school. You had not been paying attention to the floor numbers initially, so you wouldn't have known. You walked down the flight of  stairs to the first floor, which meant the first year classrooms. Quickly, you glanced down the halls and to your right, spotting the classroom 1-5 at the end of the hall.

     "Thank god I found it..."

     You whispered to yourself with a sigh of relief. It honestly hadn't taken you long to find it, but it was just the fact that you were not in your normal environment. You didn't really know the school all that well. Mostly just which classes the boys were in.

     You glanced around and realized that there were a lot of people not in class, so that had to have meant that you weren't late. This made you heave another sigh of relief in a short span of time and feel calm for a split second.

     You started to slowly walk towards the class that you were supposedly in and got nervous. Ignoring your feelings, you walked inside of the room, and started scanning the room's desks for your name.

      _Ah, there it is... In the back of the classroom right next to the window._ _Wow, what am I? **A character from an anime-...** Oh right. Shit. I _am _. Never mind_...

     You mentally face palmed at your own stupid joke before moving on. You proceeded to walk to the desk and spotted a bag with a name tag attached to it hanging of the side. You slowly raised the name tag of the bag and it read ' _(L/N) (F/N)_ '. You lifted the bag on top of your desk and pulled out the chair from your desk to sit down. You looked at your bag and realized it looked about the exact same as your other bag from, your _world_.

      _Well, I guess it would make sense if I had kept some aspects from before... What am I saying. Remember (F/N). This is_ only  _a dream. A really creepy, realistic, dream._

     You had started to feel homesick already and just wanted to wake up... But you knew you had zero control over that. So you finally decided to actually open up your bag and look at the contents inside of it to progress whatever this dream was about.

     You unzipped the bag and stared inside. You had books in it and some pencils. But also a lunch box and some other things.

      _Oh is that my... Phone? And my keys? This is amazing! I actually have a phone in my dream!_

     You thought excitedly to yourself and grinned in content. But you ended up quickly lowering your smile so that you wouldn't seem like an odd person just randomly smiling to yourself towards the other people in the class. You picked up some keys from the bag and remembered something.

      _Well, I have my address and personal information on my phone. I wonder if it would still be there?_ _Do I even_ have  _a home here_ _? Or do I just live on the streets? Oh god, I have to check_.

     You moved to unlock your phone, it was easy since the password was the same as the one you had on your phone in reality. You went to your contacts app and opened the personal contact for yourself, then went down to the information for your address.

     " _Huh? This is..._ ** _A different address_** _? Oh god. Am I going to die? I'll have to go check it out after school... It's either this, or I sleep on the streets. Well I guess that depends if this_ is  _my home or just a random house_."

     You mumbled to yourself with concern. You looked down at your desk and scanned at the insides of it. The desk just had more books and some pencils. Oh well, you needed them to actually work in school.

     You then quietly started to close your bag and placed it on the hook of your desk. Just as you did, the school bell rang, indicating that class was starting. _Just in time_. But you had no clue which class you had. Quietly, you glanced at your classmate's desk and seen a math book, so that is what you decided pulled out from your desk and grabbed a pencil from my bag.

     " _I hope this goes well_..."

     You mumbled under your breath once again and stared at the front of the class silently, waiting for your awaiting death to come

_The world I had been placed in was..._ Strange  _to say the least. It's quite different from reality. Then again, it could be worse than it is currently, so I'm thankful._

_But I don't think I'll be able to shake off this feeling of being placed in a completely_ new world.


	4. Questions And Concerns

**(Your POV)**

     You sat through a class which had lasted an hour long. Basically, you weren't really paying attention throughout the whole class because of your situation. Although, you did zone into the lesson at one point and realized you all were being taught something you had already learned and understood.

_Lucky you right_?

     You had managed to scribble down some equations on your paper and ended up getting called on. You were addressed by your correct name, which surprised you. You had to go up to the front of the class and write down your answer on the board.

     You did as you were asked and actually answered it correctly. Though, you felt awkward the whole time you were up in front of the class. So when you were told you could go sit down, you were overjoyed because you were free to not be in the eyes of everyone once again.

     For the rest of the time being, you actually decided to zone into Yachi who was a few seats ahead of yourself.

      _God, I hope she doesn't notice me staring at her. That would be too awkward to have to deal with. She would probably just freeze up and run away from me. I don't want that..._

_What to do... Maybe I could try talking to her? Oh yeah, I just remembered. She has really nice and neat notes. I could ask her to tutor me or something? I think that would work._

_I'd really like to befriend her... Shit I just remembered. If I try to become a manager for the volleyball team, what will happen to her? I will mess up the whole plot! Oh god_...

     As you kept on thinking, you felt yourself becoming really nauseous.

      _Oh god I may throw up_...

     You ended up laying your head on your desk and holding your stomach to try and help your body in anyway possible.

     Luckily, the bell had rang and there was a small break time before the supposed last class of the day. You sat for a minute or two and decided to let yourself regather your thoughts and consciousness. After that, you slowly lifted your head and looked to see if Yachi was still in her desk. Thankfully, she was. You slowly stood up and walked to her desk, thinking over your plan to talk to her.

     You stood awkwardly beside Yachi and turned to look down at her small figure. She looked up at you and gave an awkward smile.

     " _Um hi Yachi... I didn't quite understand a certain part in class and I was wondering if you would be able to tutor me. I noticed you have really nice notes so I thought you would be a good teacher_..."

     You mumbled out shyly, hoping that she wouldn't try to run away or think you're weird.

     " _Oh um, sure (L/N). I-I guess if you really need it. When are you free_?"

     She stuttered out shyly to you, just like you had done to her. She was rubbing the back of her neck whilst she was talking.

      _She's so adorable_...

     You thought to yourself, contemplating why you've been blessed like this.

_"Oh really! Great! Could we do something tomorrow? I can't make today because umm, I have something. But only if tomorrow works for you also_!"

     You blurted out excitedly. She seemed a little overwhelmed from your outburst which made you feel bad.

     " _Oh! Um, yeah... That works fine_."

     " _Thank you! I'll treat you to something after we finish_!

     You exclaimed and then walked back to your desk so she couldn't decline the offer. She seemed troubled that you were going to treat her but she deserved it. You sat back down and waited for the bell to go to signal the start of your last lesson. Once it went, you dug out what ever text book you would need for the class and started to listen.

     The bell had rung and you zoomed out of the class room because you had obvious things you had needed to do. Though weren't paying attention to where you were going and you ended up bumping into someone.

     " _Oh gosh I'm so sorry_!"

     You exclaimed and the person let out a groan. You looked up and saw a person with a blur of  _orange hair_.

     " _No I couldn't have bumped into_...."

     You started whispering to yourself and then the person looked up. Yep. It was him. _Hinata Shouyou_.

      _"S-sorry! It was my fault! I have to go! Bye!_ "

     He yelled out and then ran in a hurry.

     " _Oh god... That was a_ bad  _first impression... He probably had to go to volleyball practice_."

     You mumbled and continued to sit on the ground because you hadn't bothered to pick yourself up. 

     " _Dumbass Hinata_ _, he didn't even bother to pick her up_..."

     A voice spoke behind you and you looked up.  _Raven black hair and dark blue eyes._ _Kageyama Tobio_. He walked past you and  _also,_ left you on the ground.

     " _Don't make a comment like that and then just leave me_..."

     You groaned and then picked yourself up from the ground. You had to go look at the address that was on your phone. So that was what you were going to do.

     You went back to running to the shoe lockers and found your locker after quickly scanning the names on most of them. After you had changed your shoes, you clicked on the maps app on your phone and entered the address.

_As soon as you had located the place, you were on your way._


	5. A Bitter Taste

**(Your POV)**

     " _Well this isn't bad_..."

     In front of you was a house that wasn't too big, but wasn't small. It was pretty medium sized. You looked at the gate and seen a sign and mail box.

     The sign read _"(L/N) residence_ ".

     " _So this is my house?... Do I live with anyone_?"

     You questioned yourself out loud. You went to the mail box and opened it, finding a newspaper and some letters inside. They all had your name on them and no one else's. So you had decided to stuff them inside of your bag for safe keeping.

     " _I hope I'm not charged with mail fraud or something_..."

     You slowly opened the gate to the front yard of the house and stepped inside of the fencing. You closed the gate behind yourself and then walked up to the front door.

     You thought for a moment and decided to knock first. You waited for a minute and decided to knock again when you had gotten no reply.

     After no second response, you went into your bag and dug out the keys you had found inside.

     The lanyard had around seven keys on it so you started to try to stick each one inside the lock upwards and then upside down to see which one would fit.

     If any of the keys would fit for that matter. On the forth attempt with the key upside down, the door unlocked.

     Slowly, you turned the handle and peeked inside of the house. The inside was partially lit up by the sunlight from outside through the windows.

     Walking inside, you closed the door behind yourself and took off your shoes, you also put down your bag in the process.

     " _I feel as if I'm intruding_..."

     You stared at the walls for a few seconds before slowly creeping further inside the home. You had started to look around the house and found that it was actually a really nice home.

      _Almost too nice..._

     You continued to look around the home and had only found what seemed to be like the living essentials for a single person.

_"Maybe this house was meant for me?"_

     At about the end of your search, you finally went into the last room. It was amazing. Everything you could have ever dreamed of to have a room look like. You had noticed the closet in the room and decided to look inside of it.

     " _Hey... These are all of my clothes from_ ** _my_** _world_..."

     You decided to examine the sizes of everything and it all seemed to line up.

_"At this point have I just lost my mind?..."_

     " _Maybe I should look at the mail_..."

     You shuffled across the cold, hard wooden floor and plopped onto the large bed.

     " _This is so comfy_!

     You squealed in surprise, this was due to the fact that your other mattress was as hard as a rock.  _You_ _could_ _still remember getting it..._

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

_"But mom! It's so uncomfortable! I'll never be able to sleep!"_

_You complained to your mother, but she wasn't having any of it._

_"You never sit straight so your spine must be starting to go out of place. This will help. End of conversation."_

**~ PRESENT TIME ~**

_Yeah... That conversation really_ ** _didn't_** _play in your favour_.

     You sighed from the gruesome flashback of that incident, but quickly tried to push it out of your mind and grabbed the mail from your bag and spread it out. You looked at the choices to open and decided to push away the news papers and fliers, leaving the letters.

     One letter stood out to you more than any other did.  _It was from someone with_ ** _your_** _last name_...

     You picked up the light envelope and examined it carefully, as not to miss any details. Using only your hands, you had started to open the top of it and soon could see the letter.

     After you had full access to the letter, you plucked it up and unfolded it. Turning it to face your, you began to read.

**_'Dear (F/N) (L/N),_ **

_How are you my dearest_ **_Granddaughter_ ** _? You're probably thinking how silly it is that I'm writing you a letter in this day and age. I had just wanted to try it again for old times sake! Anyways, how are you liking your new place? Is the house I picked for you to live in suitable?_ **_After what happened to your parents, I only wanted you to be able to stay away from all the commotion back home_ ** _. I hope you don't mind. I only have your best interests in mind. It's been around three weeks since you have arrived to_ **_Torono Town, Miyagi Prefecture_ ** _. Are happy going to Karasuno High? You had picked it out your self so I hope you are enjoying it. I'm starting to reach the end of the page so I am going to keep this short. I hope you have enjoyed your day. Please phone me sometime soon. If you have forgotten, here is my phone number again._

**_81-XX-XXXX-XXXX_ **

_Sincerely,_ **_Grandmother_ ** _.'_

     ...

     "...  _So does that mean that I have a grandmother in this universe_?"

     You questioned yourself, now curious from the letter.

     " _So she must be the one who is paying for the house... But what does she mean what happened to my parents_?"

     You mumbled to yourself and then sighed dramatically, " _So much to deal with in one day, I can't take it... But I guess I'll have to call my supposed, "grandmother", sometime. Maybe tomorrow after I'm finished with Yachi? Yeah, that should do. I should go for a shower and try to settle in to the house_."

     After you had located the washroom again, you took a shower and changed into some new clothes. Once you were done, you decided to make yourself some food because your stomach was rumbling to no end.

     " _Wow, I haven't ate anything since lunch and it's already super late... I'm so hungry_!"

     You whined to yourself as you walked out of your room and down the stairs to the kitchen, preparing to make yourself some food.

     Soon, you were laying on your bed looking at your phone due to boredom. It was about eleven o'clock and you had already set an alarm to wake up for school the next day. You set the alarm based on the information you had found on the Karasuno High website online.

     Everything that you had needed in your normal world was also in this world. So you were okay with being here for now.

_But the bitterness of the lingering_ _voice_ _in the back of your head kept coming into your mind..._

_"Your alone. You have no one here. No one to talk too. No one to listen to you. No one to reply on. Your the only real one here. It's all fake. Things will never be the same if you are stuck here..."_

**** **_What a bitter taste._ **


	6. Longing

**(Your POV)**

_'Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep...'_

     You heard the sound of something going off as you slowly opened your eyes. The room was quite dark still.

_"Did I fall asleep?"_

     Rubbing your eyes, you turned off your alarm, looking at the time.

**'6:30am'**

     Groaning, you smashed your face back into the pillow, closing your eyes in the process. You did not want to get up. But of course you had to.

 _How_   _would I even call in if I didn't want to go?_

     You slowly opened your eyes once again and grabbed your phone, unlocking it and then started to browse the internet. You had done this for a few minutes before you had realized something.

     You had needed to make breakfast, and then probably lunch for yourself.

     Sighing, you plopped your phone on to the mattress and removed yourself from the soft, warm bed, you had been sleeping on. Slowly getting up you, walked to the bedroom door and opened it, shuffling your feet on your way to the stairs and heading to the kitchen.

—————-

     You had finished getting ready at around seven-fifty a.m. and sat down on your bed, checking to see if you had forgotten to pack anything into your school bag. You tried to recall how long it would take you to get to school.

     " _Maybe around 25 minutes to walk to school if I don't get lost..."_

     You had based your guess purely on the fact of how long it had taken you to get to this house yesterday. You hoped that you had been guessing correctly.

     " _It should be for the best if I start walking now. I can avoid being late if I forget where to go and get lost this way_."

     You got up and looked in to the mirror one more time, checking out your appearance to see if anything was off.

 _Well, that was_ besides _the fact that you looked like you were an animated 3D "Haikyuu!!" Character._

     You picked up your bag from your bed and walked out of your room, closing the door behind yourself and walking down stairs to the front door. You slipped on your shoes and then opened the door, locking it once again, and then closing it behind yourself.

——————

     You had made it to school in one piece. Thankfully, you had not managed to get lost and actually made it to school at eight-twenty. That was ten minutes before you would have been late for school.

     You walked on to the grounds of Karasuno High and a feeling of dread crept into your body. You debated if you should have just turned around and walked away,  _but_  then decided against it, you had already made plans with Yachi for after school.

     Awkwardly, you walked to the shoe locker area and went to your locker. You opened it slowly and then took off the shoes you had been wearing and slipped on the indoor slippers for school. As you closed your locker and were about to head for you classroom, you heard someone shouting behind yourself.

     " _Hey! You're the girl from the roof top yesterday! (L/N) (F/N_ )!"

     The voice exclaimed loudly from behind you, seemingly in a surprised tone. You stopped in your tracks and turned your head to look behind you.

     Standing there was Yamaguchi and by his side, which was no surprise, was  _Tsukishima Kei_. You quickly tried to act as if you hadn't hear him and tried to walk away, not wanting to create a scene.

      _Mostly because of the fact that you were not prepared to have this conversation right now and didn't feel like engaging in it._

As you were walking away you heard another screech, but this time, it came from in front of you.

" _Ohhhh! You're the girl I ran in to yesterday! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to help you up! I'm Hinata Shouyou! A first year! Who are you_?"

     Hinata yelled towards you in an excited voice and you stopped in your tracks once again.

 _I didn't ask for this!? I'm not ready to deal with this! It's only about eight-twenty something in the morning! My brain isn't functioning properly! What do I do_?!

     You panicked inside your head and quickly backed up, but then realized that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were behind you. You whipped your head back towards Hinata and braced yourself,  _you had come to a decision_.

     Quickly you sprinted past Hinata and started to run to the first year hall to go to you classroom.

_Actually meeting them in person is an intimidating thing to go through..._

     You banged your head on your desk and let out a loud groan, attracting other people's unneeded attention towards yourself. They gave you a concerned look, clearly looking like they wanted so say something, but they didn't.

     Until you had felt a presence above your body, you slowly stopped and froze.

      _Please don't let it be one of the boys_...

     " _Um, are you okay (L/N_ )-san?..."

     A soft voice spoke to you. But the thing is,  _it didn't sound masculine_.

      _Oh wait, I know that voice!_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine Yachi_."

     You responded lightly to her and looked up. She rubbed the back her neck and smiled down at you, which you ended up smiling back to her.

     She asked you about your tutoring plans to confirm,  _which you did of course_.

     The bell rang for class to start and you had to look around for what book to grab again.

     " _Oh, English_?"

     Maybe this won't go so bad...

—————-

     You somehow didn't die during the long lessons in the morning. You also found out you had do gym class.  _Second_  period.

     It was horrendous to say the least...

      _Why do we have to do physical activity that early?..._

     You had been used to always doing gym in the after noon and never in the morning; just because your High school time tables had been set up like this forever now.

     Yawning, you laid your head on your desk as the lunch bell rang, signalling the end of class.

     " _Amazing, I can finally eat! Hey Alex! Want to go to the-... Oh... Right. She's not_..."

     You exclaimed and put your head to the side out habit, but then stopped half way through your sentence because of the realization. This was usually where your friend would be sitting beside you in class.

      _To bad she isn't here... I don't have anyone to have lunch with, so... Maybe I'll just stay in the classroom_.

     Now depressed, you thought to yourself quietly. You slowly reached inside your bag and grabbed the lunch you had made.

_Hopefully, I'll be able to eat with someone soon; even though it had only been a day. It's just... Not being able to talk to anyone about this is, irritating._


	7. Studying

**(Your POV)**

     Sighing, you stuffed your mouth with some fried rice.  _Not being able to eat with someone sucks._

     Your phone's screen had been occupying your thoughts and sight. This had went on ever since you had pulled out your lunchbox from your bag.

 _How_ _have_ _I not been able to make friends_?...

     You didn't mean in current time. You meant your supposed self that had been in this town for the past three weeks.

      _Not even a_ singular _friend? Wow, I need to step up my game_ _._

     Finishing your food, you packed up the lunchbox and stuffed the empty box back inside your bag. You continued to scroll through your phone, wondering if maybe you could find something on it that might have been useful to you.

     The bell rang, basically screaming at you to get off of your phone because lunch had ended. You sighed and turned off your phone, shoving it inside of your bag. You then grabbed out your textbook and set it on your desk, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

——————-

     The end of the last class bell rang and you let out a sigh of relief. Finally, it was over. You glanced ahead to look at the girl a few seats ahead of yourself with blonde hair.

     Yachi stared out the window, looking content. You glanced out side to see if you could try to look at what she was looking at. But all that you could see was students leaving the school.

 _Then again, maybe that was exactly what she was looking at_.

     You gathered your belongings and stood up from your desk. Picking up your now closed bag, you shuffled to her desk and she looked up.

     " _Oh, hi (L/N). Where are we going_?"

     The girl spoke to you, straightening her posture in her desk. You thought for a moment and said the first thing that came to your mind in a cheerful tone.

     " _The library_!"

     She nodded her head and then stood up from her desk, grabbing her bag during the process. As soon as she started to leave her desk, you decided to walk one step behind her.

     This was because you actually didn't know where the library was.

 _But you couldn't let her know that now could you_?

     You had supposedly been here for only a short amount of time, but it still would have been enough time to figure out the layout of the school. So you allowed her to secretly take the lead.

     Once you both had arrived to the library, she set her bag down on a table and you followed behind her. You both pulled out your books and set them out on the table. She grabbed a note book and placed it in front of you calmly.

     " _So, um, what did you need help with_?"

     You quickly panicked and thought in your head for the first thing that would come to mind. You had already completed this unit in your real life, so you just thought of the part that you had actually had previous difficulty with.

     " _Oh um... This one_."

     You mumbled your words and opened your book, pointing to the section you had in mind.

     " _Oh? Oh! That one! I had difficulty with that also before... But my mom forced me to keep looking at it and trying. She even forced me to ask Sensei for help... So I guess I get it now_."

     She explained honestly to you. You listened to what she was saying and nodded.

_Actually, you had_ _used_ _similar tactics. Expect for the fact that you had made those decisions yourself, without anyone's influences._

     Yachi started to show you some of her notes from the math lesson and as you had expected, they were very neat. She started to show you how do it and gave you some papers to work on.

     When she was giving you an example she had done, you had done the math by yourself and realized that she had gotten the wrong answer,  _not that you could point it out..._

     You had tried to make light conversation with her as you did the problems. You had actually managed to talk quite well with each other and not have it be awkward after awhile.

     You were about half way through the sheet when you heard some coughing coming from a little ways away from your table. Out of curiosity, you had decided to lift your head for a brief second and then looked down again. Only to whip your head back up and stare at the person.

_"Is that?..."_

     The brown hair in a tied bun. The large build. This is your first encounter with someone who was not a first year.  _The soft tall bearded man_.

      _Asahi_ _._

     You stared at him, not even realizing it.

     " _Oh wow_."

     You mumbled to yourself quietly. As if he had a sixth sense, he shivered in his spot and began to look behind him. You quickly whipped your head down so that he wouldn't try to run away, this was a very crucial thing.

     If you wouldn't have done this, he probably would have legitimately sprinted out. In your peripheral vision, you watched him as he glanced around, his eyes even seemed to land on you with a squint, but then he went back to searching for what ever he had been trying to before.

      You slowly glanced back up and started to stare again. You couldn't help it. He had been one of your favourite characters from Haikyuu!!.

 _B_ _ut then again, who isn't my favorite character_?

     You had assumed he was in the library because he had to look for something for a project. He is in his third year after all. Yachi seemed to have noticed the fact that you were staring at him and tapped on your hand.

     " _Are you alright? Why are you staring at that guy_?"

     She whispered in confusion to you. You sighed quietly and shrugged it off, telling her that it was nothing. She sighed and laid off of your case for awhile.

     You had started to work on the work sheet again and by the time you had decided to look up again, he was gone.

      _So much for that encounter_...

     You had managed to finish everything that Yachi had given to you and dragged her out of the library. You didn't even know where you were going because you didn't have a clue where any shop really was.

     So you just mindless dragged her around the school until you both got to the shoe lockers and changed your shoes. Straight after that though, you continued to drag her along as you had been doing before.

     You walked around enjoying the scenery as you searched for a café of some sort. Yachi just left her body basically limp as she was being dragged behind you. To your surprise, she didn't seem to mind that she was being dragged. She didn't even seem to notice that you didn't have a clue where you were going.

     You eventually did find a café and you both went inside. You had found a debit card in your bag whilst searching through it the night before. Assuming that maybe the pin would be the same as your other one in your actual world.

 _My_ actual _world. Now that I think about it,_ _it's already been two days_ _since I've appeared here. I'm starting to doubt that this world isn't just something that I was pushed into from a dream._

**** _I don't_ _know how to feel about it anymore..._


	8. Well That Was Uncalled For

**(Your POV)**

     Yachi and you had both sat down at a booth after you had each gotten something from the café and had started to chat her up again. Asking questions about her and her interests, hoping that you didn't come off as weird in any way.

     She was actually answering everything you were throwing at her, to your surprise. You seemed to have a lot in common with her.

     You were enjoying yourself and your conversation until Yachi's phone started to ring. She tried to excuse herself from the booth but you told her she could just answer it at the booth, and leaving would be unnecessary. Listening, she picked up the phone and answered it. She was talking to someone for about a minute until she hung up.

     " _Hey I'm sorry but I have to get going home. My mom just called me, I have to cook and finish my homework. We'll meet up again, okay_?"

     " _Oh that's fine, I should probably get going also. It is starting to get dark. But before you go, I was wondering if I could have your number so we could keep in contact. I may need help again and I just think you're really nice in general_."

     You trailed off at the end, looking away from her hoping that you didn't scare her off. She looked and you for a few seconds and then nodded her head.

     " _Yeah that would be great! I don't get to talk to people a lot_!"

     She exclaimed happily. You assumed the last part was because of her strict mother.  _Who wouldn't want to be friends with Yachi_?

     You then exchanged numbers with the girl and said your goodbyes, waving her off as she left.

     You made your way home by yourself and quickly remembered something.

     " _Oh yeah! I was supposed to call my grandmother or whoever from this world_!"

     You pulled out your phone and searched through your contacts until you had landed upon a contact that said 'Grandma'. Quickly, you searched through the rest of your contacts in this phone to check if there was any others that could be hers.

     After you had seen that there wasn't, you opened the contact and hovered your finger over the calling icon. You slowly pressed the 'call' button and then you moved the phone up to your ear and waited.

_... Click_.

     (Y= you, G= Grandmother.)

**** _G: " Oh hello dear! It's been so long! Did you get my Letter?~"_

**** _Y:_ _".... Yes I did. How old school of you."_

**** _G: "Oh don't be like that. Kids these days... *grumbling noise*"_

**** _Y:_ _" You really could have just called you know?"_

**** _G: "And where is the fun in that?"_

_Y_ _: "..."_

**** _G: "Exactly my point! So, how are you enjoying the house I picked for you?~~ Do you need me to get you a new place? A new school? Is anyone being mean? Do you need me to rough them up?"_

_This lady actually seems not that bad. She's actually really nice._

**** _Y_ _: "No, everything seems fine. The house is amazing, everything I could ever ask for. The school is great. And no. No one is being mean. I made a friend actually!"_

_It was kind of weird talking so informally with someone you've never met before. But you felt like you could trust her._

**** _G: "That's great dear! I'm glad! Ah, I'm sorry to cut this short but, you actually caught me at a bad time when you called. Is there anything you needed before I go?..."_

_You_ were _super curious about what happened to your supposed parents but, you felt like you'd have to think of a way to ask about it instead of just straight up doing it_

_Yourself this universe should know after all, so it would raise suspicions if you asked in the first place..._

**** _Y_ _: "... No I don't, I'm sorry for calling at a bad time."_

**** _G: "Oh no no! It's my fault that I have to hang up on you. I'll call you soon okay? I love you, goodnight.~"_

**** _Y_ _: "... I love you too, goodnight."_

**** _... Bee_ _p,_ _beep_ _,_ _beep._

     The call ended and you kept walking down the street to your house.  _How_  you knew where you were going? You had found a map from your phone and started to follow it.

     You've only been here for around two days or something. You couldn't blame yourself for not knowing where everything is.

     You dragged your feet on the road as you stared at the sky. The stars had come out already because it had been getting pretty late, you weren't actually exaggerating before at all. To add to it, you were about forty minutes away from you home.

_How you ask_?

     You don't even know. You didn't know where you were taking Yachi and didn't even realize that it was in the opposite direction of your house in this universe.

     The stars in the sky glimmered and shone down at you.

_Mesmerizing_ _._

     You sighed as you stared at the stars in the clear sky.

      _Why haven't I tried to talk to any of the Haikyuu!! Characters rather than Yachi? Am I scared? Well... That's a given._

     You wanted to become a manager on the volleyball team. But you refused to take Yachi's spot.

      _I wonder if they would allow for two new managers? But wouldn't that technically mean they'd have four managers? Why is this so difficult_ _?_

_Maybe I can make a plan so that both Yachi and I could be managers? I'll have to think of something. I will have to watch a practice match sometime. I still don't even know what part of the story we are at yet._

_Obviously Yachi isn't a manager yet, so I wonder? I haven't even checked what the date in this world was, have I? But I guess that wouldn't help either because I don't know specific dates..._

     " _Ahhhh! This is too mind boggling_!"

     You complained into thin air by yourself. Suddenly, you felt a tap on your shoulder and you froze in place.

      _Huh? Someone was by me this whole time?_

     " _Excuse me, um. Are you okay_?"

     You heard a male voice saying in a concerned tone.

_"Shit_.  _This_  wasn't supposed to happen."

     You slowly turned around and almost flew ten meters back. It gets worse. You didn't plan for this.

     " _Hello? Can you hear me-... Oh shit she's cute_."

     How were you supposed to get out of this one?  _Nishinoya Yuu_  stood in front of your very eyes.

_Oh wow. He actually looks decently buff from up close? Not jacked but he has muscle on him... God, what am I thinking_?

     " _U-ummm. I'm N-Nishinoya Yuu! N-nice to meet you! I know we just met but girls shouldn't be walking by themselves at this hour! I could walk you home if you'd like_?"

_He's_  the one who is nervous?  _Seriously_? But, do I actually take him up on his offer?...

**** _Screw_ _it._

     " _I'm, (L/N) (F/N). Nice to meet you, and thank you, I'd appreciate it. I don't think you'll kill me so I should be fine with you. You are wearing my school uniform after all."_

     He stood for a second looking like he was trying to process something, until whatever it was seemed to click.

     " _Huh? W-wait. You actually agreed_!?"

_Yep, you totally didn't plan for this to happen._


	9. Gaurdian Deity

**(Your POV)**

     Nishinoya rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

     " _Well I didn't think you'd actually agree. Wow I'm so hyped for this! Leave it to me to protect you_!"

     He energetically exclaimed to you and then pointed to himself. He's always so hyper, where does his boy get his energy from?

     " _So um, where do you live_?"

_Oh, how did I not expect this question?_

     "...  _Forty minutes away from here by walk_."

     " _Forty minutes?! Just where do you live_?"

     You slowly explained to him why you were out here in the first place. He seemed to understand and laughed when you told him you didn't actually know where you were going, and that you were using a map on your phone.

     He took the phone from you and smiled, " _I'll take you there without this dumb map_."

     He started to walk in the direction you were going in before he had stopped you. He still had your phone and was typing on it.

      _Maybe he was just turning off the thing I set for how to get to my house on the map? Probably._

     After about thirty seconds, he gave you back your phone and continued walking like nothing happened.

     " _So, are you new to living here? Because you clearly don't have a good sense of direction_."

     " _Ahh, you caught me. I got here like, three weeks ago_?"

     " _Well I'm going to have to show you around! It's the most your senpai could do_!"

     He yelled to you, you jumped back a bit from the sudden loud sound.

     " _Wait how did you know I was a first year_?"

     " _I don't know. I could just tell, I guess_?"

    You giggled at his action,  _h_ _e acts before he thinks clearly._

     " _Gosh you're so hyper. Where do you get your energy from_?"

     You laughed and looked up at the sky again.

     " _Is it just me or are the stars brighter now_?..."

     You spoke softly and felt a smile grow on your face. You stared for a few seconds and then lowered your head to look at Nishinoya.

     But he wasn't looking at the stars like you had expected him to be, he was actually looking at you instead.

     "...  _Aren't you even going to try and act interested in what I'm saying_?"

     You teased and a blush became prominent on his face. He quickly tried to deny it and looked at the stars.

     " _I wasn't looking at them before this but now that you point it out, they do seem brighter_..."

     Nishinoya's face gleamed in awe of the stars up in the bright night sky.

_I_ _can't wrap my head around this guy, one second he'll be completely hyper and yelling every two seconds. But then the next, he'll be completely serious. Maybe that's just the kind of guy he is?_

     " _Interesting_..."

     He looked down again to stare at you and let out a simple, " _Huh_?"

     " _Oh, nothing_."

     You both had been walking for a while and you had started to recognize the area, knowing that you were close to nearing your home. But you didn't want to leave him just yet.

      _Wow, at first I was very scared to talk to any of the members but now, I'm talking to Nishinoya like I've known him for a long time. Strange._

     You saw your house in the distance and let out a sigh. Nishinoya and you had been walking in a comfortable silence, so the sudden noise made him raise an eyebrow and look at you.

" _My house is right up there, thank you for walking me home. This is far enough_ -"

     You started to say but he cut off your sentence midway.

     " _Nah. Let me walk you to your door. I've come all this way already_."

     " _Well aren't you stubborn_."

     You glanced over at him and he didn't seem to pay much attention to the statement.

     But once you got to the gate of your house, he looked up at it and gasped.

     " _Wait this is yours!? It's so big! You must have a large family. But, then why are all of the lights off_?..."

     He question and then looked back at you. You just looked away and let out a sigh, " _Actually, I live alone."_

     He stared at you and then what looked like a look of despair spread across his face.

     " _Oh god that was insensitive of me I'm sorry."_

     " _No it's fine. I don't mind_."

_I_ _don't know anyone so I guess I have no reason to feel sad about what ever happened with those parents from this world..._

     He let out a sigh and then a yawn after some silence.

     " _I should be going, it already really late. Goodnight! Check your contacts_!"

     He practically yelled and then walked off from you, leaving you by yourself.

     This actually had gotten you to think about your parents and family again.

 _I_ _may not miss the_ fakes _but I sure do miss the_ real _ones_.  _Ugh_ ,  _that's to much to think about._

     You slowly opened the gate and unlocked the door, letting yourself inside. As soon as you got into the house, you slipped off your shoes and then ran and sat down on your couch, pulling out your phone. You quickly went to the contacts and search. Quickly a name stood out to you.

     " _Guardian Deity_ "

     You clicked on the contact and saw that you indeed,  _had been given his number_.

_"_ _Wow, I didn't even have to ask for this one._ _"_

     You clicked on the message icon and type out a text and sent.

     Y: " _Well I see you put your number in my phone, "Guardian Deity""_

     You didn't really expect a reply quickly so you just clicked your phone off and went to go take a shower.

——————

     After you had gotten out of the shower, you saw that it was already nine o'clock so you started to make your lunch for tomorrow and well you were at it, a snack for yourself in current time.

     Once you was finished that, you went to your living room and turned on the tv, hoping to find a movie to watch or something since you had nothing else to do. You decided to check your phone and a smile lit up on your face when you saw you had a text from him.

     N: " _I got that nickname from my team mates in the volleyball club, cool right!? And I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to get to know you more. Let's chat lots! (='_ ∀｀ _)_ 人 _('_ ∀｀ _=)"_

     You quickly typed a response basically commenting on the nickname again and agreeing to the other part about chatting more.

_I_ _knew basically everything he was telling me, but I feel like I could learn more because there is something always behind the scenes going on with characters that we may not know._

     You continued to flip through channels and found a tv show instead that seemed to be a knock off of " _Law & Order: SVU_" so you clicked on it. That's how you spent the next hour or so until I decided to go to bed and awaited the next day.

——————

     You had arrived at school and you heard someone yelling for you. To no surprise, it was actually Nishinoya.

     " _Hey (L/N)! Want to eat with my friend and I at lunch today_?!"

     He exclaimed, happily waving at you. You smiled and waved back, having a boost of confidence.

     " _Whatever floats your boat, Guardian Deity_!"


	10. Déjà Vu

**(Your POV)**

     You sat in class thinking about the events that had happened yesterday and even this morning.

_Just where did I get that confidence from?_

     You had agreed to eating lunch with Nishinoya and a friend of his. By your best guess, you were assuming that the friend he was referring to is Tanaka.

     You were pretty sure that the third years eat together and same with the second years. As for the first years, they are more split.

     But then something came into your mind.

_Is he coming to me for lunch, or am I going to him?... Why didn't I think this through? Why did I agree to something so social in the first place? Gosh, I feel like throwing up, my nerves are getting the best of me..._

     " _But you've already met Nishinoya and talked to him alone with no one else around."_

     A voice had come to your head, calming down your nerves and helping you to rationalize your thoughts.

_Yeah_ _... That's exactly right. Why am I so scared? Oh, right. Because of the friend..._

     Just then, your phone vibrated in your bag. You quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking. When you saw that the teacher was facing the board, you quickly plucked your phone out without making a scene and started to read the message.

     N: " _Meet me at my classroom 2-3 for lunch."_

     It was from Nishinoya.

     He was texting me during a lesson?  _Actually_ , that does seem like something that he would do...

     Y: " _Okay but texting during a lesson? How irresponsible of you. Pay attention, I imagine you need the grades."_

You replied back to him and made a slight grin. Quickly, you placed your phone back into your bag and continued to listen to the lesson that was being taught.

     Even though you might as well have just ignored the whole thing because it was going in one ear and out the other.

     Once again, your phone vibrated in your bag and you waited a minute to respond. You then glanced around again and quickly snatched your phone.

_N:_ _"Rude. I'll have you know that I am actually"_

     ...

_That's it? That is what the text from him said. Exactly that. Did something happen?_

     Y: " _Actually_ _, what_ _?"_

You responded to him and you didn't get a respond until the end of class.

     N :" _Sensei caught me. And never mind that! I'll see you at lunch."_

_What an idiot. First he texts in class and then he gets caught on top of that? I'm honestly disappointed, I expected more from him._

     You ended up not responding to his text because you were going to be late getting to gym class.

——————

     The bell had finally rung, signaling for lunch to begin. Needless to say, you felt like you were going to barf everywhere.

      _Maybe I should just go home and say that I got sick? But that would be rude... Ugh. Why did I do this to myself. This isn't good._

     You slowly stood from your desk and grabbed your cellphone and bento. Naturally, you tried to act as calm as you could as you walked out of the classroom.

      _Someone please save me from what horrors are to come_...

     You strode to the stairs and slowly climbed them.

      _You could always just delete his number and act like nothing happened...? Okay no that would also be mean, I really need to stop this_.

     Once on the second floor, you made your way to the classroom though the now busy halls.

_Ah, nice, people_ _are staring_ _at me. How great._

_Oh. Here it is. Class 2-3._

_"..."_

_Do I just go in, or?..._

     You quickly peeked inside the classroom and glanced around. There he was, and with exactly who you had guessed.  _Tanaka_. Just as you were about to stop peeking, you heard your name being called with a lot of excitement.

     " _Oi! (L/N)-san! Come here!"_

     You had been spotted. Lots of people turned their heads in the direction that he was looking at, which was your's. You quickly shuffled over to the desk that Nishinoya and Tanaka sat at.

     Nishinoya stood up quickly and grabbed his lunch, leaving Tanaka sitting in his chair. Tanaka seemed to be staring at you as you turned your head to Nishinoya.

     " _So are we staying here or are we going somewhere_?"

     You questioned him, honestly now confused because Nishinoya had stood up.

     " _We're going to the roof! Oh also! (L/N) this is Tanaka, Tanaka this is (L/N_ )!"

     Nishinoya introduced you both in a friendly manner. You already knew Tanaka's name and a lot about him,  _but you couldn't let them know that now could you?_

     Moving your head back to look at Tanaka, you spoke in a soft manner, " _Hi it's nice to meet you_."

     You tried your best to bow slightly and it seemed that it had worked.

     " _Ah-... um... N-nice to meet you too_."

     He stuttered and quickly looked away. You tried your best not to giggle and looked back to Nishinoya who had been observing your encounter. He grabbed his lunch and started to walk out of the classroom as Tanaka and you trailed behind him.

     As you all got to the roof, Nishinoya made his way over to a bench that was sat at the edge of the roof at the front. You slowly followed and glanced around.

     Now that you were actually in this type of environment again, something had come to your attention.

_Wasn't the last place I remember being in when I was in my world my school's roof top...?_

**** _What happened?..._

     Suddenly, a light pain in your head occurred and you felt cold, a dizzy feeling falling over you. You quickly attempted to grab on to the nearest thing that you could. You had closed your eyes and tried to regain your consciousness.

     " _Hey (L/N)-chan, are you okay?"_

     You nodded your head but kept your eyes closed. You felt like throwing up and you didn't know why. This had happened really suddenly.

     After a minute you slowly opened your eyes and quickly noticed what, or should you say,  _who_ , you were leaning on.

     " _Oh my god I'm sorry Tanaka I've been using you as a rest!"_

     He quickly shook his head and started to babble, " _O-oh no it's fine! Ah, but seriously are you sure you're alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary? I could take you_?"

     You shook your head once again trying to express that you were fine, hoping not to worry the two boys any further.

     " _That's very kind of but I'm fine. I just uh, got a weird sense of_ ** _déjà vu_** _. That's all_..."

    You explained quietly, now being quite confused. You had come to the realization that you hadn't tried to even think about how you had got here until now. But being back on the roof had made you start to think once again.

     Nishinoya and Tanaka both glance at eachother, a mutual look of confusion in their eyes. They didn't seem to understand what you had meant, not that you had expected anything more from them.

     They ended up acting like they understood you and you just played along with a, in your opinion _, terrible_ , performance.

     You all had finally sat down on a bench and proceeded to eat together. You decided to ignore what had happened and focused on the conversation you were having with the two third years.

_No wonder they didn't have girlfriends, all they did was scream_.

     If only they would stop and act normal for a few minutes, maybe then they would be able to talk to a few girls and the girls could at least get a glimpse of their personalities. But that would be only in a dream...

     As you were taking note of the boys, Nishinoya had called your name, drawing your attention to him specifically.

     " _Do you wanna come watch our practice after school?! You won't regret it, our team is shaping to be really good! Oh yeah! It's the boys volleyball club, remember_?"

     He exclaimed happily, never ceasing to lose energy.

     " _Yeah I remember, how could I forget when you made it sound so important to you? But sure, that sounds like it would be fun_."

_For a second_ , it looked like Nishinoya had a blush form on his face, but it went away quickly. He nodded and went back to talking with Tanaka and asked you things occasionally also.

     You had made plans with another character once again for after school.  _Only this time, you would be meeting all of them at the same place and time._

_God, what have I gotten myself into to? I can barely stand seeing them one at a time, never mind all at once!_

_Oh well there is nothing I can do now, I guess I'll be in for a bumpy ride..._


	11. Meeting The Manager

**(Your POV)**

     As time had passed, you all had finally decided to head back to your rightful classrooms. As you all had started to make your way to them, Tanaka had allowed himself to trail behind from the group.

     As soon as Nishinoya and you had gotten to the second floor, You told Nishinoya " _bye_ " and were about to leave because you didn't see Tanaka anywhere in sight. But as soon as you were about to make your way down the stairs, you were tapped on the shoulder.

     " _H-hey, um, (L/N)-san, I have a question for you_..."

     You heard a voice stutter and then looked back to see that it was Tanaka. Being confused by the sudden interaction, you hesitated, but then nodded anyways.

     " _Okay, so, Noya had told me that you gave him your number. Is that true_?"

     He questioned quietly. It took you a second to actually take in what he had said. Honestly, you hadn't expected anything more from Nishinoya. You started to giggle as Tanaka stood and watched. After you had stopped, you proceeded to answer his question

     " _Nishinoya had put his number in my phone without telling me. I didn't even notice until he had told me to check my contacts. In other words, he gave me his number without my consent."_

     Tanaka nodded and then smirked, " _I knew a girl wouldn't give him their number willingly! But wait, do you actually message him_?"

     You giggled and then slowly nodded, because you had in fact texted him. Tanaka nodded and then sighed, " _Ah, Okay. Well I should get to class then. It was nice meeting you, I'll see you at practice_!"

     You watched him walk off and then you turned you head and made your way down the stairs back on your original route to the classroom.

     As you were making your way back to class, you had over heard some students talking to each other.

_"Hey guys, what are you doing over the weekend? We should totally go to karaoke!"_

     Something had finally clicked in your head. You had completely forgotten that tomorrow was Saturday and that you wouldn't have to go to school for two days.

     " _What_ would _I do? I don't really have anything to do now that I think about it..."_

     You made your way into the classroom and sat down in your desk. As you had waited for the bell to ring, you contemplated on what you were going to do over the weekend.

      _Well I already know that none of the boys will be available over the weekend, they will be too busy with practicing. Hmm... Should I ask Yachi if she'd like to do something? Hopefully she wouldn't turn me down... Yeah I probably should_.

     You turned your head to see if Yachi was in her desk,  _thankfully,_ she was. Getting up from the desk, you walked calmly towards her.

     She turned her head and smiled at you when she noticed your presence, " _Hi (L/N)-san, what do you need_?"

     You smiled back at her, being glad that she didn't seem as awkward as she had been when you both had first started talking to one another not that long ago.

     " _I was wondering if you were busy this weekend? I have nothing planned and I don't feel like being by myself for two whole days. We could do something fun_?"

     You offered hopefully, Yachi listening to your question intently.

     " _Honesty I don't think I have anything planned, maybe just some studying. So yeah! That sounds super fun! What are we going to be doing_?"

     She questioned you happily and you shrugged, " _We can discuss this over text or the phone later, class is about to start so I should go back to my desk. But I can guarantee that it will be fun and I hopefully won't bore you!"_

     You shuffled back to your desk and smiled to yourself. But quickly your mind turned back to the previous thing that you would have to deal with now, aside from hanging out with Yachi.

      _Going to the boys volleyball club practice after classes were finished_.

     This would mean that you would get to meet them properly and  _maybe_  befriend them if you were lucky. Some of them already knew you had existed, but you hoped they wouldn't try to point out anything bad or embarrass you.

      _What if no one ends up liking me for some reason and I make a fool out of myself? I'm already friends with Nishinoya and somewhat Tanaka, but that's besides the point..._

     The bell rang indicating for classes to resume from lunch. You pulled out what ever book was needed from your desk, plus a pencil and eraser. As you waited for sensei to make it to the classroom, you zoned out into your thoughts and awaited the end of the school day.

——————

     The school bell rang and you sighed softly as you packed your things back into your desk and some into your bag.

_Now that I think about it, am I just supposed to go to the gym or is Nishinoya_ _and/_ _or Tanaka coming to pick me up from class?..._

     You hadn't received any texts from Noya so you had just assumed to go to the gym by yourself. Before you were about to leave, your sensei had called you over to him.

     " _Miss (L/N), could you stay back and deliver these papers to the teacher's lounge for me? This need to be filed as soon as possible_."

     He questioned sternly, knowing that you couldn't deny and ignore a teachers request, you agreed to the job and then he handed you the papers. You bowed and then walked out of the classroom, making your way to the teacher's lounge.

     When you got to teacher's lounge, you didn't know where you were or who you were supposed to give the papers to. So you had to ask the teachers that were in the room for help until eventually one teacher took them and thanked you.

     Once you had gotten back to your room and grabbed your bag,  _almost thirty minutes had passed and you hadn't even gotten to their practice yet_. You sighed and started to make your way towards the gym, whipping out your phone from your bag to play on.

     As soon as you had made it to the gym,  _the sounds of the screeching from the souls of the boys shoes could be heard from down in the schools corridors._  You slowly made your way up to the door and peeked you head inside.

     Nobody noticed you immediately, but then Kiyoko turned her head to the door and spotted you. She quickly made her way to the door and started up a conversation.

     " _Hi, do you need something_?"

     " _Um, Nishinoya-Senpai asked me to come watch the boys volleyball practice after school. I had to run some papers for my Sensei to the teachers lounge before this though, so I'm a little late_..."

     You spoke as calmly as you could to her, having just met her even though you've known about her for a long time.

     She smiled and then laughed a little, " _There's no need to be shy, but is that idiot giving you any trouble? Please come to me if he is. I'm Kiyoko by the way. What's your name_?"

     You smiled from her niceness and then giggled, " _I'm (L/N), (F/N), and no he isn't surprisingly, he's very hyper though_."

     She laughed once again at your comment and nodded, " _Okay good, well you can come stand by me whilst they practice some drills. But I'll warn you, you may have to block your face a few times."_


	12. Yamaguchi's a Ladies Man

**(Your POV)**

     Watching the boys practice was fun. You made light conversation with Kiyoko when she wasn't busy helping everyone else.

     Every time Nishinoya and/or Tanaka would do something they perceived as " _cool_ ," they'd turn to you for what seemed to be approval. Then every time you'd blow them off, which usually you didn't, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would laugh at them.

     The first years kept looking towards you also, except for Tsukishima, who was the only first year who hadn't talked to you once. Not that you could really do anything about it, his saltiness was what made him,  _him_.

—————-

     It was now late in the evening. The sky was dark and it was cooler, causing you to throw on your school sweater.

     As soon as practice had concluded for the day, Nishinoya had come running at you, " _Hey (L/N)-chan! I was cool wasn't I? Right, right!?"_

     You jumped back from the sudden yelling that had occurred from the shorter boy's mouth. You laughed lightly and nodded at him, causing him to jump up in the air.

     When Nishinoya started to open his mouth again, Yamaguchi and Hinata had made their way over to you. You slowly looked at them and gave them an awkward smile, hoping they wouldn't bring up anything that had happened from your first interactions.

     " _Hey you're (L/N)-San right? The girl I found sleeping on the roof?"_

Yamaguchi had commented quietly, rubbing his neck. You slowly sighed and groaned mentally.

_He just_ had _to bring that up didn't he?_

" _We bumped into each other in the hallway a little while ago right_?"

     Hinata added to Yamaguchi's question, causing you to groan even harder inside.

_So he wants to make things_ worse _?_

     " _Yes and yes. I'd rather not talked about it_."

     You nicely pushed away any extra comments that they could have made on the interactions. Hinata seemed confused as to why you had not wanted to talk about those topics, but let it slide anyways.

     Meanwhile, Nishinoya had been secretly glaring at the other two boys that had been striking up a conversation with you.

     " _Wait, you all know each other? (L/N)-chan! Why didn't you mention anything_?!~"

     Nishinoya whined to you, acting like a puppy who had been scolded.

     Yamaguchi turned to Nishinoya and looked away shyly, " _Not really, I didn't even know Hinata had also met (L/N). We haven't really talked much. O-oh! Not to offend (L/N)-san or anything! Ah... Sorry_."

     Yamaguchi stopped talking after he had become flustered. You lightly giggled at both of the boys but quickly stopped.

     " _No worries, it's true we don't really know each other. But I wouldn't mind if we did start to talk more. Oh, wait, that sounded weird. Sorry_..."

     You started off calmly but ended up making things messy half way through. Yamaguchi blushed a little and started to fidget with his hands slightly.

     Out of the blue, Hinata jumped back into view with an excitable expression, and you had almost forgotten he was there.

     " _If you wanna talk more you should walk home with us after_!"

     Once again, you jumped back but nodded slowly. This time, it was Nishinoya who had opened his mouth after not talking for a while.

     " _Hey I was going to ask her that! I was here first_!"

     Nishinoya complained bitterly. The two boys had started to complain to each other on the decision of who was going to be walking you home. Almost like you weren't even there anymore. As for Yamaguchi, he silently watched Nishinoya and Hinata beside you.

     " _What's going on here_?"

     A deeper voice said sternly from behind your back.

**_"_** _Huh_?"

     Slowly, you turned around and saw the team's captain with an ominous look on his face. The shorter boys stopped and stared silently at the older boy.

     You stepped back a little in order to not even been intruding Daichi's space. He let out a sigh of despair and then turned his head to you, giving you a smile and then held out his hand.

     " _Hi I'm Sawamura Daichi, the captain of this club. Are these idiots bothering you by any chance_?"

_He's not the first one whose asked that today..._

     " _Uh, no they aren't. Also, I'm (L/N) (F/N), it's nice to meet you_."

     You replied whilst shaking Daichi's hand and he nodded and smiled again.

     " _Ah, good. Well, if you think you'll be around here often, a helping hand is always nice to have_."

     He offered and you shook your head and smiled. He nodded once again and then went back to dealing with the other boys.

     You started to glance around and look at everyone's positions. It seemed that Kageyama was still practicing, along with Asahi who he was setting up balls for him to spike.

     You watched for a while until your shoulder had been tapped on. You turned your head and spotted Yamaguchi at your side.

     " _Uh, I was just wondering if you actually did want to, um, w-walk home with us. It's not safe for a girl to walk home by herself at this hour_."

     He mumbled softly, seemingly anticipating rejection.

     " _Sure I will. I mean I am capable of getting myself home safe and protecting myself. But I don't mind making new friends_."

     You smiled and Yamaguchi smiled back cutely.

     Daichi had ended up shooing the boys to go change as to not stay to late and worry their parents. He had also escorted you to the outside of the gym and left to go change along with his teammates. Leaning up against the gym wall, you waited for them to come back.

     Silently, you played on your phone and surfed the internet. Until a rowdy voice could be in the distance coming closer towards you. A bald head could quickly be seen from under a light in the darkness of the evening. You jumped back a little for a second, but then realized it was just Tanaka and Nishinoya following behind.

     They seemed to be walking towards you but you didn't bother putting away your phone.

     " _Are you ready to go_?"

     You heard a voice say which you quickly identified as Nishinoya's so you looked up.

     " _Oh, we have to wait for Yamaguchi and the others_..."

     You commented and he groaned in despair and started to whine, " _Leave them behind! We don't have all day! Plus, you already have yours truly to protect you_!~"

     You tried to hold back a giggle at what he had said.

_I probably weigh more than him so how could he protect me more than I already could protect myself?... Geez this boy..._

     Of course you didn't say that out loud but he seemed offended by your laughter.

     " _Hey! What's so funny about what I said?! Grrrr_..."

     He growled at the end of his bitter sounding sentence.

     As you were about to say something, another voice cut you off, " _She obviously doesn't believe that you could defend her with that height. Not that anyone would_.~"

     You turned around and spotted Tsukishima and Yamaguchi giggling mockingly.

     " _Goddammit Tsuki you just had to offend him on his height_ didn't _you?..."_

_Once again, of course you didn't say that out loud_  but right after Nishinoya charged at Tsukishima and attempted to brawl him. Tsukishima moved away easily due to his height and laughed harder. Instead of breaking them up, you decided to just watch. Because you'd never know when you'd get another chance to see this sight again.

     Suddenly, another small body of sunshine had appeared out of nowhere with his companion, Kageyama of course. Hinata had decided to join in with Nishinoya out of curiosity, finding out the " _conversation_ " ( _more like screaming and growling_...) was over height.

But quickly, Sugawara had also appeared and broken up the " _conversation_ ," telling them off for their immaturity.

     Sighing, you had decided to start walking because it was getting late and you didn't want to be out in the dark. But Yamaguchi had started to follow you quickly as he had noticed that you were leaving.

As you walked to the gates of the entrance of the school, Yamaguchi had caught up to you.

     " _H-hey! Why are you leaving? Weren't we supposed to all walk together_?..."

     He questioned curiously and you turned back to look at him.

     " _Oh, it's just getting late and that seemed like it was go last for awhile_..."

     You mumbled and he nodded knowingly. " _Yeah your probably right about that. Almost everyone was getting involved. Haha_.."

     He laughed nervously and you smiled.

     " _Do you want to walk home with me_?"

     You questioned and he stared at you for a moment not saying a thing.

     " _W-well I wouldn't want you walking alone. But I usually walk with Tsuki... I'll just text him that I went ahead of him_."

     He explained and then you smiled at him and his cuteness.

     " _Thanks, do what you need to_." You thanked him and started to walk once again, with him walking behind you.

— _meanwhile_ _—_

     " _Hey guys. What happened to (L/N)-san_?"

     Tanaka questioned and then the lecture that now Daichi had joined in on had halted. Nishinoya, Hinata and some of the others glance around and a silence fell upon them.  

     " _Wasn't Yamaguchi just here too_?"

     Nishinoya questioned, noticing that the freckled boy had also disappeared.

     Tsukishima raised his phone, seemingly reading something.

     " _Oh, Yamaguchi decided to walk her home because she started to leave due to the likes of you idiots. I don't blame her_.~"

     He explained then chuckled.

_Flames had bursted out of no where again in the matter of seconds._

_"How come Yamaguchi can get girls but I can't?!"_


	13. Enough For One Night

**(Your POV)**

     Once again, you had found yourself walking home alone with a Karasuno volleyball member. Originally you were supposed to walk home with everyone, or at least some of them, but ended up just going home with Yamaguchi.

     He wasn't making much for conversation and you could sense some awkward vibes, which of course you wanted to break.

     Maybe it was the fact that on your first encounter with him, you had called his freckles and he himself cute. Or maybe because he had woken you up from sleeping randomly and you were a stranger.

     Over all, it must have been at least a little uncomfortable on his end.

     Just then, an idea had popped into your mind.

      _I could make a conversation out of that..._

     Slowly, you turned your head to glance at the freckled boy at your side, him seemingly not paying any attention.

_"Um... Did I make you uncomfortable at all from what I said on the roof top that day?"_

     Yamaguchi perked up from you finally saying something, and seemed to stall for a moment.

     " _No actually... I mean I was surprised but... I didn't mind."_

     You had found this surprising because Yamaguchi had always been self conscious about his freckles. So it was a little bit of a touchy subject.

     Feeling glad that you hadn't made things bad between the two of you, you smiled and let out a big exhale.

     " _Well with what I had said on the rooftop, I didn't say anything I didn't mean."_

     He paused for a moment to think over what you had told him, then a sudden red hue had appeared on his face.

_"Y-you actually like my freckles? They're so weird and... Gross. I wish I didn't have them."_

     Subconsciously, he moved his right hand to his face and felt over where they stood. He let out a sigh and moved his hand back down to his side.

_"Really?... I think that's a shame because they are really cute on you."_

     He groaned and stopped in his tracks, placing both of his hands over his face once again and started to whine, " _Don't call them cute, I'm a guy you know?..."_

     You giggled and then stopped in place, similar to what he had done.

     " _Being cute is a compliment you know? It doesn't matter if you're a guy or not. But fine have it your way then, I'll just use the word adorable."_

     " _But that's even worse!?"_

     You just started to full out laugh at his actions with him soon joining along. But it didn't last long. A speedy small crow had made their way towards the two of you, with other crows following along.

     " _Ha! I knew I'd find you guys! Why'd you run off like that (L/N)-chan!?~"_

     Yamaguchi and yourself turned your heads towards the boy. Apparently Nishinoya had been able to scope the both of you out.

_"... How did you-"_

_"I know where you live because I've walked you home (L/N)-chan."_

     " _Oh right my bad."_

     Along with Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka were all present. You had assumed that Tsukishima had went on his own due to his personality. He seemed to be only able to walk home with the boy that had been walking you home instead of him.

_So_  what was once a quite walk home was now filled with energetic boys and Kageyama occasionally yelling, " _Hinata_ _you idiot_!"

     There never seemed to be a dull moment with these boys.  _Something was always happening._

     Of course some of them had made conversation with you. Even if it wasn't that important, such as Hinata asking you questions on your interests, and then getting hyped when some matched with his own. Or Yamaguchi asking if the others were bothering you from their loudness.

     But eventually a lot of them had broken off and walked home in a different direction. This left you with Nishinoya,  _because he wasn't even going in the direction of his own home_ , and Hinata.

     The  _small_  crows of the bunch.  _Not that you minded._

_"(L/N)-san, do you think you'll be coming to watch our practices often_?"

     Hinata asked with hope in his eyes.

     Nishinoya laughed, " _Of course she will! I'll drag her there_!"

     Hinata let out an ' _oooh_ ,' sound and then got even more hyped, " _Then you'll get to see me spike like_ gwah _! And_ pow _!"_

     You giggled at him for his use of language, but over all understood the meaning.

     " _Well that is if Bakageyama tosses to me_..."

     Hinata grumbled and then crossed his arms, seemingly pouting.

     Nishinoya raised his arm smiling and then slapped Hinata's back, " _Don't mind Shouyou! He'll toss to you!"_

     " _He'll even depend on you eventually_..."

     You mumbled underneath your breath and smirked.

     " _Huh_?"

    Both boys had questioned, not hearing what you had said.

     " _Oh, nothing.~"_

     They looked at you puzzled and then shrugged to one another, a peaceful silence falling over all of you.

     The rest of the walk home had been like this, until Hinata had seen your house and seemed to be about to make the same type of comment that Nishinoya had. But Nishinoya slapped him before he could and dragged him away, wishing you a goodnight.

     Stepping inside your house, you sighed and slid off your shoes. Today had been eventful enough with being able to see all the rest of the members of the team.

     Hopefully, you'd be able to become friends with all of them. But with your knowledge on their personalities, you assumed you'd be able to make that happen.

     Making your way to your bedroom, you started to remove your uniform and suddenly remembered you didn't have school tomorrow.

     " _Aren't I hanging out with Yachi tomorrow?..."_

     Finishing what you had been doing during this thought, you put up your uniform and decided to call her after you had taken a shower.

——————

     You laid silently on your bed as you called Yachi, waiting for her to answer her phone.

_Y=_ _You,_ _YA= Yachi_

     YA: " _Hello_?"

     Y: " _Hi Yachi, I was calling so we could figure out our plans for tomorrow_."

     YA: " _Oh yeah! I guess that would be pretty smart to decide now wouldn't it?"_

     Y: " _Haha yeah. Do you have any preference_?"

     YA: " _Um... No not really... Where would you like to go?"_

     Y: "...  _By chance is there an amusement park anywhere around here?"_

     YA: "...  _Yeah, I think there is one in a city near by? We'd have to take a train. But I'll warn you now, I probably won't go on any rides... I feel like I'd throw up_."

     Y: " _Oh gosh sorry. But they are so much fun! Believe me! We should go! When do you want to meet tomorrow?"_

     YA: "... _Fine. How about eight in the morning? Then we'll have lots of extra time?"_

     Y: " _Yeah that sounds great! We'll meet at the train station for eight. See you then, goodbye_!"

     YA: " _Goodbye_!"

     You pressed the end call button on your phone and sighed. An amusement park sounded fun at least.

      _It would be a nice way to get closer to Yachi._

     On Sunday, you imagined that you would probably just stay inside and do some research on this world. There had been some questions that you'd like to figure out. So having a whole day to do so would be good for you.

     Looking at your bedside clock, you noticed the time so you went to grab a snack down stairs. After that, you had decided to look around the house you had been given a little more.

     It had come to your mind that you hadn't been very thorough with your search of this house. Sure you had looked around at the rooms to see a bit of the lay out of the house, but nothing that took a long time.

     First you had started in the living room, not finding too much. Nothing important or notable. But you did find the fire place button and ended up turning on that.

     Then you looked around the kitchen but it was the same case as the living room. After that, you merely glanced at the dining room, nothing really in there rather than a fine China set and of course a table and chairs.

     But then you got to what seemed like a study room that you hadn't really put much thought into until now. You found a laptop, which seemed expensive.

     " _Just who is my supposed grandma? My 'family' from here sure must have money because they can afford all of this_..."

     You went to the desk that the laptop was on and started to search through the drawers. Whilst doing so, you found something interesting.

_It was a picture of people who looked similar to your parents in_ _your own_ _world, with a smaller child that resembled your younger self. But there was just something..._ off _, about the two other people in the photo. Not that you could put your finger on it_.

     You searched further into the desk and found nothing else of importance. Just some house documents.

     You had taken the photo and set it on top of the desk so you could look at it more after, to see if you could figure anything out.

      _Were these the parents that your grandmother was talking about before?_

**** _That was enough mystery for one night._


	14. Flashing Lights

**(Your POV)**

_Red and blue._

_That's all that could be seen in your line of sight, it felt like it was being burned into your eyes._

_The flashing lights kept coming at you and you could hear faint voices in the distance._

_What was going on?..._

_"How did I get here?"_

_You were just at your house, so where could you have gone? You didn't have the_ slightest _clue._

_But your body felt like you couldn't move a muscle. Even when you tried your hardest._

_Suddenly, a man in what appeared to be a police officer uniform walked up to you. He seemed to be trying to talk to you, he was making eye contact and was moving his mouth._

_But you couldn't hear anything over what sounded like sirens._

_Another man moved towards you, but in a paramedic uniform. He also tried speaking to you, but you didn't respond._

_Everything appeared so surreal. As if you weren't even in the body of the person's eyes you were looking through._

_You couldn't move, speak or hear basically anything. Only sit and watch._

_The paramedic grabbed your face and for some unknown reason, grabbed a light and opened your eyelids further, proceeding to shine the light in your eye._

_"Miss?"_

_...Who was saying that?_

_"Miss."_

_...You could finally hear something other than a siren._

_"(L/N) (F/N)! Can you hear me?!"_

————-

     Almost like an instant. You flew up from your position in bed and started to gasp for air.

_What had just happened?_

     Looking at your alarm clock, the time read around four in the morning.

     Letting out a sigh of relief, you pulled your legs up to your chest and laid your head on your knees.

     " _So it was just a dream then?... Why did that feel so real?..."_

     You couldn't find a logical answer for what you had just experienced. It just seemed way too vivid to forget or even try to understand. It was like you were there, but you weren't either.

     " _Why would I even have a dream like that? Holy shit. Was that like an accident or something_?"

     To be honest, you wouldn't have been surprised if that was real, you had managed to go to another world. So anything could be possible.

     " _It's way to_ _o damn_ _early to deal with this kind of stuff. I'll think about it in the morning."_

     As you were about to go back to bed. You slightly stopped and thought for a moment. Then you grabbed a note pad and a pen from your dresser and wrote down what had happened in your dream.

     This would make things easier for yourself when you would wake up, hoping to not forget any details.

     Once again, you had flipped over and tried to fall back asleep once again. This time, hopefully the rest would be peaceful,  _unlike_  the previous one...

————-

     You arrived at the train station a little earlier than Yachi had asked for. Not wanting to risk being late in meeting her. In the mean time, you had decided to think over some of the stuff that had happened earlier this morning.

     Thinking to bring your note pad had been a smart idea. Actually, even writing down your dream in its prime moment was an amazing idea.

     But even with this being the case, you couldn't think of anything that you had already thought about before.

      _What if it was really_ just _a dream?_

     Now frustrated, you sighed and rubbed your temples, trying to get rid of the stress the dream had created.

     " _Are you not feeling well_?"

     You quickly looked up and jumped a little.

     Before your eyes was Sugawara. He looked a little tired, like he had stayed up a just a tiny bit too late the previous night. But then again, you didn't look too hot yourself, being in the same boat.

     " _Ah um well... You could say that I guess_."

     He let out a soft laugh and smiled at you calmly, " _Well that's not good at all. You're the girl that came to our practice yesterday yes? Let's see... (L/N), was it?"_

     You nodded, surprised he had even remembered your name. He hadn't made any interaction with you, so you didn't expect something like this.

     " _I'm Sugawara, the current vice-captain of our volleyball club. It's nice to meet you_."

     Nodding once again, you formed a small smile. Another one of the characters had been telling you stuff about themselves that you had already known. It was funny to think about but it had to be done.

     You couldn't just be like, " _Hi, you're actually in an_ anime _and_ manga _that I have watched_ multiple _times and_ read _. So don't even worry about introducing yourself because I already know what your about to tell me_ and  _even_   _more."_

_That would be pretty creepy and weird from their perspective, would it not?_

_"I have to get going now. I was just passing by to get to another station. But I hope that you would come watch our practices more often. It seems to get some of our members more hyped! Bye now!"_

     He waved and walked off. You waved back to him, now feeling more relaxed from your conversation with him for some odd reason.

     Suddenly, you felt a tap on your shoulder. Finding an awkward Yachi now at your side.

     " _Sorry I didn't come sooner. I saw you talking to that guy and I didn't want to intervene at all. Plus I'm not really that good when it comes to talking to upperclassmen..."_

     She rubbed the back of her neck and you let out a laugh. So she had been watching most of the interaction between Sugawara and yourself, she just didn't want to come up to you because she was scared.

     " _Okay that's fine. Let's get going now, otherwise we'll miss our train. And I want to be able to milk as much time as I can out of this_!"

     She giggled and you both moved to await the moment you'd have to get into the train.

     Throughout the trip, you got to know Yachi better and built a more stable friendship with her. Even getting to learn some things that you had not learnt before.

     She was turning out to be one of your closest friends in this world so far, not that you had minded. This would make things easier in the long run for you. Plus it meant getting to spend more time with a character from this anime.

     The train ride lasted around forty-five minutes long. It wasn't too long thankfully so it was a pretty comfortable ride over all. Yachi and you both got off of the train, looking to find the easiest way to get to the amusement park. But it appeared that it was actually around only a ten minute walk, so that is what you both decided on.

     The scenery was nice in the area and it still being early in the day made things better. It seemed as if nothing else forward in the day could go wrong.

     As you arrived at the gate for the amusement park, you paid for both Yachi's, and your own fees. She tried to pay for her own but you told her that since you had invited her there that you should at least pay for her to get in. She put up a small fight but eventually stopped and reluctantly allowed it to happen.

     You both looked around for a while and found a tea cup ride to go in. It didn't seem too intense so that is what you suggested to start off with. She smiled and agreed, allowing you both to wait in line for the ride.

     Soon, it was your turn in line and you both got into a cup and sat down, awaiting the start of the spinning ride. And once it did, Yachi was holding on for dear life, the poor girl.

     Most of the day went like this, but eventually Yachi had warmed up to some of the rides and started having fun. In between rides, you'd get food like cotton candy and caramel apples. But also play some games at booths on the side, with hope that you'd win a prize.

     The day over all was fun and it was spent with laughter, bonding, and making good memories.  _Even the dream business had slipped your mind_.

     It had started to get dark and you needed to leave so that you wouldn't miss the last train home. Reluctantly, you both left and spent your time talking on the way to the train, and then also on the way home.

_It was the first time since you've been here that you didn't even have a care in the world. Forgetting what reality was for yourself at the moment._


	15. Milk Bread Boy

**(Your POV)**

     You woke up in your bedroom to the sounds of birds chirping and sun light peering into the room. Yawning, you removed some of your covers and got out of bed.

     Proceeding to think for a moment and then opening the two windows that you had in your bedroom, allowing more fresh air into the room.

     Hopefully today would be at least somewhat successful in researching some information of different sorts. Your " _family_ " in this world, some general things, basically seeing if it was similar to your world. Not anything too difficult. And then after that, maybe just relaxing.

     Slowly walking down stairs and out of your room, you made your way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Then out went the thought that maybe you'd get to stay in for the day.

     It had seemed that you were almost out of food, so you would have to go shopping for some more so you wouldn't die.

      _Considering the fact that no one else lived with you so you couldn't just pawn the job off on someone else_.

     A groan flew out of your mouth on instinct and you looked at the clock. It was around ten in the morning so it wasn't too early to go shopping. Deciding that you would go after you ate, you grabbed some bread slices and placed them into the toaster.

—————-

     You arrived at the grocery store and shivered from the cool temperature. Grabbing a cart, you pushed along to the vegetables and picked out some to balance out your diet so that you wouldn't die so quickly. You went along your way after this and left the aisle, moving into another one.

     But as you were about to go into the next one, something, or should I say  _someone_ , caught your eye. A  _certain_  around six foot tall boy with a blue jacket, glasses, light brown slightly curled hair, was looking at the breads by the baked goods in the store.

     " _Milk bread maybe_?..."

     You whispered softly to yourself and let out a sigh. Who knew you'd run into the great king at a grocery store in the morning?

     Now of course you wanted to be able to speak to him, recently, you'd become more confident with being able to speak to the characters. Because they were, per say, " _Human_ ," too.

     The real question was how you were going to go about it. You didn't have any connection to him, unlike the players at Karasuno, where you went to their school.

_Maybe I could act as a fangirl? But that could end up just annoying him because he is on his own free time right now... That's the last thing I want to do. Ugh, I wish this was easier. I don't want to make a bad impression..._

     Suddenly in your mist of thinking, an idea popped into your mind.

      _What if I just "pretend" to bump into him and then apologized for it?... Nah that would never work. I'm supposed to be here for groceries anyways. I can't just keep standing here._

     Pushing your cart once again with a huff, you attempted to go into the next aisle to continue shopping. Instead, you were met with a yelp which caused you to halt your action.

     Realizing that at some point in time you had closed your eyes whilst you were thinking, they snapped back open. And there he was in front you.

_Wow what luck do you have?_

     " _You almost ran into me with your cart! How cruel of you_.~"

     Oikawa had commented childishly. When did he manage to make his way over to you? He was legitimately just at the bread. As you had predicted, a piece of milk bread in a wrapping was in his hand.

     " _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you_."

     Your reply was the truth, you actually hadn't even seen him.

     He seemed jokingly offended at your comment, " _That's quite rude, you almost ran me over and all I get is a weak apology?"_

     " _Yeah,_ almost _. I didn't actually do it_."

     " _You're quite a mean girl, aren't you_."

     " _When I want to be_."

     Silence fell upon the both of you, both parties simply staring at one another, not moving at all. This went on until you finally had decided to be the one to break the ice.

     "...  _Fine, how about I buy that bread for you so we're even_?"

     He raised an eyebrow at your suggestion, clearly thinking it over.

     Finally, he nodded his head and smiled, " _Okay, but just so you know, I usually wouldn't let a girl pay for me_."

     " _Yeah, what ever you say Trashykawa_."

      Once again, the boy acted offended, but then quickly turned suspicious in a hurry. The name had just kind of spilled from your mouth.

     " _Hey, how do you know I have that nickname?..."_

     You had to think quick, " _You play volleyball right? The ace on your team seems to call you that a lot. You're the captain_."

     He scanned you for a moment, seemingly trying to check for something that would make your statement a bluff of some sort.

      _What if you were actually just a stalker_?

     Well,  _besides_  all of your knowledge from the anime and manga,  _which he had no clue of._

     " _Oh, I guess that makes sense... Wait are you a fan of mine_?~"

     " _Not particularly, I just called you Trashykawa did I not_?"

     "... _You have a point_."

     You sighed looked at your phone, seeing that you had already spent at least five minutes just talking to him.

     " _Do you want to help me shop? If I'm going to buy that for you, you'll have to stick around with me until I finish."_

     He simply shrugged and sighed, " _Why not."_

——————

_To no surprise_ , Oikawa didn't seem to be good at shopping for food. He didn't seem like the type, he was always focused on volleyball anyways. But despite that being the case at hand, he was good company.

     After you had finished paying for your food, you were about to break off from his company, ( _not that you actually wanted to, you just didn't want to be too much of a bother to him_ ) but he stopped you before you could.

     " _How about I help you carry your food home? You have a lot_."

     " _Oh um, my house isn't that far from here actually, I should be fine_."

     " _No you bought me this bread so I can at least do that for you_."

     There weren't any actual down sides to having him help you carry your stuff home. Rather than taking up his free time which you didn't mind. But he was a persistent guy, so reluctantly you gave in to him.

     He snatched some of the bags from your hands and you started to lead the way to your home. It really wasn't that far so it made you feel a little bad.

_"So do you play volleyball, or do you just enjoy it_?"

     He questioned, acting genuinely curious.

     " _I have played some volleyball before, but I'm not actually on a team or anything. I guess you could say I prefer to watch it_."

     He nodded at your answer. It was nice that he was attempting to at least talk to you.

     " _What school do you go to? Since clearly you seem to know where I go already_?"

     You perked up at that comment, making a mental reminder to try not to make a slip up like that again. Luckily he was a popular player in his league so you didn't have to hard of a time finding an excuse, but it would have been bad if the character wasn't as known as him.

_"... I go to Karasuno."_

     " _Oh? My underclassman from my middle school went there... He's so annoying."_

_Ah, so he brought up Kageyama_. The poor boy just wanted his help and Oikawa didn't want anything to do with him.

     " _Someone seems a little bitter_..."

     " _Huh? I'm not bitter_!"

     " _Yeah, okay milk bread boy_."


	16. To Try And Comprehend

**(Your POV)**

     Without even realizing it, you had gotten what you had wanted from the boy when you first saw him. You had a conversation with him that went past what you had expected. He had walked you to your house, being the first out of the characters that hadn't made a comment on the size of it.

     You stopped in front of him, causing him to stop, almost running into your back.

     " _Is this your house_?"

     "...  _Yeah it is_."

     He stared at you for a moment and then looked away, " _Can I have your number so we can keep in touch_?..."

     Your eyes opened in slight shock, wondering as to why this boy would want to keep talking to you. After all,  _you had technically called him trash_.

     " _The Great King wants my number? Oh wow, I'm touched. But why would you want to keep in touch with me_?"

     You half used sarcasm in your sentences, and half used actual curiosity.

     He paused again and let out a sigh, " _You seem... Interesting? I don't know... Actually, here. Just take my number. I have to leave otherwise I'll be late to practice and Iwa-chan will become angry with me. Bye bye_!"

     The boy had been carrying around his volleyball bag  _which for some reason_ , had a pen and a note pad in it. He wrote his number and handed it to you, waving to you as he walked away.

     Considering you had just gone to the grocery store to get food, but you ended up getting Oikawa's number along with the food, the day had been pretty successful so far.

     You blinked slowly and glanced down at the piece of paper from the note pad, and then looked back at him. His figure was slowly, but surely, growing smaller as he walked away. You waved back to him, even though he couldn't see it, and went inside your house.

     As you got inside your house with a smile on your face, it quickly turned into horror.

     "...  _Did I forget to tell him my name?..."_

—————-

     You had ended up texting the boy's number, explaining who you were and telling him your name. How could one forget something so important?

     It was already around one in the after noon. Oikawa had taken up quite a lot of your time today, and you had just met him.

     " _Will I continue being able to see characters from other schools?... Well I have chances to see characters from around here from schools like Shiratorizawa, Dateko, and Aoba Johsai. But I have no clue about Nekoma and Fukurodani, since they reside in Tokyo. Ugh. This is so difficult_."

     You sat down on the couch in your living room and stared out the window. Originally you were supposed to be doing research, but now you felt a little exhausted. Closing your eyes, you rested your head on the cushion from the top of the couch.

     This action didn't last because quickly you received an incoming called from an unknown number. You raised your right eyebrow in confusion and slowly answered the called, lifting your phone to your ear.

     " _Hello, is this Miss (L/N)?"_

     " _Um, yes it is? Who is this_?"

     " _Miss (L/N) I have some amazing news for you. Your father has waken up out of his coma. He can not be visited right now, but he should be okay in a few days."_

     Being confused out of your mind, you couldn't form words to what you had just been told. Since  _when_  had your father been put into a  _coma?_... Did she mean your father in this world? Is  _that_  what your Grandma had meant when she said what had happened to your parents?  _But then what about your mom?..._

     "...  _Miss (L/N) are you there_?"

     " _Sorry... I just_..."

     " _Yes I understand, this must be a lot for you to take in. I have to leave because I'm quite busy. Have a good rest of your day. Goodbye_."

     The phone line cut off and you put your phone down on the couch beside you.

     " _So a father that I have nothing to do with in this world has woken up from a coma... I really need to find out what had happened... It's like I took someone else's life when I came here? Oh god, I hope whoever's place I took isn't in place for me in my world. That could be bad_."

     Again, you had attempted to close your eyes and rest for a little, only to be disturbed again. The ringing of your phone went off again, but this time it had a contact name to signal who was calling you.

      _It was your Grandma._

     How could you not have predicted that she would called after something this big happening. Then again, you had literally just set down your phone, giving you no time to think, or try to collect your thoughts. You answered the phone again and raised it to your ear.

     " _Dear have you heard about what has happened_!"

     "...  _Yes I just got a called."_

     " _I'll have to bring you back out to Tokyo as soon as possible to see him. Anyways, I have to go make arrangements for you to come and stay. And now I have some paper work to do with your father. Bye honey_."

     She hung up quickly and you set down your phone again, " _Huh, so maybe I will get to see some of the characters from Tokyo then_..."

     You spent the rest of your day watching some TV and trying to comprehend all of the information you had been told. It had been quite a lot in a small amount of time...

—————

     It was your first class in the morning and you hadn't got any sleep from the prior night. Bags were under your dark eyes and you felt like a zombie. If someone even poked you, you'd probably fall over from lack of balance.

     Everything Sensei was saying in class was going in one ear and out the other. You had been here for about a week and so much had happened.

      _Your life was changed. This couldn't be a dream. It was the new reality you would have to live with for now, maybe even_ ** _forever_** _._

      _Sure_  you liked the thought of being able to get to interact with your favourite characters,  _but at the price of never getting to see anyone that you loved again? Having to forget basically everything you had known from your other life and make a new one here?_

     There will always be pros and cons to things that happen to you.

     The bell had rang for class to end, a short recess period began without your acknowledgment. Yachi had raised from her seat and walked to your desk. She waved her hand in front of your face and you raised your eyes to meet her own.

_"(L/N)-san, are you okay? You look out of it today. Are you sick_?"

     You pondered for a moment before saying anything.  _Was there a point in even telling her the truth_? It's not like she could sympathize with you.  _No one could._

_"I'm just fine Yachi."_


	17. Growing Closer

**(Your POV)**

     Yachi didn't seem to be convinced when you said you were fine. So she had invited you to have lunch with her. You agreed and she went back to her desk, allowing you to slip back into your mind which was a clustered mess at this point.

     It felt like this had been happening to you a lot lately. Being stuck in a mess that left you confused. Thankfully, you'd soon be able to clear up a lot of the mystery that was your background in this world.

     Your Grandmother here didn't specify when you'd have to go down to Tokyo or how, but you could try to find out if there was a volleyball practice game going on whilst you were there. And if there wasn't a game, hopefully you'd just be able to spot some characters or even just one on the streets.

     Similar to how you had met Oikawa in the supermarket near your house. Even though where you currently stayed was a smaller place, so it proved to be more likely to find a character here than there.

     So you could hope, but Tokyo is a big place, so your expectations weren't too high.

     You had paid enough attention just to write down some notes and not blank during the classes, besides PE, until the lunch bell had rung.

—————

_"(L/N)-chan, where do you want to eat_?"

     Yachi asked softly as she stood beside your desk. Reaching inside your bag, you grabbed your lunchbox and something you had brought to drink.

" _Somewhere outside, it's a nice day and I could use some fresh air_..."

     If you had to eat lunch with someone today, thankfully it was Yachi. She wouldn't give you a bigger headache than you already had. She nodded and started to make her way towards the front entrance/exit of the classroom, with you following behind slowly.

     She had brought you to the courtyard of the school which had some flower beds that had been tended to and some sakura trees. You both sat down on a near by bench and took out your food.

     The sky was clear and there was a nice breeze. After a while, you had found out that it was soon to be around the time when the boy's volleyball team would go for their first tournament which was the interhigh arc.

     Of course you already knew they were going to lose, which was sad, but after that, it would be the time when they'd be looking for a new manager for the club.

      _Which is where you would come in._

     You had already thought of a plan for becoming a manager on the team. Since you didn't want to kick Yachi off. You had decided to ask, or be asked because they know about you, but your terms are that Yachi has to become a manager also.

      _Sure it sounded lame, but hopefully it would work out. It wasn't like there was much else you could do._

     Suddenly, you saw a hand moving in front of your face, pulling you out of your thoughts. You looked towards the perpetrator of the hand and noticed Yachi staring at you.

     " _If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you_?..."

     Pondering for a moment, you debated on telling her the news you had received yesterday. If she asked what had happened to him, you wouldn't really be able to tell her that much over all, due to the fact that you yourself didn't know. But you could just always say you were uncomfortable with going any deeper.

     "...  _My dad woke up out of his coma yesterday_."

     She stared blankly at you, acting stunned from what you had said. Of course it wasn't something you'd hear everyday compared to what someone would normally be off about.

     " _A-a coma? What happened to him, how long has he been in one_?"

_"..."_

     You didn't respond to what she had asked and she backed off immediately, apologizing for her rude behavior. You shook your head in a way to tell her that you weren't too bothered by what she had asked, then continued the conversation.

     " _It's the reason I moved out here you know? To get away_."

_At least that's the reason I_ think _I moved out here from what my "Grandma" had said_ _._

     She looked down and glanced at ground. The whole situation made you feel bad because over all, you weren't actually to burdened over what was happening in this life.

      _It's not like you had an emotional attachment or connection to any of your "family" in this world._

     It was just a matter of  _how_  you got here,  _why_  you were here,  _how_  you would get back to your own world,  ** _if you even did._**

     That same thing has been bothering you since you had gotten here, it had been about a week. But you couldn't talk about it without people thinking you were insane so you kept it to yourself. Instead of talking about that problem, you focused on the one about your " _dad_ " to let out some form of frustration.

      _At least it was_ ** _something_**.

     Silence had fallen upon the two of you. It wasn't too uncomfortable or anything. More so just an aura of sorrow.

     Telling her something like this had been a good idea, because you could feel as if your bond with her had grown stronger than before.

     As you turned your head to look at some flowers beside you, a louder voice could be heard approaching at an alarming rate.

_"(L/N)-san!"_

     You quickly turned your head to the direction the voice had come from and noticed Hinata. He was jogging over to Yachi and yourself. And in the distance, Kageyama could be spotted tagging along slowly with a milk box in his hand. He appeared slightly annoyed as he angrily sipped his milk,  _probably_  from Hinata.

     " _Hinata_ _you idiot_ _! We are supposed to be going to the gym to practice. If you don't start moving I'll never toss to you again, you're wasting my time_!"

     Kageyama spat at Hinata and Hinata jumped up in fear.

     " _I just wanted to say hi. Bakayama_..."

     Hinata mumbled under his breathe and Kageyama went to kick him, but he quickly dodge the attack.

     Yachi had jumped from her spot and hid behind you. Quickly, you looked up and glared at the two boys still attempting what was supposed to be a fight in front of you.

     Hinata had noticed and quickly back off, giving you a wave and then running off to the gym. Kageyama sped after him, because  _of course_  he wasn't going to allow Hinata to beat him in a race.

     Yachi had slowly sat back on the bench and picked up her bento once again.

     " _Who were those boys_?"

     She asked you quietly, still seeming a bit taken aback from what those two had randomly done.

_"Just two idiots who enjoy playing volleyball and are on the school's boy's team for it. But they're pretty cool."_

     She nodded slowly and continued eating her food until the bell had rang. The rest of the day was more calm and you could focus better than before, most likely from being able to tell Yachi what was happening.

     You were about to go home, you had just finished changing out your shoes. Then suddenly you had felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning your head, you looked up to see Yamaguchi standing next to you.

     " _Oh what's up Yamaguchi? Do you need something_?"

     He rubbed the back of his neck shyly,  _"Um, we don't have practice today and I was wondering if you'd like to go get some food with Tsukki and I-I?"_

     Immediately you perked up at the idea and nodded.

     " _That sounds like a great idea! I'm actually quite hungry because I didn't get to finish my lunch_."

     Yamaguchi smiled and looked behind you. Turning your head, along with your body to look in the direction he was looking in, you spotted the tall blonde haired salty boy ( _it was Tsukishima of course_ ).

     Tsukishima had started to walk out of the school building and towards the gate of the school to leave. Yamaguchi quickly started to follow and urged you to do the same.

_And so the walk to go out and eat with a bitter lanky boy and a soft freckled boy began._


	18. Stormy Nights

**(Your POV)**

     " _S-strawberry short cake? R-really_?"

     You tried to hold back your laughter, but failed as you looked at Tsukishima's plate.

     " _Is there a problem with that?_ "

     He questioned you with an icy glare, taking a piece off of the slice of cake with a fork and placing it into his mouth.

_Never would I have thought I'd actually be able to see Tsukishima eating a piece of strawberry short cake._

     You continued to giggle at him and he let out a " _tch_ " sound. It seemed like he wasn't used to people making fun of him.

     " _You don't seem like the type that would be interested in sweets_."

     You commented as he was about to place another piece of the cake into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at what you had said. You waited for him to say something, and he looked like he was about, and then just kept quite.

     Yamaguchi sat calmly and chewed on the soggy French fries he had ordered. You had decided to sit next to Yamaguchi because you were better acquainted with him. Tsukishima sat across from the both of you mostly in silence, except for when you picked on him for eating sweets.

     The walk all the way to the cozy café that the two boys had taken you two was mostly just Yamaguchi and yourself talking. It made you feel as if Tsukishima wasn't too fond of you. But Tsukishima wasn't really fond of anyone to be fair.

     You had ordered a drink and something to eat. As you ate, you had started to zone out from the current setting you were in. There was just something about a café that gave it a comforting aura. It was almost as if you could think clearly for a moment, breathe, and forget about everything that was currently wrong in your life.

     Looking outside of the window, you noticed in the sky that some dark clouds were approaching.

_"I think it's going to storm tonight..."_

You commented quietly, more so to yourself. But Tsukishima had decided to take what you had said and made a reply for it.

     " _Well aren't you just perceptive_?"

     He smirked in an almost seemingly offensive manner.

     You glared back at him and brushed him off, " _Did I ask you_?"

     He chuckled and continued to eat more of his cake. Letting out a sigh, you moved your elbow on to the table and rested your chin in your hand.

_I think we should probably leave before the storm hits us..._

—————-

     The three of you had split up after leaving the café. The clouds in the sky appeared quite dark as you made your way home. As you walked, you felt your phone start to vibrate in your bag.

_"Who could that be?..."_

     Plucking your phone from your bag, the phone screen lit up and showed that it was your grandmother. Pressing the accept button you raised the phone to your ear.

_(Grandma: G, You: Y)_

G: " _Hi dear, I arranged for you to come over the weekend. I've talked to your school and you are excused on Friday so you can come on train to Tokyo. It may take a little while but I want you to leave as early as possible, that way you can get settled_."

     Y: "...  _Okay that sounds fine. I'm going to be staying with you right_?"

     G: " _Ah, no you'll be staying in your old home_."

     Y: " _By chance can I have the address to the house? Tokyo is a big place_."

     G: " _Dear it's only been about a little over a month since you've left? How could you forget where you live_?"

     Y: " _I've been trying to forget, I'm sorry_."

     G: " _I'll send you the address later, you're a silly girl aren't you? Forgetting where your own home is. But I don't blame you... Okay, I have to go now, I have paper work for your father to do_."

     Y: " _Okay then, goodbye_."

     G: " _Bye honey, I love you_."

     Y: " _I love you too_..."

     The phone cut out and no sound came from it anymore. As you went to place the phone back into its original spot, a strong wind blew. Your skirt fluttered around your legs and your hair flew in front of your face, blocking your vision for a few seconds.

     Moving your hair out of your face. You looked back up at the sky and peered at the storm clouds getting closer by the second.

     " _Wow, what perfect weather for such a sad occasion. Now if only I knew what happened to my dad_..."

—————

_"Huh? Where am I?..."_

     You peered around quickly at your surroundings. It seemed that you were in a car.

     Looking out the window, it was difficult to see the scenery outside. It looked dark, and it could be clearly seen that it was storming outside.

     Turning your head to face the front of the car, you noticed two people in the front seats.

      _They seemed familiar in some way..._

     A cold chill fell over your body, causing you to shiver slightly.

     " _This seems like the start to some type of horror film_..."

     Deciding to look out of the window again, another thought came to you.

_"Isn't it a little dangerous to be driving in this type of weather?..."_

     Suddenly, a melody creeped into your ears and the sound of soft speaking could be heard coming from the front of the vehicle. Turning your head, you attempted to zone into the speaking.

     But it was just mindless banter.

     It seemed that a male figure was driving the vehicle and a female figure was in the passenger seat. As for your self, you sat in the backseat, behind the drivers seat. The car had four doors and five seats from what you could see.

     Randomly, some of the sounds you were previously hearing before had started to mash together, turning into a big blur.

_Why do I feel so aware of what's happening to me right now, but completely unfocused at the same time?..._

     Rain hitting the top of the roof of the car could be heard, along with strong winds and the occasional booming of thunder.

     You jumped in your place slightly as the car slide off the road a bit.

_"Honey be careful. The road is slippery from the rain."_

_"Yes I know."_

     Two voices had finally came through clearly to you. The first voice sounded delicate, and the second sounded more rough, but soft at the same time.

     Letting out a deep exhale you didn't even know you were holding in, your hands started to play with each other nervously.

_Something about this seems wrong for some reason. I just don't know what. I feel safe with these people but even so..._

     Eyes fluttering shut, your head rested against the back of the seat you were in. The song that was currently playing seemed to be old fashioned, not that you cared enough to make a comment on it.

      _At this point in time_ , it seemed calming enough for the situation at hand.

     Then it happened again, the car slide a bit. Causing you to hold your breath again and grab on to the car door for support.

     But this time  _instead_  of the car simply returning back to its original placement on the road, it sped up.

_"Honey what are you doing? We're going too fast! Stop the car!"_

     The now afraid male figure quickly attempted to use the breaks but to no avail, the contractions weren't stopping the car.

 **** **_"I can't stop the car I don't know what's happening!"_ **

     Your eyes widened at the statement the male had made, fear quickly racing through your body. Nausea spread through you quickly as you felt unsettled.

      _But you couldn't do anything but watch what was happening._

_Ah, like the term, "_ **_A d_ _e_** ** _ar caught in head lights_ ** _."_

     Quickly, the car seemed to lose control of its path and started to swerve severely at a high speed. But it didn't last for long, as a bridge could be seen closing in to the car.

     Distressed and panicked screaming could be heard from the front of the car. But it was quickly blocked by intense ringing in your ears.

     It felt as if everything had went in slow motion. The car swerved and was aimed at the left side of the bridges railing which appeared to be build out of brick.

     The car had impacted the brick, flinging your head in to the back of the drivers seat. And that's when it all went black.

      _You could no longer hear anything or feel._

————

     Shooting up from your bed, the feeling that you were going to vomit hit you swiftly. You raced to your garbage can by your dresser in your room and tied your hair back out of your face with the hair tie you had on your wrist.

     Hurling your insides out, the feeling of nausea started to go away. It lasted for around twenty seconds until you finally could breath brokenly, spluttering saliva into the trash can.

     A horrible taste now resided in the back of your throat as you lifted your head slowly, feeling as if you were about to cry.

     A harsh breeze and blow of thunder was heard and felt. Looking to your side, a window was open in your room.

     Getting up with the strength you had left, you moved yourself and slammed it shut. Walking back over to the garbage can with wobbly legs, you picked up the bag inside it, tying the top part so the fluids inside wouldn't escape.

     You only moved again when you went to dispose of it and brush your teeth.

_"What a horrible_   _goddamn_ _night."_


	19. What?

**(Your POV)**

     After what had happened, you cleaned yourself up and turned a blind eye to what had just occurred so you could sleep. Knowing that you wouldn't be able to forget the dream anytime soon because of the aftermath of it, you didn't care about not writing anything down from the dream.

\--------

     The next few days had been similar to the previous ones, all stormy and gloomy. Having to carry an umbrella to school everyday and back.

     Friday had finally rolled around and it was early morning. You had packed the night before so you could make sure you had everything you would need, even if you'd only be gone for a few days.

     You had already set off in the rain that was currently pouring from the sky, carrying an opened umbrella over top your head in one hand and your bag in the other.

     The train station wasn't very busy due to the time, it was way before people would be heading off to school and work. Waiting for your train, you sat down on a bench whilst listening to the woman that was talking over the intercom at the station.

     Eventually, your train was announced, stating the destination of the train and how long the ride would be. Thankfully you had brought your earphones and a portable charger with you. Stepping onto the train, you found a seat and sat down, putting your bags beside you.

     As you waited for the long train ride to begin, you popped in your earphones and plugged them into your phone. Opening your music app, your thumb landed over the shuffle button. Immediately as you pressed it, music flowed into your ears at a medium volume. You laid your head back on to the seat and closed your eyes, slipping into your thoughts.

     It had seemed that over the last few days, Yachi would invite you to eat with her during lunch and maybe one or more of the boys would end up coming along, or they'd even just hanging out with you after school for a little.

     Over all, the relationships between the characters and yourself kept progressing and becoming better.

     It seemed that you had the best relationships with the first and second years. But that made sense due to you ending up being a first year. So it wasn't like you had all much opportunities to talk to the third years unless you went to watch their practice.

     Talking to a character from another school was difficult unless you had some type of connection, such as becoming a manger, or just finding them on accident. Stalking them wouldn't be a good thing so you had decided to stay away from that.

     You had looked down at your phone, seeing that it had only been around thirty minutes, causing you to mentally groan. The time it was usually take to get to Tokyo from Sendai would be around five hours, but because the train had to make so many stops in between for pick ups, it would add another hour or a little over that to the ride.

_"Wow this is going to be a long and boring start to my day..."_

     As you kept thinking, something came to your mind.

      _I wonder if they have anime in this world_?...

     Suddenly, the urge to check on your phone appeared. You picked it up off of your lap and unlocked it, going to the most convenient search engine at hand and typed in " _anime_ ". To no surprise, it existed in this world also.

_Ahaha, they even have anime in an anime world. I wonder what the real world would look like to an anime character?... I miss my actual body, but in this body there isn't any weird flaws? Well, I guess this is an animated body, why would there be? Ah! Maybe I should see if they have any knock off anime from my world!_

     Low and behold, that's what you had spent the rest of your time on during the ride.

      _Laughing at knock offs sure could be interesting..._

————

     At around twelve in the afternoon, you had finally arrived to Tokyo. Thankfully as you had requested, your grandma had sent an address to your phone.

_She probably thought I was crazy or something to ask about the address to my own home. Well, it's not like I would actually know. Ah, maybe I should have just checked my phone to see if there was anything in there first... Oh well._

     You hauled your bag to the front of the station, noticing that it currently wasn't raining. But the clouds appeared dark enough to look like it had been raining off and on.

     Wind blew through your hair, it was a cold breeze, making you shiver. You peered around and saw a taxi, deciding that it would probably be the best to take on instead of just wondering around.

     Walking to the taxi, you opened the door and placed your bag and then yourself inside.

     The driver looked back at you and smiled, " _Where are you needing to go_?"

     You opened your phone and looked at the address that your Grandma had sent you, reading it off to the older man. He nodded and sped off from the station.

     Looking out of the window, you admired the scenery of the city. Tokyo was the biggest city in the world after all, of course they had to have nice and diverse scenery. It was quite interesting to look at.

     " _Do you have a wealthy family or something that you are going to such a high end part of Tokyo_?"

     The man driving had spoken up, catching you off guard. You tilted your head in confusion at his question.

_I'm going to the high end part of Tokyo?... Maybe I should have researched the address before I came..._

     You laughed awkwardly, " _I guess you could say that_."

_Oh god I don't even know? Why would I know if this family is wealthy or not! I've been here for like two weeks!? But I guess it would make sense since I am currently living in a big house that's only for myself... I could have a small apartment and even then that costs a lot in a city?_

     The man nodded and went back to focusing on driving. You exhaled the air you didn't even know you were holding in the first place, going back to what you had been doing previously.

_It would be so cool if I could actually at least get to see a character from Tokyo. But I doubt that will happen..._

     It seemed that the taxi was stopping constantly, but Tokyo was a busy place so it was bound to happen. You had already spotted a few schools, none in which you recognized or were important.

_It's so weird to see a bunch of animated characters walking around and doing things like we would in the real world. At least I didn't get stuck in a world like Attack On Titan, it could have been worse._

\------

     You stepped out of the taxi and paid the man. As soon as he drove off, you turned around and your mouth hung open.

     " _This house is even bigger than the one I have in Sendai! It's huge! Wait, am I sure I'm at the right address_?..."

     You looked and surely enough, your last name was by the gate, indicating that this was indeed, your family's.

     You opened the gate and walked up the long path to the house. It all looked so fancy.

     " _I feel so out of place here_..."

     Once you got to the door, you tried to open it but it was locked. You went to ring the door bell but as soon as your finger was about to press down on the button, the door swung open.

     " _Ah! (F/N) I've been expecting you. Don't worry, I haven't been staying here the whole time. I've been coming in and out to make sure things are in order_."

     A male that looked to be in his late twenties appeared in front of you. He seemed smart, probably just because he was wearing a suit and glasses.

_Who is this?..._

     The male moved you inside the home, closing the door behind you.

_"You're father is expecting you at the hospital, we should be leaving, but first... I'm guessing you haven't eaten since you've been on a train the whole time."_

     After the mention of food, the sinking feeling of hunger became apparent and you nodded. Even if you didn't know the guy, he had seemed to know you, so you were  _probably_  safe.

_"I'll go make you something in the kitchen to take along in the car. Go set your stuff in your room."_

     The man walked off to where you now knew the kitchen was, leaving you clueless. The house was humongous.

_"Where the hell do I even start?..."_

     You proceeded to check around a few rooms in the house on the lower floor, not finding anything that seemed to be your room. So you went to the second floor and searched there.

     After what was about fifteen minutes, you had seemingly found it. Dropping your bag, you took your phone and anything else you needed with you.

     Once you had gotten down stairs, the male glared slightly at you.

_"What took you so long."_

     You thought of what ever you could to avoid questioning, " _It's a big house, I kinda forgot where my room was_..."

     The man sighed and rubbed his temples, " _As clueless as ever_..."

————

     As you were on your way to the hospital, you almost ended up choking on your food.

_Holy fuck what are the odds?..._

     There stood Nekoma Highschool, on the left side of the vehicle. Just how lucky were you getting?

_Well at least I know I'm around the area of Nekoma now, maybe I'll go out later..._


	20. Answers

**(Your POV)**

     " _Woah_..."

     The hospital that you had arrived at was huge. It didn't look run down in the slightest. Looking around at your surroundings, you noticed the name of the hospital.

     " _Ah, it's a private hospital_..."

     The man that had taken you here had stepped out of the car and opened your door for you before you could even think. Unbuckling your seat belt, you silently thanked him by nodded your head whilst climbing out of the vehicle.

     He closed the door behind you and walked beside you to the entrance of the hospital.

_Well at least I won't have to wonder on my own to find this guy's room_...

     As you walked in, the man walked past the desk and down the hallway to the elevator. You trailed behind swiftly, not wanting to lose your only current source of help. In the elevator, he pressed a button for a floor going up.

     Neither of you had said anything to each other since you had gotten to the hospital, oddly enough the atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable at all. But there were some things that you were curious about concerning the man.

_I still don't know this guy's name and he is dragging me around places. Never mind I found him in my "family's" home. What relevance does he have? Ugh, and it's not like I can_ ask _either._

     The elevator binged, indicating that you had reached the floor that you needed to be on. Once again, the man walked ahead of you down a hallway with you struggling to keep up.

_Why does this guy walk so fast_?!

     As you jogged to keep up, you didn't notice a lift on one of the tiles, causing you to trip and slam on to the floor.

     " _Oww... Why do bad things keep happening to me_?"

     The man turned around when he heard the loud sound and sighed, " _Stop being clumsy and hurry up, your father is waiting_."

     Looking away, you silently whined whilst getting up. You brushed off your pants as you had started to walk once again.

_He seemed nice enough to start with..._

\----

     He stopped in front of a patient's room door. Immediately you had assumed that it belonged to your " _dad_ ". He knocked on the door and a male voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

     Opening the door, he stepped back, allowing you to brush past him to go inside first. You obliged and walked into the bright white room.

_There he was._

_"_ _(_ _F/N), it's nice to see you again."_

_... I've haven't even seen him before. Gosh I feel so bad for this guy._

_"It's nice to see you too dad. I've missed you."_

     Your father had smiled and nodded, motioning for you to come sit in the chair beside his hospital bed. You slightly dragged your feet on the ground as you moved to sit down on the cold chair.

     A silence fell upon the both of you for a moment. The other male that had taken you here had made himself at home outside of the room, leaving you and your supposed dad alone.

     "...  _So I heard you moved_."

     Looking up into the man's eyes, he seemed sad.

     " _Yes, I did_..."

     The man waited a minute or so to reply. He didn't seem like he had a lot to say.

     " _I can understand why, but do you plan to come back_?"

     This question hadn't dawned on to you before.

      _Will I, be coming back?... I don't even know how long I'll be here. Even if I do leave at all from this world_.

     " _Maybe. I don't want to leave right now. It's nice there and I have good friends_."

     The man sighed in disappointment, looking up at the clock on the wall for a moment.

_"I understand. But please come home sometimes. Besides, it's only me and you now. Though I wouldn't be able to see you a lot anyways even if you did come back..."_

     You kept silent at this. For the rest of the time you spent there, it was mostly quiet.  _Even when you could have all the answers in the palm of your hands, it was difficult to ask them_.

————

     You waited in the hallway for the guy you now knew as "Rei" who was the person who had driven you. Your "dad" had asked for him, so thankfully that one thing was out of the way.

     As you leaned your head back on the wall, you heard someone coming down the hallway. Looking up, you noticed a lady who appeared to be a nurse. Thinking nothing of it, you rested your head against the wall once more.

     " _Ah, Miss (L/N). How are you_?"

     You lifted your head to look at her, pausing for a moment from the sudden interaction.

     " _I'm okay, I guess_..."

     The lady nodded her head, " _Well, how are things now that your mother is gone? It must be hard for your family's company to function properly_..."

     This almost caused you to caulk your head in confusion, but then you realized that you weren't allowed to do that.

      _Well, technically you were, but it would be suspicious. All you could use for answers were guessed reactions and emotions that you thought would fit correctly to the situation. To be honest, you could probably even get a career in acting after all that has happened to you._

     "...  _It's been hard, but I'm managing_."

     The woman nodded again and gave you a wholehearted smile, " _I can only imagine... On the bright side, your father has woken up from the accident you all were in. It's still a miracle that you were barely injured at all from the car crash_."

     You nodded your head after you had taken in all of the information that had just been given to you.

      _Out of all the people that you could have gotten information from, it was a nurse to tell you what had happened_.

     She continued small talk until she had to leave.

————

     Finally you were back at the house you had come to stay at in Tokyo, but this time you were by yourself.

     " _At least some of the stuff that I was curious about is now solved... I'm just guessing, but maybe those realistic dreams I had, have something to do with this_...?"

     The man that was called Rei you presumed was in some position at your family's company. Such as a close manager or something with power. He was able to get into your house, so he must have been close to your family.

     " _So, my "mother" is dead, my "family" was in a car accident, I didn't die some how and barely got injured, my "family" owns a company, and I'm relieved but confused at the same time._ Now, _if_ only _I could find out why I'm here and not in my actual world_!"

————

     It had been a few hours since you had met your " _father_ ", leaving you to think and explore the huge house in the mean time. But another thing had come to your head.

     " _Oh yeah, Nekoma is around here also_..."

     You looked up at the grandfather clock which was in the living room of the home, it showed that it was around seven at night.

_"Maybe they'd be getting out of practice?"_

     Thinking for a moment, you noticed that you were hungry.

      _Why not go out to get something with a chance of seeing someone? There really wasn't any downside._

     Sitting up from the couch, you shuffled over to the door and grabbed your coat, sliding your arms inside of it and pulling it onto your body. As you slipped on your shoes, you grabbed your bag that was on a table by the door. Your hand brushed over the light switch, turning it off.

     Whilst stepping outside, you locked the door behind yourself and shut it. Making your way into the cold late evening breeze and gloomy weather.


	21. Acceptance

**(Your POV)**

     You had ended up wondering into a ramen shop that was near by. It seemed inviting enough, so you took your chances by taking a seat and ordering. As you waited, you subconsciously had started to take in your surroundings.

     It wasn't a huge shop but there were a few people inside. Some business men, a family, some high schoolers, it seemed normal. The place wasn't all that well lit and it smelled strongly of noodles and some sauces.

_Well of course it would smell like that it's a fricken ramen shop._

     The man running that was running counter and cooking orders seemed to be older, there was a younger male helping out, they looked somewhat similar.

      _It was probably a family business._

     You checked your phone to see if you had any notifications, but nothing was on the screen. Sighing, you had begun to swing your feet a little as you looked out the window of the establishment.

     It was dark outside from all of the clouds still being present. The weather forecast had predicted that it would rain for a while longer.

     Picking up the drink that you had asked for, you took a sip. The drink felt cool as it ran down your throat, but still satisfying. A small thud could be heard as you set down the cup once again. Beginning to peer outside again, you had gotten an urge to people watch.

     That's always a fun game, you get to guess what they are doing and saying.

     The street that the shop resided on was busy so it wouldn't be hard to spot someone interesting.

     " _Ah, there's one_..."

     There was a man and woman fighting in public. The man had seemed to be the one in the wrong from how they both looked.

     " _Maybe he cheated on her? Hmm, maybe he just forgot something important. Oh, wait, maybe they don't actually know each other. What if he did something perverted? Geez... The possibilities are endless_."

     You continued to focus on the argument until the woman had stormed off.

     " _Oh boo... How lame. Now I have to find someone else_."

     " _Have you been watching people this whole time_?"

     You jumped at the sudden voice in your ear and swung your head into the side of the wall beside you. Immediately you tucked your head into your hands and let out a groan of discomfort.

     " _Why would you_ -!"

     You lifted up your head to yell at the person who had startled you. But quickly your breath had hitched and you stopped in your tracks.

_That stupid sly smirk._

     " _Cat got your tongue or something? I'm sorry about your head but why are you watching people? That's a little creepy_ ~"

     "...  _Yeah okay bedhead_."

     He gasped at the sudden insult, " _I've been trying to fix this recently just so you know_."

     The slender boy stood over you chuckling slightly.

_Why did he come over to me?_

     You quickly peered around to see if you could spot the others, but it was quiet still and you didn't really see anyone.

     " _Are you here with someone_?"

     " _What are you trying to stalk me now too_?"

     " _It was a serious question because you shouldn't be leaving them by themselves_."

     He paused for a moment and gestured to a table.

_Oh, I didn't even see him... I guess he does try to blend into his surroundings and not stand out. Never mind that, he looks like he's playing on his gaming system so his face is down._

     " _Pudding head_?"

     The bed headed boy wheezed but quickly stopped as to not disturb the other customers.

     " _Yeah that's him... Well, I should probably go back to my table_..."

     The boy had began to walk away but then stopped in his tracks and turned back around, walking towards your table.

_"By chance would you like to eat with us?"_

————

     Not being able to say no, you had followed him to the table Kenma was sat at. Kenma seemed particularly more uncomfortable than he had before, for an obvious reason of course. You were now sat with them, and he wasn't someone who would enjoy something like that.

     Feeling bad for putting him into discomfort, you slightly considered going back to your table, but at the same time, you couldn't refuse a request that you had already accepted.

     " _So, what's your name_?"

     You looked up slightly stunned from the sudden interaction, but quickly spoke up.

_"Oh, I'm (L/N) (F/N)"_

     Kuroo nodded and smiled, " _That's a nice name, I'm Kuroo Tetsuro_."

     Just as he had finished speaking, your food had arrived. But it was too hot to eat at the moment so you had desired to wait a little while longer, until around the time that the other two had gotten their food.

     " _Oh, maybe I should introduce you to pudding head_."

     Kuroo tapped Kenma, causing him to awkwardly look up at him, and then to you.

     Kenma hadn't said anything until Kuroo had elbowed him in the arm, " _Kenma Kozume_."

     He immediately went back to his game after he had reluctantly spoke to you. There was an awkward silence that fell upon all of you for a moment, so you quickly thought of something to talk about.

     " _So Kenma, what type of game are you playing_?"

     He peered up at you from the sudden interest in his game. It wasn't like the only reason that you picked that for a conversational topic was because it was convenient, but you were genuinely curious. He was always playing on that thing so it had to be at least some what interesting.

_He probably knows about a lot of good video games._

_"Oh, um... It's a fantasy game."_

_"A fantasy game? That's sounds fun, do you like it so far?"_

     He silently nodded his head and went back to playing his game, but this time, the atmosphere wasn't as uncomfortable. Deciding to leave him alone for a while, you went back to Kuroo.

     " _So do you style your hair like that or?.._."

_"It's my bed hair. I can't get rid of it."_

_"Oh right, we already talked about this. Have you ever heard of a comb or something? Those generally fix problems with hair."_

     He jokingly gasped at your comment.

_"Rude."_

     The both of you laughed with even Kenma slightly cracking a small half smile.

     The rest of the time spent with the two was mostly just enjoying your food and making dumb jokes with Kuroo, of course don't forget Kenma, but he mostly made minimal talk.

————

     Everything that had happened today had replayed through your mind as you walked to the house. It wasn't all bad, you comprehended a lot of things that you had been curious about for a while.

     The cold evening air flooded into your nose as you inhaled, feeling refreshed. The city air definitely smelt better when it wasn't as hot outside or crowded. With less traffic being around, it was more peaceful.

     Looking up at the sky with your hands in your jacket pockets, you lightly kicked your foot.

_"But there are those problems that I can't really answer still... Maybe one day."_

     A light breeze blew through your hair as a warm smile fell onto your face.

_"Just not today."_


	22. More Managers?

**(Your POV)**

     After going to see your father one last time at the hospital on Sunday during your stay in Tokyo, you had finally come home.

     Most of the trip was spent at the hospital so sadly you didn't get to go out much, rather than going to a coffee shop that you lived by, but nothing interesting had happened. So it wasn't all that note worthy.

————

     It had been a while since the weekend that you had met your dad. Things had been running smoothly ever since, no hitches along the way. Or at least nothing major. Everyone had still continued to talk to you, and relationships had progressed.

     The sun was shining outside as you sat in class, listening to the lecture that was currently being taught to you. It seemed that it was almost summer break, or at least according to the school calendar. That would be a good thing, but also boring because you wouldn't be able to do much.

     Sighing, you stared out the window for a little while, watching the nature outside. The other characters that didn't have much of any place in the actual story line of haikyuu were in this class with you, it was interesting enough to learn their personalities even though you only spoke with them in class.

     Weeks had passed since you had entered this world, with ever second you had become more numb.

      _Sure it was weird now only seeing everything in three dimensional haikyuu art, even yourself, but it wasn't as noticeable as before._

     How everything had looked, felt, smelt, sounded and more from the real world has started to become hazy.

      _Like a distant memory._

_It's not like you could stay here forever, but if you had to, there was no point in not trying to make a life here_.

     There were so many opportunities at hand. It would be a waste to let them pass by.

     The sound of the bell had rung out of no where, causing you to look back at your teacher. They mumbled something about homework being due the next day and then left the classroom. Your hands glided against the cool desk as you pulled out the textbook that was needed for the next class.

     Most of the talking that had been going on since the teacher had left had quickly subsided, not that you had minded. Until someone beside you had tapped on your shoulder and motioned you to look towards the door. There stood Kiyoko.

     Tilting your head to the side, you slowly got up from your desk and dragged your feet to the door. Pulling you outside of the classroom, she handed a sheet over to you.

     " _I'd like you to consider being the new manager for our club. I spoke with Hinata and he mentioned that he didn't think you were in a club. And you seem interested in volleyball, I promise you'll have fun if you do_."

     You stood in the hallway with other students glancing at Kiyoko and yourself.

_They must have been wondering why such a pretty upperclassmen was on the first year floor._

     " _You don't have to answer now, I but it would be great if you did it. How about a trail run_?"

     You stayed silent for a moment and remembered Yachi.

     She has to become a manager too, or that could potentially mess up the whole plot line. She does so much for the team in the story...

     " _I have a request_."

     Kiyoko tilted her head to the side but nodded her head, seemingly confused.

     " _Can another person also become a manager_?"

————

     So that's how you ended up in the gym after school, standing by Kiyoko uncomfortably with Yachi hiding behind you.

— _flashback_ —

     " _You're going to be a manager for the boy's volleyball team with me_."

     Yachi choked on the snack she was currently eating after she had heard what you had said.

     " _W-what? Why_?!"

     A confident grin quickly grew on to your face as the poor girl seemed confused.

     " _Don't worry, you'll be amazing_."

—Current Time—

_"I feel like I'm going to throw up..."_

     You stubbly looked behind yourself and gave a soft, reassuring smile to the shorter girl.

_Oh don't worry Yachi, I already know how your story will play out with this team. It should be me whose worried..._

     Kiyoko called out to Daichi and asked him to gather the team at the door where Yachi and yourself stood. Everyone jogged over swiftly and stood, wondering what was going on.

     " _These two girls are being trained to become your new managers, please treat them well."_

     Most of the boys recognized you quickly, but slowly their eyes wondered to the girl behind you.

_"Hello I'm (L/N) (F/N), please take care of me."_

     Yachi slowly crept from behind you and gave off an uncomfortable vibe.

_"Yachi Hitoka!"_

     She bowed quickly and horror swept into your eyes as you realized you hadn't bowed, quickly you followed, almost throwing yourself off balance.

_Oh wow, great way to start this new part of my life off..._

     Tanaka and Nishinoya stayed silent as they peered at Yachi.

_Oh yeah, they are usually quiet when they meet a new girl. I almost forgot._

     "... _Two more female managers_!?"

     Some of the boys looked happy, but some didn't seem to have much of a reaction, such as Tsukishima.

     Tanaka and Nishinoya were kicked by Daichi and told not to be weird quickly after the introduction. But the two quietly shared a high five anyways.

     For the rest of the practice, you had sat and watched with Yachi on a bench, Kiyoko had gone to run an errand half way through.

————

     " _Alright that's all for practice_!"

     Coach Ukai had ushered everyone to start cleaning up at around seven in the evening. Watching people carry things around had made you feel like you should help at least a bit.

     As soon as you had gotten up, a loud sound quickly spread throughout the gym. Your head quickly snapped towards the sound and you saw balls scattered everywhere around the gym.

_Asahi was on the ground looking panicked and scared as he scrambled to picked up volleyballs, he seemed like he was going to die_.

     Ennoshita glared angrily at the two first years that were still in the gym as they bowed. Yachi was shook as she sat on the bench, having been surprised from the incident.

     It wasn't that hard to piece together what had happened. Kageyama was putting up a toss for Hinata one last time since he had been nagging him and Hinata ended up accidentally hitting Asahi, causing him to lose everything he was carrying. Ennoshita was about to leave when he had heard a distressed Asahi and turned around, immediately realizing what had happened.

_When will Kageyama and Hinata finally learn not to make a mess?_

_Answer, probably never..._


	23. The Manga Store

**(Your POV)**

_"(F/N)-chan, why are you making me become a manager?"_

     You had brought Yachi over to your house after practice for a while, since it was a Friday and you didn't have school the next day.

     " _Because I know you'll do great. And I don't want to do it by myself, they'll love you, you're adorable after all._ "

     She pouted for a little before giving up.

_"I haven't really commit myself to anything in a long time..."_

_Ah, I remember her saying something like that in the anime..._

_"I'm sure you'll have fun."_

     She looked at you, tilting her head slightly.

_"Maybe you_ _'re_ _right..."_

_Oh don't worry Yachi, if you didn't become a manger, that would mess up the plot. You've done a lot for them._

_"That means we have to go to their practices during the summer break also right_?"

     She questioned, already knowing the answer.

_"...Wow I almost forgot about that. Summer break is almost here..."_

     She giggled at your comment and lifted her legs up to her chest. The both of you were sat on your couch, having decided to watch a movie. You smiled along with her, slowly going into a comfortable silence.

_"... Hey (F/N)-chan?"_

     You looked at the blonde haired girl to your left and hummed in response, telling her to go on.

_"Do you like anyone, or have you liked someone before?"_

_Well you definitely weren't expecting that question._

_"..."_

_"O-oh you don't have to answer if you're not comfortable! Sorry!"_

_"... No it's fine."_

     How were you supposed to answer that question without putting any thought into it first? Of course you liked all of the characters but you couldn't say that. No one really stood out at the moment.

      _Maybe in time though..._

_"I don't think so, unless two dimensional characters count. Other wise no one completely stands out to me as of right now..."_

     She took in what you had said and slowly nodded, laughing slightly.

_"Yeah, I know what you mean."_

     The silence in the room grew upon the both of you. Letting you slip into your own thoughts. What Yachi had brought up wasn't something that had been dwelling on your mind before.

     Probably because of all of the mystery that revolved around you in this world. Not everything could be answered. But even though it wasn't on your mind before, it had begun to seep in.

_Actually dating someone from this world? It all seemed so surreal... Who would have thought that someone in the entire universe would be able to do something like that._

_Maybe start a relationship with a fictional character? That can't possibly be a thing. What if something went wrong? But that's not to say it couldn't work._

_You were technically defying the laws of physics right now anyways._

     A loud crash was suddenly heard coming from beside you.

     " _Oh my gosh I'm so sorry_!!"

     Yachi yelled as she dived onto the ground where you could see broken glass shards.

_"Yachi why?!"_

————

     It was Saturday morning finally. The weather was nice outside so you had tried to think of something that you could do or go out for.

     And suddenly, it had hit you.  _Literally_.

     A book had fallen onto your head from the shelf that was above the couch.

_"Ouch... What did I do to deserve that."_

_You then kicked the wall as if it had been a real person, like it would be hurt from you doing that, and another book fell._

_"Haha, I dodged it this ti- ow! How many books are there up there?! Now two books hit me"_

     Quickly removing yourself from the couch, your right hand moved to rub your head to attempt to soothe the pain.

     As you glared at the books, it was as if a light bulb had lit up above your head.

_"I could go out and buy some manga!"_

     You almost tripped over the coffee table as you carried yourself up the cold stairs to your room to get changed.

————

     Standing on the pavement before the manga store, you observed the other shops on the busy street you were on. The manga shop seemed to be the most colourful one, that was for sure. But that just made it stand out even more,  _maybe for business_?

     Pulling the warm glass door open, the temperature dropped a few degrees as you put your first foot inside, causing goose bumps to appear on your skin.

_"It's too hot outside, but too cold inside... Haha that kinda sounds like Kenma's current concern. How do I even remember that?"_

     You first went to the shoujo manga section. A good romance story was always nice once and a while. As you peered around at the volumes, you picked out a few and put them into a bag you had picked up from the front of the store.

     Looking up from the display, you scanned the room.

_"Oh... There's a BL manga display. How interesting... I wonder how people would react if I went and picked something up from there? Not that I would mind reading it. Hmm."_

     Slowly, you shuffled over to the section across the store. By the way you were acting,  _it must have looked like you were about to make a drug deal from the suspicious movements._

     Your fingers lightly brushed against a copy of work, which you were seconds away from pulling into your bag until.

_"BL manga?!_ _How dirty_ _."_

     A loud voice could be heard from behind your back.

_Suddenly it felt like you had taken the spot light. What was this, a police interrogation?_

     Snapping your head back, you jumped back. It all makes sense now.  _Who else would be in a fricken manga store?_

_"I don't know what you're talking about..."_

     The red head tilted his head to the side, " _I'm only guessing but, I bet you know exactly what I'm talking about_."

_"Well I'm only "guessing" that you should be minding you're own business."_

_"Jeez that's rude. If you're looking for manga, shounen jump has some really good ones."_

_Ah, that's right, Tendou enjoys shounen jump._

_"What's BL manga?"_

     A deep " _villainous_ " voice came from behind Tendou.

_"Wakatoshi-kun!~ I thought you died! Where have you been."_

     Ushijima presented some magazines to the red headed teen. They appeared to be about volleyball, then again, he wouldn't really read any other type of magazine  _would_  he?

_"Ah? I didn't even notice they had magazines in here... And BL manga is kind of like romance manga but not the typical kind, this one has a very specific main aspect that stands out!"_

     Ushijima stood for a minute and stared at him looking blank.

_"I don't understand."_

_"Yeah I didn't expect you to."_

     Ushijima glanced over Tendou's shoulder and looked at you carefully.

_"Who is she?"_

_"Oh her? Just some girl that I caught buying BL manga."_


	24. Romance?

**(Your POV)**

     As you stood paying at the register of the store, you watched the two tall males leave. In the end, they didn't even ask for your actual name.

     Now you were just known as, " _The BL manga girl."_

————

     The next few weeks went by without you even realizing. Until it was the night before the day of the Fukorodani training camp with of course, Fukorodani themselves, Nekoma and Ubugawa.

     You felt a little drained by the fact that you would be staying over in Tokyo again, but this time for volleyball. Even though it would just be for three days, you wouldn't be allowed to have any alone time and you'd have to sleep in a classroom.

_Oh yeah, Kageyama and Hinata will be late because of supplementary lessons... So they won't be on the bus with us. Ah, I just realized that the bus ride will probably be long. At least I'll have people to talk to this time._

     Shuffling over to your dresser, you pulled out some extra clothing and underwear to pack. You would still have to wear what had been given to the mangers of the teams, but that didn't mean that packing a little extra wasn't okay.

_"Ugh, I have to get up early too... And during summer? Well, it's for a good enough reason at least."_

     As you shoved some stuff into a duffle bag, another thought had come to your mind.

      _I've also met Kuroo and Kenma... I wonder if they'll be surprised to see me there. Kenma probably won't care but that's besides the point. Isn't this also when Lev is first introduced?_

     Suddenly, your phone had buzzed, indicating you had gotten a text message.

_Oikawa:_ _"_ _hey (F/N)-chan, are you going to be free anytime soon?_ _"_

     " _Oh I had almost forgot I had even given him my number... But why is he asking_?"

_Y/N:_ _"_ _I have to go to a training camp so maybe after that? Why do you ask?_ _"_

_Oikawa:_ _"_ _Oh cool, what for? And I wanted to see a movie, are you up for it?_ _"_

_Y/N_ _:_ _"_ _I'm a new manger of our school's boy's volleyball team. Also, don't you have any friends to do that with instead of me?"_

_Oikawa: Oh come on, it's summer, lots of my friends are busy and I'm bored other then when we have practice. If you're the manager you'll have to see me anyways._

_Y/N:_ _"_ _... I have to go, if I have time then maybe. Bye_ _"_

     You turned off your phone and lazily plopped down on to the floor. For no particular reason, you stared at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

_"Wow, it's kind of hot in here... Oh! I completely forgot, I have a balcony in this house."_

     You quickly got up and stumbled out of the room, shuffling down the hallway towards the balcony. Unlocking the door, you pushed it open, causing a cool breeze hit your face.

     It was quite dark outside since it was around ten thirty at night. You laid your body against the hard cement railing as soon as you had stepped out of the house. No socks were to be found on your feet so the floor slightly scraped against you. You propped your arms up on the railing and looked up into the sky.

_"The stars sure are bright tonight. Just like the time I first met Nishinoya..."_

     Yachi's words had come back into your mind, " _Do you like anyone?"_

_"..."_

     Slowly, you brought your thumb to your lips and lightly brushed your bottom lip.

_"I remember during that walk home, Nishinoya had been staring at me instead of the stars. I don't know why he'd look at me when the sky looks so damn pretty... I guess it's not like I had a boyfriend in my world, so if I did end up getting into a relationship... But I don't know the consequences of if something happens. Like what if I go back to my other world?... Being in love with a character seems like it would be a nice thing-... Jeez all I'm doing is rambling, I should be going to bed."_

     Skipping back into the now cooled off house, you did a quick jog around it to make sure all of the windows and doors were locked. After that, you jumped into your bed and turned off the lights, setting an alarm in the process for five thirty in the morning since you would have to leave early.

_"Goodnight to whoever can hear me!"_

————

     Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you sat on the ground by the school gym. Not everyone had arrived which was a surprise to you. But it had seemed that the most energetic one had been here for a while.

     " _Ryu! Look at this_!"

     Noya shouted and proceeded to do a cart wheel twice in a row.

     " _Oh! Noya-san when did you learn to do that_!?"

     Tanaka gushed as Noya now stood proudly.

_How can he do something like that when it's so early?..._

_"I finally mastered it last night, now I need to start working on a back flip!"_

     " _Isn't that a bit of a long shot shrimp?_ "

     Tsukishima had added in a snarky tone.

     " _What did you just say bean pole_?!"

     Noya growled at Tsukishima whilst pouncing at him, but was quickly shot down.

     " _If you both don't stop right now you'll have to do laps nonstop around the school until you pass out_."

     Daichi stated, it was almost like you could see a black aura around the captain as he spoke,  _not like that would be a reach_...

_Oh jeez, Daichi is scary when he's mad._

_"S-sorry_."

     The two boys said almost immediately in unison.

     " _Asahi just got here so we can load the bus_."

     Coach Ukai yelled and everyone had then started to grab their bags.

     Everyone loaded the bus, all of the managers were at the front ( _along with Coach Ukai_ ), whilst the boys took up the rest of the seats.

     As soon as everyone had settled in, Takeda had started the bus and peeled out of the school's campus ground.

_Well it's probably just going to be a long boring ride so maybe I'll just listen to music... No one seems like they're going to stay awake the whole time. The only interesting thing that could happen is seeing all of the members sleeping on each other._

     Pulling out your phone and earphones from the bag on your lap, you turned on your music and laid back against the seat. The sound of the engine and rumbling of the bus quickly faded as soft music began to flow into your ears.

_I guess I'll just sit this one out like I did the last time I went to Tokyo..._


	25. And So The Training Camp Begins

**(Your POV)**

     " _Woah Tokyo sure is big_..."

     Yamaguchi had commented as he looked out of the window of the bus. Everyone had hummed or nodded in agreement.

     " _Well Tokyo is the largest city in the world_."

     Tsukishima replied calmly, not seeming as interested.

_I wouldn't doubt for a second that this isn't the biggest city in the world..._

     You had pulled out your earphones just before the bus had reached Tokyo. Everyone was in awe because of the lights and size of the city. Even though you had been here once before, it still looked amazing.

_"We'll be getting off in a few minutes so make sure you have everything ready."_

Coach Ukai had commented which led to everyone checking over their stuff.

     " _There are so many different types of people here_..."

     Yachi pointed out softly and you hummed in agreement. You could find a business man in a suit on the same street as someone who looked like an anime character,  _which was pretty ironic considering you were in an anime but... It's an interesting concept to be honest._

     Soon the bus came to a halt. Swiftly, everyone made their way off of the bus. Kuroo was standing outside of the building, seemingly waiting for Karasuno's arrival.

     " _Oh is that the Skytree_!?"

     Nishinoya and Tanaka boasted, pointing towards a electrical tower. Kuroo quickly covered his stomach and burst out laughing at the two.

_"That's just a normal cell tower."_

_"Eh?"_

     You snickered to yourself as quietly as possible, trying to hide any sort of reaction.

     After quickly calming down, you looked up at Kuroo, who returned your stare with a small wave.

     " _Do you know Nekoma's captain_?"

     Yamaguchi pondered from behind you, giving you a curious look.

_"...I guess you could say that."_

     Yamaguchi wavered for a second, looking like he had wanted to say something, but ended up keeping quite.

     Kuroo showed the team where they'd need to be and after everyone had put their stuff away so that they'd be set for the three days the team would be here, the matches started.

————

     You sat on a bench, watching a match between Fukurodani and Nekoma.

_They sure do live up to their national level team standards._

     It looked like everyone was giving it their all, despite the match only being for practice.

     Karasuno had lost every match they had played so far, not that it was a surprise, but it really hurt to see it actually happen. All of Karasuno's members looked exhausted.

    They had just finished doing their punishment drills so you picked up some water bottles and walked over to them. As you offered out the water bottles, you ended on Yamaguchi.

     " _How are you doing_?"

     Yamaguchi looked at you a little surprised by the sudden interest, " _oh, um... It's kind of hard but I think I'll manage."_

     Nodding in response, a warm smile appeared on your face.

_"Has your jump float serve been getting better?"_

     Yamaguchi's eyes perked up, " _Ah, yeah actually! I'm becoming more confident with it."_

_"Really? That's great, I hope you can perfect it soon."_

     A warm silence fell upon the both of you until Coach had ushered the team to come over to him.

     Since the boys had finished most of the water, you had decided to go fill up the bottles once again. As you walked to the fountain Kuroo had shown you, the sun beat down on your skin.

_"Jeez it sure is hot out here..."_

     One by one, you opened up the bottles and poured water into them. The water was freezing so it felt nice on your hands.

     Finishing up, you put the bottles back into the trays you had taken with you to make carrying them easier. Your body felt heavy as you started to walk back around the gym.

     Suddenly, your right foot had caught on something, causing your body to slam onto the ground.

     Letting out a hissing sound, you carefully moved into a sitting position and started pulling up your pant leg. On your right knee you noticed a large scrape.

     Miraculously, a tiny bit of dirt was in it and it looked a little green, probably due to grass stains from sliding and the pants being thin. But quickly a red liquid appeared and started to try and run down your calf.

     Cautiously, your fingers moved to touch the wound, which immediately stung as you applied pressure.

     " _Jesus Christ that hurts... I should go find the infirmary. Ugh, but the water bottles. I guess I'll carry them to the front of the gym and leave them there_.  _I can't believe the pants didn't even help with preventing the scrape._ "

     Slowly you moved to pick up the now scattered bottles and placed them back into their original spots. Finally, you removed yourself from the ground and heaved the now prominently harder to carry water bottles to the front of the gym.

     You set down the trays with hopes that someone from your team would find them and almost walked away. But out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a certain grey and black haired ace.

     " _Um excuse me_?"

     The male looked at you and quickly tuned in his attention, " _Hey hey hey, one of Karasuno's managers. What do you need_?"

     " _Eh, I actually ended up tripping and hurting my knee, can you tell me where the infirmary is_?"

     Bokuto peered down at your knee and made a slightly grossed out face.

     " _Sure, first of all it's in the building-_

_Well yeah I know that much._

_"A_ _nd you_ _go straight, then take a left, and then keep going and-... Actually I should just show you."_

     Bokuto started to walk towards the building so you followed along slowly behind him, slightly limping because it felt better on your knee. He opened the door and almost let it shut on you until he realized what the situation was.

     You hopped inside of the building, allowing him to take the lead. As you moved down the empty hallway, Bokuto kept looking back at you.

     " _Do you need something?..."_

_"H-huh? Ah, no_."

     Bokuto quickly tried to dismiss your question, which you didn't mind.

     As you finally turned the corner of the hallway, the both of you had reached the infirmary doors.

_"Um, do you want me to stay and help? Or I could go get a-"_

_"No I'm fine. I can tend to myself"_

     Bokuto nodded and left you by yourself. You stumbled into the room and turned on the lights.

_"Ha, now I have to try and navigate where things are in this room... But he probably wouldn't have been any help with that anyways."_

     You started to rummage through drawers and cabinets and soon found rubbing alcohol, a large bandage, and some other things that would be of use. Carefully you pulled a stool over to the bed and sat down on the bed, setting the materials at your side. Then you placed your right foot on top of the stool so you had better access to your knee.

     The sheets were cold but that wasn't the biggest concern you had. Carefully, you started to disinfect the wound, trying not to scream at any point due to the stinging. After you dabbed the wound clean, you took the bandage that seemed like it would work and placed it over the scrape.

_"There, im finally done... It still hurts but there's not much I can do, what did I even trip over anyways?"_

     You got up from the bed and placed everything back where it was before, then turned off the lights and walked back to the gym.

     As you opened the door of the building, you noticed that the trays of water bottles were gone. Shrugging it off, you made your way back into the gym and went to the bench.

_"How's your knee?"_

     You looked beside you and realized that Sensei Takeda was talking to you.

_"Oh, it still hurts but I'll be fine."_

     He nodded and left you alone after that. So you looked for your team and saw that they were now in a match with Fukurodani. It appeared that Hinata and Kageyama had finally made their entrance in the time span that you had been gone.

_Wow, I've already missed a lot all because I tripped and scraped my knee, this is a once and a life time thing but here I am hurting myself just to miss key events._

**** _How lame._


	26. Late Night Meeting

**(Your POV)**

     It was around nine thirty at night, the matches had ended around three hours ago. Of course some people were still practicing after they had finished eating but besides that, everyone else was either in their assigned classroom or taking a bath. As for yourself, you had found a spot by a tree outside and sat down.

     It wasn't all that cool outside yet but the sun was starting to set. You whipped out your phone and started to browse, not having much to do. Sure you could go to the managers assigned classroom, but honestly that didn't seem of interest to you at the moment. Having been around people the whole day, sitting by yourself like this was pleasant.

     The tree that you were currently sat under was a little ways away from the building. So you couldn't hear any chatter or sounds that people made.

_It was actually a very calming spot._

_"Meow"_

     You jumped suddenly at the sound. Snapping your head to your right side, you noticed a black and white cat. It's tail moved from side to side in a slow manner. As you stared at it, it peered back at you. Reaching your hand out cautiously, you allowed it to sniff your hand. After it stopped, you carefully tried to pet its head. To your surprise, it allowed you to do so. You pet the cat softly and it seemed to enjoy it.

_So the cat is friendly..._

     It walked closer to you and sat down beside your legs. Giving the cat a smile, a thought came to your mind.

_Maybe I could pick up the cat and see if it's a boy or a girl?_

     The cat looked up at you, not seeming bothered at all by being in your presence. You reached out both of your arms to the cat and held it right under it's front legs. Lifting it into the air, it didn't struggle,  _which was good_.

     Looking at its lower end, you had determined that it was a girl. You put her down on to your lap and left her alone again. She laid down and seemingly made herself comfortable. You went back to your phone for a while, time appeared to be going by fast.

     Soon, audible foot steps caused your head to lift back up. A taller figure could be made out in the distance, coming closer to you. Your heart started to race, inside you knew it couldn't be anyone of harm, but you couldn't tell at this moment who it was. It had gotten prominently darker than before, you had to have been out there for at least forty five minutes.

     As the figure got closer to you, features started to appear.

_"Oh, it's you. Please don't scare me like that."_

     Yamaguchi let out a soft laugh, walking closer with ever footstep he took, " _Why is it that I could see you from over by the gym but you couldn't see me_?"

     His eyes widened a bit as soon as he stopped talking, " _You found a cat_?"

     The cat titled it's head at the new presence,  _honestly_  you didn't know if the cat would run away or not.

     " _Actually I think it would be better to say it found me. She's friendly though_."

     You grinned down at the cat which let out a mewl almost like she was responding to you.

     Yamaguchi eventually motioned towards the spot beside you, and you nodded. Slowly he sat down and stared at the cat, reaching out his hand towards it.

     He pet the cat slowly and finally opened his mouth again, " _How is your knee doing? Sorry I never got to ask before hand, those drills have really been keeping us busy_..."

     " _Yeah I can only imagine how hard that must of been. How many matches have you actually won today_?"

     He paused for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh, " _I don't think you want to know_..."

     You let out a snicker and quickly tried covering your mouth.

     " _I'm guessing one_?"

_"That's so mean!"_

_"Haha sorry, I couldn't help myself."_

     Everything went quiet for only a second before you perked up again, " _Oh yeah! I never answered your question on my knee. It still kind of hurts but I'll be fine. But how did you even notice I was gone? I'm pretty sure I wasn't there for only like twenty minutes_."

     His eyes darted away from yours, as if the world around him suddenly became the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

     " _Well... I mean it's kind of hard not to notice that a team manager is gone, and Fukurodani's captain was pretty loud about it too_."

     " _That damn owl_."

     A smile fell on the boys face, " _He's pretty cool though. Or at least his spikes are_."

     " _Hmm_."

     You took a moment to look at Yamaguchi.  _The moon light bounced off of his face, making his freckles stand out more than usual. His hair looked silky and soft to the touch, something that you'd love to run your hands through. It seemed as if there was a slight glimmer in his eyes, though it was probably just the reflection from the moon._

     Up until now, you hadn't actually realized how large Yamaguchi seemed when he was right next to you. He wasn't short, considering he stood at around 5'11", but he wasn't the most muscular person on the team.

_He's actually really cute..._

     " _Hey do you mind if I touch your hair_?"

     Yamaguchi immediately turned his head to look at you straight in the eyes, his face appeared blank, making you second guess your request.

_"Oh um, sorry, that's kind of weird, it's cool if-"_

_"I-I don't think it's weird! But why?!"_

     He suddenly had an out burst, even through the darkness, a red hue was prominent on his face.

_"B-because it looks soft..."_

     Without even realizing, the cat had jumped off of your legs and now sat on the ground. Probably due to Yamaguchi making a bold movement out of nowhere.

     Yamaguchi remained faced towards you, slightly tilting his head down. Raising your right hand, you gently planted it on his head.

     Picking up a piece of his almost dark green looking ( _due to the moon light_ ) hair, you rubbed it between your thumb, index and middle fingers. It truly did feel soft, just as you had hoped for. His hair length was actually pretty long, so it was easy to play with.

     Lifting up your left hand, you mimicked what your right hand had been doing and began to twirl some of his hair.

     " _You're going to have to let me do your hair sometime_."

     Your eyes averted to Yamaguchi's own, giving him a small grin. Slowly you stopped fondling his hair. An in an instance, he seemed to snap out of some type of trance.

     " _H-huh? Did you say something_?"

     Letting out a sigh, you removed your hands and placed them back onto your lap.

     " _Never mind, it's not important_."

     " _I'm sorry! What did you say? I accidentally zoned out_."

     "...  _Hmm, I wonder if I should say it again, I don't know if you deserve it or not. You wouldn't listen in the first place_."

     " _N-no! It's not that. Please tell me_."

     You giggled at his actions, " _It's fine, I'm just joking. I asked if I could do your hair sometime, it's really nice_."

     " _O-oh, sure I guess_."

     " _Just tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable or not, I am asking for some odd things after all. I'm not even your girlfriend, haha_."

_"I really don't mind (L/N)."_

     A comfortable silence fell upon the both of you. Eventually you returned to leaning up against the tree.

     " _Hey (L/N)? Can I say something. It might seem kind of weird_..."

     You carefully scanned him, he was fidgeting around a little.

     " _Yeah, go ahead, it can't get anymore weird than what I've already ask and done_."

     " _I don't think you're weird at all, you're actually really cu_ -"

     " _Woah you guys found a cat_!"

     Yamaguchi stopped mid sentence and his composure quickly changed.  _He looked like he wanted to die._

     You turned your head towards whoever had interrupted Yamaguchi and quickly recognized the culprit.

Lev  _fucking_  Haiba.

     He ran towards the cat and she swiftly got up, moving in the opposite direction of Lev as fast as she could. He proceeded to chase after the cat that clearly just wanted to be left in peace,  _ruining not only your own moment with Yamaguchi, but the cat's moment of sleep also._

     " _I'm sorry, can you repeat that again Yamaguchi? I didn't hear the end of what you said_."

     "...  _Never mind_."


	27. It's Scarier In Person

**(Your POV)**

     You had woken up the next morning to an alarm going off. Groggily, you opened your heavy eyes and looked around the room.

_Ouch, my back really hurts..._

     It had quickly come to your mind again that you had slept in a classroom, filled with the rest of the managers. Whilst everyone else got up, you continued to lay on the futon that had been provided for you, though it wasn't that comfortable. Probably because it seemed older.

     You had stay with Yamaguchi up until Lev had interrupted what ever he had tried to say, leaving him in an awkward state. After that, he just kind of shrugged it off and left, leaving you by yourself. Even the cat wasn't there anymore.

_Dammit Lev._

     Suddenly, what seemed to be someone's hands began to shake you from over top of your futon.

     You gave a groan and tried to ignore it, but that seemed to only make the person more persistent.

_"Ugh, what is it."_

     Your head had poked up through the top of the covers and Yachi appeared.

_"We have to get up, otherwise you'll miss breakfast and you won't have time to get ready."_

     For a second, you almost debated faking sick. But Yachi had already started to pull you out from under the covers so that became an apparent 'no go'. Lazily you complied and got up, grabbing one of your bags in the process and headed towards the bathroom.

————

     You were sat down at a small table with Yachi, Kiyoko, and another manager which you couldn't remember the name of.  _Or more so_ , you just weren't paying attention to at the moment to be accurate.

     Aside from yourself, everyone at your table were discussing a currently airing drama. You on the other hand, had been taking quick glances at a certain someone across the room.

     You still didn't know what he had tried to say to you, and you didn't know if you ever would. When asking him after Lev had left, he just brushed it off and said he had to go get ready for bed, leaving you by yourself. With that in mind, you sat there for about five more minutes and then got up and did the same.

     There wasn't much you could do about it and it's not like you could force him to explain. Well,  _you could_ , but not without him never talking to you again.

————

     The slamming of balls against the ground could be heard from miles away. Despite everyone being tired, they were still giving it their all.

     A sudden thud sounded throughout the gym, causing you to snap your head towards what ever had happened. Hinata laid on the floor, looking somewhat dead, with a distressed Asahi at his side.

_Oh, I remember this._

_"It was clearly for Asahi, why did Hinata try to hit that."_

     You had almost forgotten how much drama these camps had brought upon the team. And this was only the start of it. Hinata was going to try and open his eyes whilst spiking, which Kageyama wasn't about to have. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would fight during the second training camp, so that wasn't a worry at the moment.

_Karasuno's turning point. Though it was cool to see it happen through a screen, it was quite intimidating to see it happen with your own eyes._

————

     It was late in the evening once again. Kageyama and Hinata weren't really talking with each other, due to Kageyama shooting him down on his decision to keep his eyes open. The mood had gone a little sour between the members, so you stayed away from the gym.

     Currently, you resided with Yachi in the manager's room.

_"The tension sure seems high today..."_

     Yachi sat with her legs pull up to her chest on the futon she had occupied.

     You let out a sigh and allowed your head to rest against the hard wall,  _"Yeah... I mean why can't they just try. Kageyama seems to be very up tight about it."_

     Yachi gave a sad smile, " _I don't like seeing the team like this, we may not have been here for long but_..."

     To be honest, it really did seem like a gamble on who was really the most upset about this. Maybe not Hinata yet, but it would be that way soon.

_"I think they'll be able to work it out by themselves. Us trying to help may make it worse."_

     Yachi nodded slowly, looking even more drained by the minute. The other managers came in to the room after their baths, meaning it was about time to sleep. With that in mind, you crawled into your covers and started to play on your phone.

     Soon the lights had gone out, so you set your phone in your bag, saying a goodnight to the everyone.

————

     Finally it was the last day of the Fukurodani training camp. The bus would be leaving in about three hours, Kageyama and Hinata had began to ignore each other completely unless they were in a match. Which was a little difficult to handle, but you knew everything would eventually be fine.

     Everyone seemed to finally be at there limits, mentally and physically. So going home and sleep in your own bed was going to be amazing. Even if the only type of injure you had gotten was a nasty scrap on your knee.

     As soon as you had began to think about going home, another problem had appeared in your mind.

_Oh shit, this is also the day when Kageyama and Hinata fight each other back at Karasuno's gym..._

     Though you didn't think you could prevent it, it was possible to at least add yourself to the equation. More so you just wanted to watch it happen, otherwise it would be a waste of an opportunity.

     You sat watching the last few matches on a bench beside Yachi. She seemed to be getting more and more into the game with each match that she had seen so far. Honestly it was kind of cute to see her tense up whenever the it would be look bad for our team, and then smile when they'd get a point.

     You're eyes focused on some of the Fukurodani members, and then the Nekoma members. Sadly you hadn't been able to really talk to them much at all. Not even Kenma or Kuroo, when the matches would end, Kuroo would run off to the third gym to practice.

     As for Kenma, well, he didn't even stick around at all. It was like he'd disappear into thin air. You even had more interaction with Lev during that one minute of him interrupting your conversation with Yams than with anyone else on the team.

     On the other hand, you had gotten to talk to Bokuto, but not the way that you had wanted it to happen. Akashi wasn't even in reach so you had nothing to talk to him about.

_Oh well, there still is the next training camp... Maybe then I'll get to talk to more characters._

     You couldn't just leave your part as a manger to go and talk to boys ( _sadly_ ). It was a commitment.

————

     It was around ten in the evening when the bus had arrived back at the school. Mostly everyone had started to leave, as they had already changed out of their gym wear. You followed Yachi around, doing a "sweep" of the area to check on things. More so just going in the direction of the gym for one reason on your end.

     " _Huh you guys aren't going home_?"

     Yachi asked into the gym, getting a reply from Kageyama and Hinata.

_"Yeah we want to practice some more. Would you mind I'm throwing up some balls for us?"_

     She looked towards you as if asking if it were fine, you nodded and she agreed with their request.

     " _Uh, I'll just watch then, I don't mind_."

     You stepped inside of the gym, staying by the door. The two nodded in acknowledgement, continuing to set up the net.

     Yachi started to toss balls up, Kageyama would set them, and then Hinata would miss. It looked the same every time, only it seemed to be getting more sloppy.

     After a while, Kageyama had just stopped.

     " _Instead of using attacks we're not sure you'll ever be able to do, you should be working on the attacks we've been using. As well as blocking and serving_!"

     Hinata let out a puff at Kageyama's words, " _But if this quick doesn't work, there's no point in me being on the court_!"

_"And I told you your will is not needed for that quick! I'll give you tosses that won't get stopped by blockers!"_

_"But then I'll never get any better!"_

     There was a pause for a second, leaving only the sound of heavy breathing in the air.

_The fight definitely seemed more scary in person._

_"The prelims for the spring tournament start next month! They are right around the corner. What do you think will be an effective weapon for us? A complete quick or an absolutely_ useless _quick?!_ ** _Huh_** _?!_ _"_

     Kageyama exclaimed, grinding his teeth together and snatching Hinata by the collar of his shirt.

     " _No f-fighting guys. Calm down Kageyama, and you too Hinata_."

     Yachi stuttered softly, slightly raising her hand towards them.

     The two stared at each other once again for a few seconds, each getting more frustrated with one another by the millisecond. But then Hinata grabbed Kageyama's fist that was keeping him contained.

_"I want to be strong enough to compete by myself!"_

_"Your selfishness is going to destroy the team's balance!"_

Kageyama barked and threw Hinata onto the floor with a struggle, causing a large bang to echo throughout the gym.

     " _Guys s-stop. Let's a-all be friends, o-okay_?"

     Yachi tried one again, but the two wouldn't listen.

     " _I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning. And I don't feel any different now_."

     Kageyama declared, and then started to walk away from the smaller boy.

     " _Kageyama_!"

     Hinata yelled and had bolted up from the floor, running into Kageyama's waist, nearly knocking him over.

     " _Damn it! Let go_!"

     He tried grabbing onto Hinata's head to rip him off .

_"I won't let go until you give me a toss!"_

     Kageyama threw Hinata around and back onto the ground harshly.

     " _Someone... Senpai_!"

     Yachi screamed running out of the gym to go get help.

_This would be over in a few seconds._

_"Give me one!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous!"_

_"That quick was stopped! Today, and during the Seijoh match!"_

_"Are you trying to say that my toss was at fault?"_

     At this point the two were grabbing at each other where ever they could.

_"No! That's not it! It was perfect! It was spot on! And yet, it was stopped!"_

     Tanaka sprinted into the gym, Yachi following behind him swiftly.

_"If I don't get any better, it's not going to work on stronger opponents,_ either _!"_

_"Hey! Stop it, you two!"_

————

     You walked by yourself on the way home.

     " _Wow, when I thought about not messing up the plot at all and just letting the fight play out, I really meant it. I didn't do anything at all_."

     The words came out of your mouth subconsciously, almost like vomit. You had just ended up staying by the door awkwardly, flinching whenever one of the two would raise there voice or hit one another.

_If I'm correct, Yachi and Hinata walked home with each other, but I don't feel like interfering with that tonight..._

     The club wasn't meeting tomorrow as a type of break from the constant training at the camp, so you were free to do whatever.

_Maybe I'll take Oikawa up on that offer from before, if he's not busy of course. Just to get my mind off of this for a little..._


	28. Not Once, But Twice

**(Your POV)**

     You rolled onto the floor with a thud, letting out a groan in the process.

     " _Ouch_..."

     The soft rug underneath you some what cushioned the landing, but not very well. A rush of fresh air blew into your nose, waking you up a little more.

_I must have left the window open last night... It's kind of cold._

     Reluctantly you pushed yourself off of the floor and walked over to the large window in your room. You pulled back the curtains on the window, letting light flood into the once dark and gloomy room. Your eyelids jammed together quickly at the sudden overflow of light, trying to adjust to the new setting.

     Turning around, the floor creaked against your feet. Strolling to your dresser, you pulled out a new pair of underwear.

     " _Hm, I wonder what I should wear today... Even if Oikawa is busy, I still want to go out for a walk, or at least do something_."

     Now moving to your closet, the doors slid open, revealing tops and pairs pants.

_"I think I own a black skirt? Maybe? I can't really remember. What top would look good with that..."_

     After pushing past all of the tops a few times, you decided on a slim fit, grey, long sleeved shirt. The skirt was in your dresser, so you opened the drawers and started to rummage again.

     Once you had found it, you folded everything you would need into neat pile and went to take a shower.

————

     Shoving a piece of toast into your mouth, you whipped out your phone and went to your messages.

     Y/N: " _Hey, are you up for hanging out today_?"

     You waited a minute or two and got no reply, so you set down your phone and continued to munch on your food.

     Suddenly, loud music started to play from your now buzzing phone, causing you to suddenly jump. Your toast plopped onto the table face down, smearing the jam and a mix of crumbs all over.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

     Your face dropped and you finally moved to wipe your hands off, glancing at the caller ID displayed on your phone in the process.

     " _Grandma_ "

_"...Oh? I almost forgot she existed... Wow, that sounded better in my head."_

     Your right hand reluctantly picked up the phone, pressing accept, " _Hello_?"

     " _Hi sweetie. How are things_?"

_"Good, how about there? How are things back at home?"_

     " _Better than before. Your father was finally able to come home a few weeks ago. He's not completely ready to go back to work yet, but I think he'll be completely recovered soon. He lost quite a lot of weight from being in that coma... Other than that, things have been just fine_."

     She explained, going on about your " _father_ ".

_"Really? That's great. I haven't gotten to talk to him yet. But he sounds a lot better..."_

     " _So hunny, when do you think you're coming back to Tokyo_?" She questioned, sounding genuinely curious.

_"... No clue. I'll be back sometime soon though. Don't worry... Um, Grandma, sorry to cut this short but... I actually have to go, I have plans today..."_

_"Oh I'm sorry that I've kept you then. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."_

_"... I love you too."_

     The phone then made a sound indicating that the call had ended. Carefully, you set the phone back down and sat up from your chair at your kitchen table.

     You grabbed some paper towel and picked up the now unappealing toast from the table, proceeding to throw it in the trash. You tried to wipe up the sticky residue that was left behind as best as you could, also using some soap and water.

     As soon as it looked clean, you checked your phone and saw an empty lock screen.

_"Huh... I wonder if he'll even reply. He could be busy with volleyball right now. But I guess I wouldn't be a priority either..."_

     You gave a sigh looked at the door.

_"Oh well. I'm going out anyways. Maybe I'll get some breakfast for starters because I dropped mine."_

     The phone call you just had lingered in your mind as you slipped on your shoes.

_It still seems so weird that I'm talking to someone that I barely even know like I'd been talking with them my whole life. Gosh... Even one day back at my own home would be nice... I miss my family._

     You picked your bag up from the ground and opened the door, locking it before stepping outside and closing the door behind you. The birds chirped and the sun began to beat down onto you almost immediately as you had exposed your skin to the outside world.

_It's actually really nice out, not too hot, not too cold..._

     The light breeze made you skirt flutter a little as you walked to your gate.

_Now that I think about it, do I even know any place that would be good for getting breakfast?_

     You stopped for a moment and pondered. Nothing came to your mind so you continued to keep walking. Maybe you'd find some place if you just kept looking.

_"Oh, hi dear! How is your summer break going?"_

     You halted in confusion, looking around for a second until you seen an older woman picking some weeds in her yard. She was looking at you so the only possible person who could have said something was her.

_"Uh, Hi. It's pretty good."_

     The woman smiled, " _You're dressed quite cutely, are you going on a date by chance_?"

     Your heart almost stopped for a second and you had to register what she had said, " _N-no I'm not! I'm just going to go get breakfast_..."

     She laughed a little and shook her head, " _I'm only teasing you. But if that's the case, there's a sandwich shop a few blocks from here. You should try it out. Just keep going the way you were_."

_"Oh, thank you ma'am. Actually I didn't know where I was going to go so thank you. Don't stay out to long in the sun!"_

     You started to stride away from the woman and she gave you a wave goodbye.

_"So a sandwich shop it is."_

————

     You were seated on a bench in a park that you had found near the sandwich shop. No one was around which you found surprising since it was summer time.

_Maybe a lot of people are just busy, or it's too hot for them..._

     You chewed on a piece of sandwich and looked around. There was a nice pond a little ways away, some birds flew/sat around it. There was also a playground that had bright yellow equipment and structures. The grass in the park appeared quite green and lively, someone must have been taking care of it.

_I'm really going to have to explore around Sendai sometime... I don't know why I haven't yet. It's actually I pretty nice place._

     You looked down for a second at your sandwich to take another bite. As you took a bite, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard coming from your right. Voices started to enter your ears, causing you to look in the direction they were coming from.

    " _Oh? Hey (L/N)_!"

     Immediately you recognized the two boys. Yamaguchi ran over to you with Tsukishima now picking up his pace a little, as to not fall behind.

     " _Uh, hey Yamaguchi. And Tsukishima, you're here too? I wouldn't expect you to come to a park_."

     Tsukishima let out a " _tch_ " sound, " _I was dragged_."

     " _Hm_."

     Yamaguchi glanced over you for a minute, " _So, why are you in a park eating a sandwich_?"

     " _I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a law saying I couldn't_."

     Yamaguchi quickly backed up, looking a little horrified, " _No! I'm sorry that sounded mean. Um, what I meant was_ -"

     " _I'm joking Yamaguchi, I'm here because I simply wanted to go out to eat_."

     You sighed and took another bite of your food.

_Well, that's part of the reason at least._

_"Okay good, that scared me for a moment."_

_"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have any reason to actually be mean to you."_

     Tsukishima let out a sigh and began to look around,  _"Can you both stop acting like you're in love with each other in front of me?"_

     Yamaguchi immediately began to deny his accusation whilst you yet again took another bite of your sandwich.

     In a swift motion as Yamaguchi wasn't paying attention because he was panicking to Tsukishima, he whacked your sandwich onto the ground. Your eyes wavered to the ground slowly, almost in shock, now peering at your  _dirty, ruined, half eaten food._

_"Oh my god I'm so sorry (L/N)!"_

_That was the second time today that your food had been ruined._


	29. Uncomfortable

**(Your POV)**

     " _I'm so sorry (L/N), can you please stop glaring at me? I even bought you more food_."

     Yamaguchi pleaded as you took a bite of a fruit sandwich. Being bitter, you ignored him and looked at some of the scenery that was around you.

     Tsukishima snickered a little, trying to cover his mouth, " _Why are you so angry anyways? It was just a sandwich._ "

     You let out a deep sigh and finished chewing, swallowing the sweet food that once resided in your mouth.

     " _This is the third time today that I'm trying to eat breakfast, because both of the previous times, my food was ruined_."

     Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side, " _What happened the first time_?"

     There was a pause for a moment. You didn't exactly want to tell them that you had dropped your own toast because of a phone call.

     " _Um... I dropped it because my phone startled me_?"

     Tsukishima snickered once again, " _Because of your phone? That's so dumb_."

     Groaning, you took another bite of your food.

     " _Tsuki, can you stop making fun of her_?"

     Yamaguchi questioned nicely, but you didn't think it would work.

     " _I think I'm good, thanks for the advice though_."

     " _That wasn't advice Tsuki_!"

     Just then, your phone beeped. You dug the phone from your bag whilst Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spoke.

     " _Oh? He actually responded_?"

     Yamaguchi turned his head to you, "...  _Who_?"

     You looked up from your phone for a minute, debating if you should even mention his name.

      _He was their rival after all..._

     " _Um, just some guy. It's nothing to be concerned about_..."

     Again there was a pause, until Tsukishima spoke up, " _Well that's even more suspicious if you don't even tell us who this person is_..."

     You shrugged them off and looked back down at your phone to check the text.

_Oikawa: "Sorry I didn't respond earlier, I'm still at practice. And sure, I'll come to your house at around six?"_

     You were slightly surprised that he had actually agreed to meet with you. Your fingers began to type a reply.

_Y/N_ _: "Okay cool, and you still remember where my house is? That's kinda creepy."_

     A small giggle pushed past your lips from your own words.

     The two boys looked at you curiously, " _Uh, what's so funny (L/N)_?..."

     Yamaguchi had spoken once again, catching you off guard.

     " _Huh? Oh! I'm sorry that was probably weird. Never mind that, I think I'll have to leave soon. It's already one and I have plans later_."

     Yamaguchi's face dropped at your words, but he quickly brought a smile back to his face, " _What are you doing later? You seem really excited_."

     You shrugged your shoulders and looked at your sandwich, " _I'm just going to hang out with someone_."

     He nodded, glancing off into the distance. The birds chirping in the distance and the sounds of other people filled your ears.

_Gosh, I really should have put on some sunscreen. The sun is really hot today, I'll probably end up getting a sun burn..._

     You picked up your bag and shuffled through your stuff. After around thirty seconds of searching, you concluded that there was in fact,  _no sunscreen in your bag_. For a second, you considered asking Yamaguchi and Tsukishima if they had any, but decided against it.

      _Why would they carry sunscreen? You'd have a better chance asking a random person than them._

     Raising the sandwich to your mouth again, you bit down and started to chew. After a moment, a random thought came to your mind that hadn't before.

_I actually haven't explored Sendai... It seems like a really nice place. I'll have to do that sometime. I think the ocean is pretty close too, maybe I'll take a train there sometime?_

     " _Hey, have either of you actually explored Sendai_?..."

     The two both looked at you confused,  _which seemed to be a reoccurring thing in your interactions today._

     " _Oh sorry, of course you both have. I was just thinking_..."

     You rested your head in the palm of you right hand. The tension in the air started to become a little thicker, making you feel a slightly uncomfortable.

_Maybe I should go home, things are starting to feel a little awkward..._

     " _I think I'm going to go home now, I still want to clean my house before I go out. Thanks for the food Yamaguchi_."

     You smiled at the boys and sat up from the chair you had resided in, pushing it back under the table once you stood.

     " _Uh? Yeah no problem, have fun later_..."

     Yamaguchi awkwardly smiled, along with Tsukishima giving a small goodbye as you walked away.

     As you were walking, you quickly picked up your pace to get home faster.

_So much for actually going out to enjoy the nature._

————

     You precisely swept up the dirt from your floor into the dust pan you were holding. After you had made sure all of the dirt was no longer on the floor, you went to the garbage can and dumped the dirt into it. You rubbed your face with your wrist and looked around the room.

_Finally, I'm done cleaning..._

     Your eyes wavered towards the clock that you had placed above your stove, it read " _5:02pm_." Walking over to your kitchen sink, you turned on the tap and began to wash your hands. The warm water felt nice and refreshing as it rinsed off any access dirt you had picked up.

     Once you decided that your hands were clean, you turned off the tap and dried them with a hand towel. Calmly you moved to pick up your phone that was placed on the counter, re-checking the text Oikawa had previously sent you to confirm the time you'd be meeting.

_Okay, so if he's going to be here in about an hour, I should probably start getting ready. I wonder if we'll eat at all?... Maybe I should at least have a snack before he gets here to be safe._

     You strolled out of the kitchen and went back up the stairs towards your bedroom to change your clothes and put on some light makeup.

————

     A bowl of fruits was placed in your hand while you watched some television. It was a little past six which made you worried but it just meant that you had more time to finish your snack. You munched on a piece of pineapple, savoring the sweet taste that flooded your mouth.

     There was an abrupt knock on your door that made you jump a little, but thankfully it did  _not_  cause you to drop your food for the third time today. You quickly ran to the kitchen and covered the bowl, then set it in the fridge. Coming out of the kitchen, you almost tripped due to your speed as to not make him wait any longer at the door. The door opened without hitch as you turned the knob.

     Oikawa appeared, giving you a smile. You smiled back until you noticed someone waiting outside of your gate.

     " _Hey, I brought a friend, I hope that's fine_."

     You were in a slight shock stage for a moment because you hadn't anticipated that you would actually get  _this_  lucky.

     The other boy strode towards you, still staying behind Oikawa, " _Hi, I'm Iwaizumi, It's nice to meet you_."

     You didn't say anything until you actually comprehended that you may have come off as odd by just staring at him.

     " _O-oh, um, hello I'm (L/N)_."

     He nodded and smiled at you, and then Oikawa spoke up again, " _There's a movie that I've been wanting to see so that's where we'll be going today_."

     You slowly nodded and thought for a second.

_We never did actually discuss where we'd be going, did we? I didn't even know there was a movie theatre around here..._

     " _I need to get my bag quickly, can you both just wait here for a moment_?"

     They both nodded and then you stepped back inside your house, closing the door behind you. Your bag was in the living room so you quickly went and snatched it from the couch. As you were walking back to put on your shoes, you could slightly make out the conversation that the two were having through the door.

     " _You clearly didn't tell her I'd be here! What if I make her uncomfortable you idiot, did you see how she reacted to seeing me_?"

     The sounds of Iwaizumi scolding Oikawa were all you could hear, even if he wasn't being all that loud. You continued to put on your shoes as you eavesdropped, going a little slower than you normally would.

     " _Sorry Iwa-chan_."

     " _Stop calling me that already_."

     You opened the door and the two shut up, " _We should be going if we actually want to catch that movie_."

————

     The walk to the movie theatre was slightly long and a little uncomfortable, mostly because you were trailing behind the two whilst they talked to each other instead about an upcoming game.

_It's like I don't even exist to them? And I was the one that scheduled plans for today... I can't believe it, I'm being third wheeled by two guys._

     You let out a soft sigh as you walked down a sidewalk that Oikawa had lead you on. The thought of when you'd actually get to watch the movie kept playing in your mind but it seemed that this walk would never end.

     " _Ah! We're finally here_!"

     Oikawa finally exclaimed, causing your ears to perk up immediately. There were some people waiting inside of the building and a few outside.

     " _Hey Oikawa, what movie are we watching_?"

     You questioned honestly.

     " **Oh! I almost forgot you were here** _, it's an action movie_."

     He replied happily, not realizing how  _rude_  he actually sounded.

     You stood still for a moment, just taking in what he had said. This was a good conformation of the previous speculation you had thought of before.

_Well this is actually just a little ironically distressing._

     A deep sigh left your mouth, slowly you allowed your body to find its away to the wall of the movie theatre. You leaned against it and awaited the time when you'd be able to get tickets to be seated, as soon as you thought maybe you'd actually be able to start conversation again, you were quickly shut down.

     " _Hey Oik_ -"

     " _Oikawa-senpai_!"

     A shrill voice interrupted you, causing your eyes widen.

_Oh no. Why me god? What did I do to deserve this._

     " _Oh? Hey_."

     The grand king replied back, grinning at the two girls that had approached him.

     " _Are you are here to see the new movie Oikawa-senpai_?"

**No** _, he's totally not here for that. This isn't a movie theatre at all._

     " _Yeah I am, I think it will be good_."

     The two girls giggled in delight, " _I see Iwaizumi-senpai is here too! Can we watch the movie with the both of you? I hear a film is always better when you can enjoy it with more people_."

     Your eyes trailed off from the two to look at Iwaizumi, who seemed unpleased with the current situation.

     " _Sorry girls but I'll have to decline, we're also here with another person_."

     The girls looked confused, " _Who_?"

     Oikawa pointed to you and you glanced away as to not make eye contact with them, " _Her_."

     They both stared for a second and slightly glared, and then kept on persisting.  _And all you could think about during this was one thing._

_It's going to be one long night._


	30. Liking Someone

**(Yamaguchi's POV)**

     I laid on Tsukishima's bed as he scanned through some random magazine. I wasn't paying much attention to what it was about, but I just assumed that it had something to do with volleyball.

_"You look constipated."_

     My brows softened for a moment to stare at him. His golden brown eyes stared back at me almost curiously. I didn't say anything back and let out a sigh.

_"Sorry."_

     He raised an eyebrow at my statement and scoffed, " _What the hell are you apologizing for?_ "

     I pondered for only a second before letting out another sigh, " _I don't know_."

     He didn't respond to what I had said, instead going back to his reading. My eyes scanned around his room for a while, not looking for anything in particular. They eventually landed on his jersey which was hung nicely on a hook that was placed on the wall.

_"..."_

_Why did_ I _have to be the last number... But I can't say I really do anything for the team either, I guess..._ **God I'm so pathetic** _._

     My mind wandered about, with my eyes beginning to drift towards my best friend once again.

_... He's so tall and attractive, I'm not a girl and even I could see that. Why couldn't I be attractive? Why can't at least one girl come to talk to me about..._ Me _...? Why not_ me _...? Just for once._ **One girl** _._

_One_... Girl.

     I stopped thinking for a moment as a face popped into my mind; stopping my train of thoughts. Without even realizing it, a sudden sound brought me out of my trance.

_"Hey Yamaguchi? Why are you staring at me?"_

     I tried to form words but nothing came out. Well, that was until my brain came up with something at was completely random;  _to him at least_.

     " _Hey Tsuki? Where... Where do you think_ she _is right now_?"

     His face stiffened for only a few seconds, was it really that obvious who I was trying to ask about?

     "...  _I'm guessing hanging out with who ever she was talking to? Why_?"

     I didn't bother answering that question. I'm sure he already knew why.

_"... Wasn't that person she was talking to a_ guy _?"_

     Tsukishima didn't respond as quickly as before. He set down his magazine and pulled down his headphones so they were placed around his thin, pale neck.

_"I don't remember her ever saying it was a guy."_

_"But it seemed like it was. Why else would she seem so happy from just a text?... Maybe she has a boyfriend that we just don't know about."_

     Now it seemed to be Tsukishima's turn to sigh, " _Well I can't say that it wouldn't make sense for it to be her boyfriend because of her reaction._ But _it's still a stretch_."

     My heart sunk a little from our current topic of conversation. It was like I almost wanted her to be dating someone,  _just_  so I could take her off of my mind.

_It's not like she would even consider dating me anyways, she's nice to everyone on the team. She's a manager for gods sake. Of course she isn't just talking to me because she wants to. It's_ basically _her job..._

_Yeah, that makes sense... She treats everyone the same. I'm not a special case. I shouldn't even be thinking about this._

_And if she has a boyfriend..._

_Well, then I should just stay away from her, I don't want to mess anything up._

**I just hope they are treating her right.**

————

**(Your POV)**

     You stood against some building wall that was starting to become very uncomfortable; probably from both aggravation and stiffness. You soon felt a presence beside you as a brush of cool air pushed past your body. Your eyes softly raised up to glance at the person who rested next to you.

_"... I'm so sorry for dragging you out here, he can kind of be an ass sometimes."_

     Iwaizumi leaned against the wall with you, slightly looking away. He shifted awkwardly and glanced at the scene in front of the both of you.

_"It's cool honestly. It's not like you planned this. You were the one dragged here, not me."_

     He exhaled loudly, letting out a deep breath.

_"Yeah but this always happens. And wasn't this your idea? He's being so rude to you."_

_"Honestly Iwaizumi, I really don't care. Thanks for checking up on me though, it's really sweet."_

     You finally turned your head away from what you were watching and looked towards Iwaizumi, smiling genuinely at him.

     A red hue was in bedded on his cheeks, which honestly could have been from the cool night air or from your words.

      _The ladder seemed more likely though._

     You scanned over his features for a little while longer before going back to the annoyance you had been previously watching.

_Ah yes, Oikawa and his fangirls._

     Originally he had said that he wouldn't allow them to interrupt the three of you, but...

     The girls had kept on begging and begging until he finally gave in and said, " _Only for a little while_!"

_Only for a little while_ my _ass_.

     He had sat with them the whole time, not even watching the movie that he had decided to come watch with you because he,  _quote on quote_ , " _Had really been wanting to see (it)._ "

     Sure you had already expected this behaviour to happen at some point.  _It was Oikawa, he was popular_. And sure,  _you were just some girl he met at a super market_.

     But that didn't mean he had the right to just blow you off and completely ignore you for a few random girls.  _Well_ , maybe  _not_  random. They were probably from his school.

     Actually, to make it worse, he had not only ignored you, but also his best friend. At first it was just you that was getting ignored. But now it was also his closest friend.

     Oikawa and his followers laughed about something that you hadn't picked up on because you didn't care enough. It just made you more annoyed.

     The movie had ended over an hour ago and it had gotten quite dark in that time. Your body shivered lightly as the cool night air started to get to the amount of skin that was exposed on your body.

     It appeared that Iwaizumi noticed this and quickly spoke up.

     " _If you don't mind, I could walk you home instead of wasting time waiting for this dork? It's getting pretty late anyways_."

     You turned your head to look up at him once again and considered his offer. Quickly your body started to move on it's own and pushed itself off of the wall.

     " _Why not, I'm actually getting tired. But shouldn't we tell Oikawa first_?"

     He quickly shook his head in disagreement, " _No thanks, he'll try to come with us and it will just make things worse_."

     You side glanced towards Oikawa again and sighed in agreement.

     " _Okay then, let's go_."

     You began to walk and he swiftly followed behind you. Thankfully, you knew you had nothing to fear because you had already learnt about his character outside of this world. He would simply walk you home late at night.

     It wouldn't be the first time this was happening, you had done this with a few other characters. But it was for the same reason. You didn't distrust them, even if  _they_  barely knew you.

     It seemed like with everyday that went past, you started to fit into this world more and more naturally. There were things that still made you think, but it was almost like you had actually started to feel like these characters were completely real.

      _How could you be here talking to them if they weren't_?

     One could say you were losing hope on ever returning back to your own world. As everyday passed, it almost just felt like a dream.  _This_  world became  _normal_  to you.  _And the other world_... It became the idea that you had once had about this world.

**Fiction**.

     Maybe your previous life was a shame and you had been living a lie.  _Anything_  was possible at this point.

     You still didn't even know how you got here. All you remembered was waking up to Yamaguchi hovering over you.

_How did you get here? What caused it?_

    The last thing you remembered was playing around with Alex and _then..._

     A sudden pain in your head made you stop in your tracks and cry out a screech of pain. You immediately dropped down and crouched into a ball, holding your head steady. Another surge of pain washed over your body, causing you to squeeze your head harder and close your eyes.

_"Hey?! Are you okay?!"_

     You heard a faint voice that seemed to be far away. Almost like it was fading. You made an attempt to open your eyes once again and removed your hands. Though as soon as you did, you felt extremely nauseous and dizzy.

     Your body dropped to the ground, the cold, hard cement felt nice on your growly hot skin. Both of your arms were now wrapped around your stomach.

_"Hey can you hear me?!"_

     The voice tried to come through again. But it sounded foggy. A ringing pounded in your ears, cancelling out everything else.

     It felt hard to breathe,  _was there no oxygen_? Your breathing became faster and faster, but you could only focus on the pain currently going through your body.

     You felt two arms pick you up a bit, moving you back towards their chest.

     You sat there panting for awhile up until the pain had started to reduce, not caring about what was happening around you.

     The ringing started to go away and soon your head felt less heavy. Still not the best,  _but better._

_"What happened to you? Are you okay?"_

     It had taken you a moment to realize Iwaizumi had moved you into his chest so you could rest on something less... Scratchy and rough. You had no time to over analyze the situation and just leaned back into him, not preparing to move or speak any time soon.

_"Sorry, you probably don't want to speak right now... I'll wait until you feel better."_

     That took a while, around ten minutes of just sitting on the hard ground. Neither of you said anything, but Iwaizumi had checked his phone a few times to reply to texts.  _Maybe from Oikawa?_

_"I got sick suddenly..."_

     Iwaizumi laughed lightly, " _Well I_ _figured that much out. Do you know why_?"

     You shook your head no, not wanting to waste energy on talking when it wasn't necessary.

_"Can you move?"_

     You slowly removed yourself from him and raised yourself from the ground. Your knees wobbled a little and your hands flew to him for support.

_"Should I take you to the hospital?"_

     You quickly shook your head no again.  _Going to the hospital would be a pain at this time_. You just wanted to lay down and sleep, probably take a few tylonel along side.

_"... I'll give you a piggyback ride to your house."_

     He got up from the ground and turned around so that you faced his back. He bent down and waited patiently. Not wanting to refuse his offer, you climbed on and he hoisted you up onto his back.

     " _I'm just going off of my memory for where I'm taking you, so tell me if I take a wrong turn_." He spoke softly which wasn't something you had heard before,  _even in the anime._

     You hummed in response and rested comfortably on his back. You could feel his muscles through the thin jacket he had on. It made sense that he seemed to be quite muscular because he was of course the current ace of his volleyball team. Not to mention, he also held the crown for arm wrestling at his school.

     Your eyes closed once again and you let out a yawn. Your ears had tuned into the sounds of Iwaizumi's footsteps and his slightly heavy breathing. Good thing he had a great stamina, because the walk home was still pretty long.

_"Hey, do you have anyone you like?"_

     The sudden question caught you off guard, making you let out a little " _uhh_ ," sound to buy sometime.

     You stopped for a second to actually think about what he had asked.  _Did you like someone?_

_You didn't know how deep your feelings could go for someone that was from a different world. Surely you hadn't liked anyone from where you had come from, so that was already out of the question._

     But then a face came to mind.

_Maybe_...  **Him**?

_"... I may."_

     You could sense he was smiling even though you couldn't see his face, " _It better not be Oikawa, you're too good for him_."

     " _Nah, it isn't_."

     There was a pause in the conversation, allowing you to pick up on some other sounds around you. Some cars moving in the distance and some crickets. Not much was happening on this particular summer night.

_"I heard you're a manager for Karasuno's team... Is it one of them? If you don't mind me asking."_

     You moved your head so you would be able to look up at the sky, the stars were shining down on the both of you nicely. It took you a moment to notice that it was a full moon. And for some reason, that seemed to fit the current atmosphere perfectly.

_"... I think so."_

     He chuckled a little at your response,  _"You think so?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Well. I'm sure whoever you like won't be able to turn you down."_

_"I don't think he's aware that I like him."_

_"Maybe you should tell him? Communication is a big part of starting relationship."_

     You hummed in response, getting tired of forming words. It was a lot of effort for someone who had just had a wave of sickness wash over them.

_"... I'm scared of getting rejected though. Plus I should figure out if I really like him. He's too nice of a guy and if I figured out that I didn't like him after all and we were dating, I would feel bad."_

_"I already said I doubt he would reject you."_

_"But what if he does?"_

     He let out a sigh and stopped walking for a moment,

_"Well then you should just accept it, but for all you know,_ **he could be thinking the same things as you right now** _."_


	31. Just My Imagination

**(Your POV)**

     After you had gotten home, you took off what ever make-up you had put on and got into your pajamas. Iwaizumi had piggybacked you the whole way home, which was actually quite a long walk. So it surprised you that he could even hold you for such a long period of time.

_If I were him I'd have definitely given up after a minute._

     It was around ten thirty now so the sun was completely set. After you had finished changing, you quickly made yourself a cup of coffee and went out to your balcony with some slippers. This was the second time you had been out here ever since you had arrived. The first time wasn't even that long ago, but it was pleasant. A great spot to think.

**"He could be thinking the same things."**

     Those words rang in your mind once again. It felt almost agonizing, you had never had to deal with these types of emotions before.

_Just get rid of them and everything will be fine. That was the motto that seemed to work the best._

     But this time seemed different. Maybe... Just maybe, this time would be worth it. He was a great guy. Kind of on the ordinary side, but he was interesting in his own ways.

     Falling for a character  _normally_  would be harmless but... Not in your current situation. You could see them physically in front of you, they could hurt you, talk to you, and much more.

     That was actually normal now, before it was crazy but it's been a few months.

_"Hmm... Should I try? I don't know how long I'll be here for?... Well, I've already been here for about three months. It could last a long time."_

_"What do you have to lose?"_

     A voice had popped into your head, not your typical one, this one was unrecognizable. It brought up a good question.

_"What do I have to lose?... Huh."_

_Do I really even have anything to lose? This life was something that I just appeared in randomly anyways. What if it's all fake. Wait... If that's the case then could I just jump off of a building and everything would be chill? I haven't tested that out. But then what if I die? Do I just cease to exist?_

_"... Ugh. I'm getting so side tracked! I'm supposed to be thinking about what I want to do with my time here! Not trying to attempt kill myself just to see if I'm invincible!"_

_Him. I need to be thinking about him..._

_If I'm really going to try to do this, I need to plan it out. I don't want to look like an idiot._

_I think I'll follow Iwaizumi's advice and just go for it; with caution._

     A sudden ringing cause you to jump slightly and almost drop the mug of coffee that you still had in your hand.

_"Oh Jesus Christ that scared me. What the hell?... Oh, my phone. It's off silent."_

     You dug into your pajama short's left pocket and pulled out your phone. It was just a single text message that was displayed across the bright screen that was burning your eyes.

**Oikawa** : " _I'm sorry, you asked me to hang out and I didn't even pay attention to you. But at least Iwaizumi was there to clean up my mess_."

     Your eyes drifted over the letters placed across the screen. Then your thumb moved to unlock the screen so you could reply, but stopped half way.

     To be honest, you weren't really in the mood to reply to anyone, or even talk in general. After about ten seconds, the screen dimmed and then turned off, leaving you once again in the dark.

     You let out a sigh and lowered the phone back into your pocket.

     He was right about the Iwaizumi part, if it weren't for him a lot of the night would have been completely different. The girls would have still come into the picture but there wouldn't have been damage control for you. He was nice enough to waste even more time on you by taking you home when he really didn't have to.

_"... Should I try to talk to him next time we have practice?..."_

     The next practice actual was in about two days. You had honestly hated that they went through summer break with practice still, regarding the word " _break_ ". But they were dedicated and serious so it had to be done. It's not like you did much anyways, but it did take up a lot of time. You were there for the characters, not for the actual sport although it was a bonus.

     Testing the waters during breaks at practice and at school seemed to be the best way to start.

     Now all you had to hope for was not getting blown off.

\---------

     The next day had passed slowly leaving bored out of your mind. But finally it was the day that you'd have to go to practice once again. You woke up early and started to get ready, even though practice didn't actually start until around one in the afternoon because there wasn't any school.

     Firstly you took a shower to wake you up and then you made a nice breakfast for yourself and sat on your balcony to eat. The fresh summer air drifted into your nose, causing you to sigh calmly.

_I'll have to invest in a chair for this balcony sometime... Maybe in a few days._

     You moved around uncomfortably for awhile until you had finally found a somewhat cozy spot to sit. The sounds of a lawn mower running and birds chirping filled your ears. The blue sky was calm today, without any clouds in sight. To top things off, the breeze was refreshing.

     School was still around a month away from starting again. The summer seemed like it would last forever.

_Don't I have summer homework to finish?_

     You pondered that thought and decided that you would do it sometime later into the summer, but not last minute to save yourself some stress.

_I'm pretty sure all of the third years have finished their work, and probably the rest of the team members that are in advanced classes. It's going to be so funny to watch Nishinoya and Tanaka scramble to finish whilst begging Chikara to help them._

     You let out a soft giggle and took a bite out of your food.

     After you had finished eating, you sat there for a while, watching people go by and eventually getting up to change and get ready to go out.

————

_"I want ten perfect receives from each of you, line up!"_

     Coach Ukai had been ordering them around for about an hour straight now, only giving them very short breaks to catch their breath and grab a drink.

     Since Kiyoko was the eldest manager, she had been helping the most with the drills. Yachi and yourself sat on the bench, occasionally helping out with drills and fetching water for the team members.

_"Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun still seem really tense towards each other..."_

     Yachi had made a comment, though you couldn't tell if she was directly trying to talk to you or if she had just been thinking out loud.

_"Yeah, they still aren't talking."_

     She turned her head and stared at you for a second, she began to look you over.

_"Hey (F/N)-chan, wait, is it alright if I call you that?"_

     Yachi quickly wavered in her sentence with a worried tone.

_"Oh, sure, I don't mind."_

     She exhaled suddenly, letting out a bunch of air that you hadn't even noticed she had been holding.

_"Okay, um, sorry if I'm digging but... Is there something wrong with you? Oh wait! That sounded bad! I mean't, uh... Did something happen?..."_

     So she had noticed. You hadn't been acting off in your point of view so you didn't consider that she would figure out that something had happened. Since you hadn't anticipated it, you didn't have a clue as to where to start answering.

     Now it was your turn to pause and let out a sigh.

_"(F/N)-chan you don't need to answer if you don't want to-"_

_"No it's okay."_

     She gave a soft smile and put her hands in her lap, waiting patiently for when you would say something else.

_"Um, I've been trying to decide something recently and I think I might go for it. I'm just scared for how it will turn out..."_

     Your sentences came out jagged, choppy, and quiet. For a second, you almost decided to start talking again to clear the air. But she spoke up.

_"What is it? I'm sure it can't be that bad. You were the one who pushed me out of my shell so I could even meet these people."_

_"Yachi you did that all on your own."_

_"You gave me a push so I'll do the same for you as repayment. Now tell me, I'm super curious!"_

     You told her to keep her voice down and prepared yourself for the words that would have to slip through your dry lips next.

_"Um. I think I may... How do I say this?..."_

_"Yeah?..."_

_"Like someone?"_

     She almost squealed but then quickly remembered the situation you both were in.

_"Really?! Since when. I'll help all I can! I can't believe you're interested in someone~"_

     A deep sigh left your body as you leaned back onto the wall.

_"Well, I don't exactly know yet but I think I may..."_

_"Is it someone from the team?"_

     There was a long pause after this sentence from you, leaving her to reach her own conclusion.

_"Can I guess that the answer is yes?..."_

_"... Yeah."_

_"Who?"_

     Maybe saying something where everyone could potentially hear would be a  _bad_  idea...

_"Can I tell you after? Incase someone hears?"_

_"Just whisper it into my ear."_

     You groaned a little and stalled for a moment, eventually moving closer to her to lean in.

**"Yamaguchi."**

     She looked up at you with wide, almost glowing eyes and she pulled back from you.

_"Oh my gosh really!?"_

_"I think you would have said something like that no matter who I would have answered..."_

     She quickly shook her head from side to side, still looking as rattled as ever.

_I didn't think it would be this big of a deal._

_"No? I'm just surprised it's not one of the older members. You seem really mature so I just kind of assumed that you would take interest in one of them. Sorry."_

_Mature? How? I legit let a book hit me in the head and then got angry at it. I also kicked a wall because of it... Wow I sound dumb._

_"How am I mature?"_

_"You live alone and really seem to know what you're doing! I would have assumed you were an upperclassmen if I would have met you out of school."_

     You didn't really believe it but you could see where she was coming from.

_If I weren't me, maybe I'd be thinking the same thing? Wow I've never even thought about it like that._

_"I mean, you're right. But I just have to I guess? I don't even know... Anyways, I think that I may ask him out but I really don't know how he feels about me in that way?"_

_"Just try! I'll try to help also, so it's not like you'll do this alone."_

     You turned your head to look into her eyes properly. The look she had on her face was soft and innocent so you concluded that it was a genuine offer.

_"Okay. Thank you Yachi. You're really great. Just so you know."_

_"E-eh? How."_

_"Don't even get me started."_

————

     Practice had finally finished so Yachi and yourself walked over the members and started to hand out towels and water bottles.

     She had pushed you towards the first years as she had decided to help the upperclassmen. She had even given a subtle thumbs up that looked very awkward as she waddled away.

     You nodded and started to slowly tread towards them. Kageyama and Hinata were discussing something together whilst Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stood beside one another catching their breath.

_"Hey guys, here are some towels and water if you need."_

     Hinata quickly snapped his head towards you and it almost looked like sparkles formed around him.  _Almost._

_"Oh! Thanks (L/N)-chan~"_

     Hinata quickly snatched a towel and bottle from you and went back to Kageyama.

_"I could still stand for another few hours though... Hey coach-"_

     Kageyama quickly kicked him fiercely and glared down at the ball of energy.

_"Stop it dumbass, our muscles need to rest."_

     Hinata looked back at him and began to pout and grumble to himself in spite.

_"Thanks for the drinks and towels (L/N)."_

     Tsukishima took two of both and passed one of each to Yamaguchi who spoke a small thank you.

_"Coach Ukai is pretty hard on you guys. It almost makes me tired just watching you all practice."_

     " _Of course he would he strict, he's trying to take us to nationals_."

     Kageyama spoke up to you finally and you nodded in agreement.

_"Well yeah I know that, I'm just pointing it out. Though it's good to see everyone is taking it seriously."_

     He hummed at your words, " _If they weren't I'd make them pay_."

     " _Oh? That sounds like something a king would say_."

     Tsukishima snickered in response.

     Well, it seems that the line didn't completely fade away after all.  _Poor Kageyama._

_"Hey stop trying to refer to me as King!"_

     " _Yeah Tsukishima! He doesn't like it_!"

     Hinata suddenly got into the debate along side Kageyama.

_"Aw, that's cute Shrimpy. You really do care for him even though he calls you dumb."_

     You knew Tsukishima was just pulling their legs because they had already made it past this stage quite awhile ago.

_"Guys stop it, we need to go get changed and help clean up."_

_Ah_ , there was Yamaguchi's voice. He was the only one who wasn't really talking all that much.

_Why did he seem so eager to end the conversation?_

     You looked up at the only clock in the gym and seen that it was getting really late.

_"... Yeah. You should all go get changed, it should already be dark out."_

     The boys nodded and said thanks once again as they returned the bottles and towels to you.

_Well, so much for talking to Yamaguchi. Maybe he's just not feeling well or something? He didn't even try to talk to me._

_"... I shouldn't think about it too much."_

_Usually, Yamaguchi would be happy when I'd try to talk to him._

_Well, it's probably just my imagination anyways._


	32. Soon Enough

**(Your POV)**

     You walked home in an unsettling silence. This was one of the first times you had gone home by yourself from practice in a while.

     Hinata had asked if you would like to walk home with him, but you assumed that would mean all of the first years. And since Yamaguchi had been giving off a random cold vibe to you, you shrugged him off and said no. You would have loved to walk home with them, it's just that you didn't know how  _Yamaguchi_  would feel about it.

     The only sounds you could hear were your own foot steps and light buzzing from the street lights that you walked under every so often. Maybe also a sigh rolling off of your lips every minute or so.

_Things were so good about a day ago? What even happened?..._

_"Gosh, it's not like I can even go off of the plot for help. Nothing like this even happened in the plot so how the hell should_ I _know what to do? I didn't even know drama like this could happen in this universe..."_

     You groaned to yourself out loud, digging your right heel into the ground and rubbing your temple in the process.

_"What plot?"_

     Your body instinctively jumped up and let out a squeak from the sudden noise. Your legs whipped you around and there stood Sugawara by himself about 8 meters away from you.

_"Um, what?"_

     Sugawara cocked an eyebrow and let out a sigh, " _I should be asking you that_?"

_It's not like you could tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe you. You haven't told anyone the truth yet because it is_ way _too absurd. Who the hell would believe someone that said they were from another universe and they some how ended up here?_

_"Uh, nothing. I was just, talking about an anime I've watched recently...?"_

_Yeah,_ that _will work._

_"Oh, okay then. Are you sure it's just that? You seem pretty distressed about something."_

     Sugawara scanned over you for a second with an unsatisfied look on his face. Clearly what you had said wasn't enough to get him off of your back.

_"I don't think it would really matter to you anyways if something was wrong. So why ask?"_

     The both of you paused for a minute. What you had said had come off quite rude so you couldn't blame him for not knowing how to reply.

_"Well I try to look after everyone in the club so..."_

     A small sharp tinge of regret fled through your body. Why  _were_  you acting so cold all of the sudden?

_"Sorry, I'm just not in the best mood right now."_

     You tried to end the conversation at that, starting to move your arm to wave and then walk away. But he didn't seem to be having any of what you were doing.

_"Bottling up problems isn't good for your health. I could listen to what is bothering you if you'd like?"_

_Why is he doing this. I'm pretty sure I've made it clear I don't want to be around anyone right now._

     You raised your head to look directly at him and spoke genuinely, " _Well if I'm being honest, I don't really know the problem myself. So you can't help. Thanks for the offer though_."

_"Could you at least explain to me what happened?"_

Your eyes perked up a little.  _Why in the hell was he going to such an extent to find out?_ Normal people would have given up after the rude remark you made but nope.  _Apparently not him for some reason._

     You looked back down again at the gravel. If you explained to him what was bothering you, that would give away a lot secrets you were keeping. Considering you had just figured out that you might like Yamaguchi, you didn't want it to end as quickly as it had started.

_"I... I don't know if I'm comfortable with telling you what happened."_

     Sugawara let out a sigh and finally started to close the distant between the two of you. Not much else was going on around you two. Your surroundings almost seemed dead.

_"Can I guess?"_

     This made you cock an eyebrow at him. He quickly realized you weren't going to reply to him so he opened his mouth again.

_"If I guess the situation will you tell me about it?"_

     You glanced around for a second time, observing your surroundings. Even though they were dead, that didn't mean someone couldn't have been lurking in the background.

_"... Fine. But not here. What if someone is eavesdropping?"_

_"I highly doubt that but okay, whatever you'd like."_

————

     You had walked with Sugawara to a look out that was hidden on a small jogging trail. It showcased the whole town. It wasn't the size of a city per se, but it wasn't too small. There were quite a few schools in the area so lots of people lived around here.

_"I mentioned a while ago that I wanted to go exploring around here, I just haven't had a chance to."_

     Sugawara turned his head towards you and pushed himself from the railing so he could stand straight up again,  _"When did you say that?"_

_Oh yeah dumbass you didn't tell_ **him** _that._

_"I didn't mention it to you, but I did mention it to other people."_

     He exhaled a little louder, seemingly a little upset for obvious reasons.

_"You haven't been here for that long right?"_

     You nodded at his words, you just haven't had much time to go around and explore or will power to move when you finally had some time to yourself.

_"Well, I could show you some places I've found over the years that I've lived my life here? You are at one right now; pretty cool right?"_

     You looked over the railing and took in all of the beauty that this place had to offer.

_"Yeah. Actually, this look out is really nice. It's isolated from people and the view point is just perfect so you can see everything. Thanks Sugawara."_

     Finally for the first time that night, you turned to him and offered a warm smile.

     He looked over your face and returned your smile back, " _You're welcome... Now can I finally guess_?"

_"... Yeah go ahead, I doubt anyone would be here."_

     He nodded his head slowly in agreement and stalled a little before starting to speak.

_"By chance does this have anything to do with Yamaguchi?"_

     You almost choked from how quick he was to guess the right answer.

_"... Uh? Maybe?"_

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

_"... Yeah."_

     He grinned a little, probably feeling proud about getting it on the first try.

_"If you're wondering how I figured that out, it was because I was watching when you went up to the first years after practice."_

_Now that I think about it, it probably looked pretty awkward from an outsider's perspective._

_"How bad did the conversation look?"_

_"Not that bad, it was just weird that Yamaguchi-san didn't try talk to you. Normally you both seem to get along so it stood out to me."_

_"That does make sense, I'm just surprised that you noticed that I talk to him a lot."_

     He laughed a little bit, " _Well it seems like he is the first person you go up to every time you help out at practice. So I'm pretty sure everyone's noticed... Just maybe not Yamaguchi himself_."

     He had whispered the last part, so you didn't exactly hear what he said.

_"Hey what was that last part? You mumbled your words."_

     His eyes widened a little and he shook his head quickly, " _Oh it was nothing! Don't worry about it_."

_I swear he said something about Yamaguchi at the end I just couldn't hear it well enough... Dammit._

_"... Whatever you say I guess. I just don't know why he's acting so cold towards me all of the sudden? I don't remember doing anything to offend him."_

     Sugawara moved to lean back against the railing of the out look, " _Yeah, me neither if I'm being honest. I haven't heard him mention anything at any point... Tsukishima would most likely know but I doubt he'd say anything so that's useless_."

     You groaned, pulling at your skirt a bit harshly.

_"Woah there don't tear your skirt. You need that for school."_

_"I do what I want."_

     He chuckled at your response, " _Yeah it seems like it. Your a mix of a lot of different personalities in one person_."

     You frowned at him in confusion, " _Is that supposed to be a bad thing_."

     " _Oh? No, of course not. I've just never really met a girl like you before to be honest. It's kind of refreshing_."

     " _Okay now I'm even more confused, I'm not that interesting or anything_."

     Sugawara turned his head to you and sighed, " _You're just... Different? I guess. I don't know. It's probably because you_ _'re_ _from Tokyo_."

_Oh shit yeah I forgot I'm supposed to be from Tokyo. That's were my "father" and the rest of my "family" are._

_"Wait, why are you here anyways? What made you come to Sendai? Surely it can't be for any type of exciting activities."_

     No one had really asked you why you moved here yet, so you didn't know how much to say. Or even what to say. You didn't know why the "you" that previously lived in this body beforehand moved here. They wouldn't know about the anime this world is based off of, or takes place in.  _So why?_

     The only answer you could think of was from a conversation you had with your grandma from this universe. It was something on the lines of getting away from all of the stress of losing your family.

_But if I had lived through that, would I really want to talk about it?..._

_"Um, that's a little personal. Let's just say... To have a fresh start."_

_"Oh, okay, sorry for asking."_

     You hummed back at him, signalling that it was alright.

     The both of you sat in a pleasant silence for awhile, admiring the view that Sendai had to offer. You could see some cars flying by in the streets and the occasional person walking around even though it was dark.

_"I wonder what everyone else is doing right now."_

     Sugawara turned his head to look at you for a moment, taking in what you had asked.

_"Well, Daichi and Asahi are probably at home. The second years might be hanging out together. And the first years are probably either at home or still walking because they got side tracked."_

_"I actually wouldn't doubt that? I bet they'd have no idea that we would have ended up here together."_

_"... Yeah, I wouldn't have either to be honest. We don't really talk all that much so I bet no one would believe that we would randomly hang out with each other one night."_

_"You have a point."_

     Sugawara moved to pull his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

_"We should probably get going, I don't want your parents to be worried about why you're out so late."_

     You watched him laugh for a minute before you interrupted him, " _Actually I live alone so they wouldn't even know I'm out in the first place_."

_"Oh? Oh god. I'm sorry, that must have sounded insensitive."_

_"It's fine, you didn't know."_

_"Is it really...?"_

_"Yeah."_

_It's not like they are special to me anyways..._

————

     Sugawara had offered to walk you home so you accepted. The walk wasn't too long considering the look out was near your house.

     When you got there Sugawara looked at your house in awe, " _Are you sure you don't live with someone, this house is huge_!"

     You kicked your foot against the ground as he gawked at the size of the home you lived in.

     " _Yep, I'm sure. That's pretty much the reaction I've gotten from everyone who has walked me home so far_."

_"Well obviously, your house seems amazing."_

     You smiled at him and finally stopped kicking your foot on the ground for entertainment.

_"I'd invite you inside but I'm guessing your parents need you to get home more than I needed to."_

     A pout grew on his face until he sighed sadly, " _Yeah, you're right. But before I go, I'll let you know if I hear anything about Yamaguchi-san okay_?"

     A soft smile fell over your face from those words.

     " _Thanks Sugawara_."

     He waved goodbye and you did the same, watching him walk off into the distance.

_"... Well I didn't expect something like that to happen to me tonight."_

     You pulled out your phone to be met with a blank screen. The screen turned black once again when you quickly moved to turn off your phone.

     For some odd reason, seeing no messages or even any type of notifications on your screen didn't bother you. It was almost comforting in some  _ironic_  way.

_"Well, I may not have the plot to go off of to fix my problems or comfort me this time. But maybe that's not such a bad thing... It's almost exciting?"_

_It seems to be all up to how well I can guess how I should go about talking to him again. Or maybe it's not even that. Maybe it's just how well I would naturally fit with him without altering my personality to fit his own. Gosh I don't know._

_But I guess I'll find out soon enough._


	33. Pain In The Ass

**(Your POV)**

     It seemed as if everyone became extremely busy after that first practice. No one was around to walk home with because mostly everyone had decided to either keep on practicing at the gym or they would go and practice somewhere else.

_It really seemed like the only person who wasn't staying after practice was Tsukishima._

     Since no one had asked you to help with anything, the only choice you had was to change and go home. Yachi had stayed to toss some balls for Kageyama to set up. As for Kiyoko, you didn't exactly know what she was doing, but it was safe to assume she was washing the practice match jerseys or something on the lines of that. Maybe even just washing out the water bottles.

     So that left you alone by yourself in the dimly lit, cold, female locker room. You didn't have a club room to change in unlike the boys because of course it was a boy's club. Because of that, you had to change in the locker room that you would change in for gym.

_Usually it wouldn't even be that dark in here, but it seemed like one of the lights needed to be changed._

     Finally you finished buttoning up your dress shirt, now all you had to do was put on your bow. It was way too hot to wear your blazer or sweater so your summer attire ended up being just your short sleeved dress shirt, your skirt, your bow, and some knee high socks. The only exception was when it was raining or a somewhat cold day outside. Then you'd wear your sweater and blazer.

     You had noticed Kiyoko's school uniform in her cubby so clearly she had to be doing something at the school.

_"Well, I should get going home..."_

     You grabbed your school bag and strode out of the changing room. The sun had already started to set, which meant the sun would be glaring straight into your eyes.

_Ugh, why does the sun have to be so god damn bright? I get that it warms the Earth but wow._

     As you walked past the gym, you caught a glimpse of Noya practicing with Asahi. It seemed that Noya was trying to set the ball up for him to spike.

_"... Noya looks like he's struggling to set the ball correctly... Oh yeah, that's right. He mentioned at some point in the story that he's never been good at it."_

     You continued to watch for a few more seconds until you finally took your gaze off of the two boys and began to walk towards the school entrance again.

_"Hm, maybe I could go look at whoever is practicing in the second gym where the girls team would usually practice...? I guess I'm not in a huge rush."_

     Before you could go though, you spotted Tsukishima playing on his phone at the front entrance.

_Maybe he's waiting for Yamaguchi?... Wait no. Yamaguchi already left._

     Before, you were just going to go around the front of the school to get to the second gym but now because you had spotted Tsukishima, the thought went completely out of your mind.

_"Great, now I feel awkward. Thanks mind... I'll try to just leave without him noticing me."_

     You slowly started to walk across the grass and soon got onto the pavement. The sounds of your footsteps became louder, causing you to wince a little bit.

_God, why am I like this. Why can't I just leave normally?_

     As soon as you were about the step outside of the school's entrance, Tsukishima raised his head, making you walk a little faster.

_"Hey (L/N), can you come here for a minute?"_

     The sounds of your footsteps stopped abruptly, leaving only the sounds of the wind blowing at the trees and the occasional sounds of someone talking loudly to enter your ears.

_"Uh... Sure."_

     You turned your body and made your way over to the lanky boy that leaned up against the school's entrance. Not wanting to come too close, you stopped around five feet ahead of him to keep your distance.

_"So what do you need?"_

     He looked up from his phone again and locked it, swiftly putting it into the back pocket of his pants.

_"I just have a few questions."_

     There was a pause for a minute, you contemplated saying something to cut the thick tension ( _that was most likely only on your side_ ), but he had spoken up again before you could.

_"By chance do you have a boyfriend?"_

     Now, this was the first time you had ever been asked this ( _at least in this world_ ), so it took a second for your brain to register what he had asked.

_Apparently_  you must have looked really confused because he had spoken up once again.

_"Well?"_

_"... Um... Why are you asking me that?"_

_"Could you please just answer the question?"_

_"No. Not without you telling me why."_

     He let out a frustrated groan and his eyebrows furrowed like little hills on his forehead.

_"Okay then, are you talking to anyone? Maybe not dating someone?"_

     You squinted at him in silence as a bunch of jumbled thoughts ran through your mind at the speed of sound.

_Why the hell would he be asking me these things? I doubt he'd like me... So why? What's the point of asking me if I'm seeing anyone? How would that benefit him?_

_"I don't see why it would matter to you? That's my own business."_

_"It's a simple question. Just answer it."_

_"Are you asking for yourself by chance?"_

     He stayed silent for a moment and glared at you with an awful scowl on his face. Yeah, obviously it wasn't for him. He turned girls down left and right.  _Why the hell would he want_ **you** _all of the sudden?_

_"Yeah I didn't think so... So who are you asking for?"_

_"God, who do you think I'm asking for?"_

_"... I don't know? I don't know who would like me."_

     By this point, he seemed like he was about to throw himself off of the school roof top. Maybe to him it was very obvious but to you of course, it was as if he was trying to make you read something off of a blank white board.

_"Fine. No I'm not talking to anyone or seeing anyone."_

     He continued to stare you down for a minute before letting out a deep exhale, " _Okay that's all I needed. Thanks_."

_"Uh, okay... Have a nice night."_

     You quickly went to stride away uncomfortably.

**** **_"Just as I thought."_ **

     You could have sworn you heard Tsukishima say something underneath his breath, so you went to turn around but found that he had already started to stride away in a different direction.

_"Huh..."_

     Tsukishima was a pretty closed off guy, so thinking logically, it wouldn't just be anyone he'd do a favour like that for.

_"Maybe?... No. It can't be. He's been ignoring me for the past few days now."_

_Yeah. It_ couldn't _be him._

**——————**

**(Tsukishima's POV)**

     I debated on going back to talk to (L/N), but decided against it in the end. Maybe I was a little curious on who she had been talking to before, but it wasn't any of my business. Never mind that, it wasn't my business to know if she was even talking to someone.

     But damn, she sure was a pain. Why couldn't she have just gotten embarrassed like most other girls would have if they'd been asked that question? I'd rather deal with a shy person than a suddenly stubborn one.

     I was on my way to stop by Shimada Mart which is where Yamaguchi had been training. Hopefully after I told him the news he'd be over his recent mood swings.

     I just wish this wouldn't have happened in the first place. If only Yamaguchi would have listened to me when I suggested that it might have just been a friend.

_... I wonder what would happen if they actually started dating?_

     I spotted the store up ahead and moved my hands to take off my headphones. It had gotten a little darker out as I had been walking so the lights of the sign of the store stood out to me. And with a quick glance, I noticed Yamaguchi in the area beside the store that was used for placing garbage in.

     Then Shimada himself came into my vision. He took the ball from Yamaguchi and proceeded to throw the ball up into to the air. It seemed as if he was mimicking a jump float serve for Yamaguchi's sake.

     As I approached, they turned around to look in my direction. Both of their eyes landed on me, but there were two reactions. Shimada looked pretty normal and smiled at me. As for Yamaguchi, he acted a little indifferent.

_"Hey Tsuki! What are you doing here?"_

     I refrained from answering ( _just like the person I had been talking to before hand had_ ), up until I got closer to them.

_"I have some information you might want. Come talk in private with me for a moment."_

     He wavered for a moment and then nodded in agreement, moving closer towards me. I trailed a little ways away from the store and then I finally stopped next to a street lamp.

_"Tsuki, you've never come to see me practice before? How important is this?"_

_"First of all, why have you been avoiding (L/N)?"_

     Yamaguchi stayed silent for a moment and then looked away from me, breaking eye contact.

_"It's pretty obvious why I've been avoiding her. You were there with me."_

     I took in a deep breath and then exhaled about six seconds later. I hated having to do stuff like this for people. To be honest, if it wasn't for Yamaguchi, I probably wouldn't have done this. If it was anyone else I would have simply ignored it.

_"Well it's not like you've ever asked her, have you?"_

     Although I was staring him in the eyes, he continued to look at everything else except for me.

_"Why should I have to? She seemed really excited to meet whoever she was meeting. Usually girls only do that if they have a boyfriend."_

_"Not every girl is like that though. I ended up talking to (L/N) about it."_

     Yamaguchi suddenly snapped his head back to catch my gaze, " _When did you do that_?!"

     He seemed overly surprised at my words, not that I could blame him.

     " _About twenty minutes ago? She was a pain in the ass about it though_."

     He seemingly waited eagerly for the next time I would speak. I wasn't in the mood to play anymore games with anyone and withhold information, so I decided there was no use in waiting any longer.

     " _She isn't seeing anyone. It took me awhile to get her to tell me because she wanted to know why I wanted to know something like that. She even asked who I was asking for_."

     Yamaguchi did respond to what I had told him so I decided to check the time whilst I was waiting.

     It seemed like it was around the time that my family would normally eat.

     "...  _Do what you want with that information. But now you don't have an excuse anymore. At least try Yamaguchi. I have to go, bye_."

     I had started to trail away again in the middle of talking to him. I could have probably discussed what happened for a little while longer with him, but I decided against it.

     He should probably let what I just said process a little on his own.

_"Thanks Tsuki."_

     I responded to his thanks by giving him a brief wave, and then put on my headphones. He ran back over to Shimada, now looking a little bit better but still a bit confused.

_"Well Yamaguchi, what are you going to do now?"_

     My question drifted into the nice summer air in a hushed tone.

_All I could hope for is that I didn't withstand ten minutes of questioning and stubbornness for nothing at all._


	34. Moonlight

**(Your POV)**

     Once again you were waiting in the dark to load a big bus that was leaving for Tokyo. It had been a little under two weeks since your conversation with Tsukishima had taken place and not much had happened since then.

     Yamaguchi still hadn't tried to talk to you (but he wasn't being as bold about it as before, now he was just acting awkward). Everyone had been practicing by themselves at this point so there wasn't even much going on for group practice. You had been spending most of your time alone, only occasionally helping the club members when they would ask.

_It almost felt as if your presence hadn't been needed_. Yachi would help Kageyama all of the time with trying to get his new toss down. Kiyoko would be doing other things which at this point you kind of stopped caring about. This left you with nothing to do.

     Everyone was conversing amongst themselves in the dim moon lighting under the summer night sky. You stood by yourself spacing out at the leaves of the trees around you that were dancing in the wind. A yawn produced from your mouth, slightly pulling you out of your autopilot state.

_"Wow! We get to leave in the middle of the night?! That's so cool!"_

     Your ears tuned into the sound of Hinata's voice speaking ecstatically into the thin, cool air.

_He always gets so excited about such minor things... I wish I were like that. And it's pretty much three in the morning why is he so energetic?_

_"Oh yeah, you guys weren't here the first time that we left in the middle of the night to get to Tokyo, you both had your make-up exams..."_

     Someone had replied to Hinata's comment but by this point you were had already started to tune things out again so you didn't bothering catching who said it.

     If anything you were more focused on something, or more specifically,  _someone_  else in particular.

     Yamaguchi stood by Tsukishima seemingly blabbing on about something. Although Tsukishima was acting like he didn't really care, you could tell he probably did even if it was something trivial.

     The moonlight bounced off of Yamaguchi's pale skin, illuminating his freckles and slight acne scars. His deep chocolate-coloured eyes appeared to be almost sparkling even if he wasn't trying. And despite being a little more on the scrawny side, his taller build made up for it.

     Your eyes dilated as you glanced around for a minute. No one else seemed to stand out as much as he did. Maybe it was the lighting, or maybe it was just because of your recent interactions that he was the focus point in your vision.

_Just what was making him look so..._

_"_ **_Captivating_ ** _..."_

     The words rolled off of your tongue almost effortlessly. Without even realizing it you had spoken your thought out loud. Your head moved around again to check for repercussions, but no one had said anything.

_Did I not say it that loud?_

     To be fair, you were a little further away from the group than normal. You sat crouched in a comfortable squat, about five metres away from the rest of the team members.

     At the moment, it seemed that the club members were in the following groups.

     Yachi and Kiyoko were talking with one another, they laughed about something you couldn't hear in ear shot.

     Hinata and Kageyama discussed things about the training camp that you'd would be leaving for hopefully soon. The only reason that you could hear them was because Hinata was being so damn loud about it.

     Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were still by each other.

     All of the second years were sitting in a group talking about the rest of their plans for summer and stuff along the lines of that, they were the closest group to you.

     The third years stood by each other only occasionally making conversation by how it looked.

     Lastly, Coach Ukai and Takeda were leaned up against a wall.

_Well, we must be leaving soon? I wonder what the hold up is. Everyone is here..._

Your focal point soon fell back onto Yamaguchi. His hair looked green because of the angle you were staring at him from. Nonetheless he still looked amazing. Even if he was just in a plain white Karasuno shirt and some warm up pants from what it looked like.

     Just then, he turned his body a little and his eyes met your own. Your heart fluttered for a second and you quickly averted your gaze from him.

_Did he notice I was staring?..._

_"God I hope he didn't."_

     Once again a few more words left your dry mouth practically inaudible.

_I probably look like a loser. I'm sitting by myself a few feet away from the group, staring at a guy. Who does that? I could be talking to people... Gosh but I really don't feel like even making an effort to move._

_"Okay guys it's time to load the bus. I hope you've made sure you have everything because there isn't anytime to go back and get anything!"_

     Coach Ukai finally announced to the group, making everyone's heads turn.

     Everyone let out an " _okay_!" in unison, others more enthusiastic than some.

     You slowly picked yourself up off of the ground and grabbed the bag that you had placed beside you. It was heavy so you let out a whine before carelessly throwing it over your shoulder. You shivered slightly from the cool air hitting the back of your legs. The skin had gotten used to the heat from being curled up against itself, so goose bumps began to arise all over your body.

     As you awaited the moment you would get onto the bus, your eyes followed everyone that was loading onto the bus currently. There was no point in getting on first because you'd be sitting at the front.

_Now that I think about it, I don't think I'm sitting with anyone...?_

     The thought of having a whole seat to yourself was amazing in itself, but at the same time, " _It almost seems a little lonely_."

_"Did you say something (L/N)-san?"_

     Apparently while you had been drifting off into thought, you had started to look at the ground. Slowly you moved your head back up to see Sugawara standing in front of you.

_"_ _Huh?... Um, no."_

     His eyes looked over your face for a second, almost as if he was inspecting it but eventually gave up.

_"Oh, sorry then. I just thought I heard you say something but I guess I was wrong."_

     He threw a big smile at you, forcing you to give a lazy smile back to him even if you weren't feeling up to it.

     Sugawara moved away from you as mostly everyone had gotten onto the bus already. Daichi was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps of the bus.

_Ah, they are probably sitting together. Makes sense. It's funny how he waits for Suga to get onto the bus though, kind of like a couple._

     They boarded the bus together, leaving only the rest of the managers (including yourself of course) and coach Ukai outside. Takeda had finally started up the bus, making you jump a little in your spot from the sudden sound of the loud engine.

_"Come on (L/N), it's time to get on the bus."_

     Coach Ukai pointed to the entrance of the bus and you quickly moved to climb on.

_Really? I've been zoning out so easily I didn't even notice that Yachi and Kiyoko had gotten on. Wow this is embarrassing..._

     You moved down the poorly lit aisle and sat down in one of the closer seats by yourself, letting out a small sigh in the process.

_Maybe I'll just pass out for the time being... I don't have anything to do on a bus for five hours anyways._

     Coach Ukai boarded the bus and Takeda closed the door, waiting for Ukai to sit down. Once he did, Takeda finally shifted into drive and the bus slowly started to move.

     On that cue, you opened your bag and grabbed your phone and earphones, plugging the earphones into the phone jack in the process. Softly you pushed the earphones into your ears and turned on your phone, quickly unlocking it and going to your music app.

     As soon as you hit shuffle, you pressed the power button on your phone, making the screen turn black. The back of your head hit the seat abruptly, causing your head to bounce a back from it about an inch before hitting the seat again.

_Well this sure is going to be a long ride... Hopefully I'll be able to fall asleep._

     As your eyelids went to shut completely, you heard abrupt laughter from the back of the bus.  _Not even the earbuds could completely shut anything out._

_"God, why can't they just be-..."_

     Your head turned to look at the boys who were laughing with a glare (due to sleep deprivation), but it quickly dropped from your face as soon as you saw him.

     His cheeks scrunched up in delight, enhancing the creases and features of his face.

_Those damn freckles._

_Now that I think about it, he was the first one to find me... Didn't I make a comment on his freckles? I can't even remember at this point._

     You carefully slipped out one of your earbuds as you continued to creep on the boys in the back ( _focusing on one in particular of course_ ).

     The giggling and occasional chuckling became more clear as it entered your right ear. But his voice stood out the most. It seemed like lately, he was the brightest out of all of them. Even with Tsukishima at his side who was quite popular and got all of the attention from the females around him for the most part.

_I wonder how many times Yamaguchi has been let down because of girls asking him about Tsukishima? Probably a lot. Poor Yams..._

     Yamaguchi's laugh continued to transpierce through your ear, making a shiver roll down your body.

     His laugh sounds so...  _Soft_? Almost  _angelic_?...

_To be honest, I wouldn't mind if I had to listen to it for a full day. Why haven't I noticed this treasure before?_

     But then you remembered something that had occurred to you many times before.

_...Someone that_ alluring _can't just be from some fictional world_ right _?_

_No. He can't just be some fictional character._

_I can touch him, feel him, listen to him, and talk to him..._

_I can see a real person in him._

_And hopefully that's not just my mind playing tricks on me, because if I wake up and this was all just some stupid dream..._

_Well... I don't know what I'd do, and hopefully I don't have to find out._


	35. A Shame, Really

**(Your POV)**

     After what seemed like an eternity, you had finally made it to Shinzen Private High School. Everyone jumped off of the bus, some more energetically than others. A few of the Nekoma team members had been waiting outside patiently, you assumed it was because they were supposed to show the team where to go.

_"Oh! The Sky Tree!"_

     Hinata gleamed with excitement, but Kenma lazily shot him down.

_"Um, no? That's just a regular cell tower."_

     Someone else laughed hysterically referred how it was another old telephone tower like last time.

     So Daichi spoke up to defend Hinata, " _Everything looks like the sky tower to us country bumpkins_!"

     " _This isn't even Tokyo_..."

     Someone else added on to the argument, keeping everyone babbling on.

_Huh, now that I think of it, I don't even know exactly where the Sky Tree is? Then again, I'm not actually from Tokyo..._

     Eventually everyone made their way to the school and dropped off their stuff in the classrooms that Karasuno's team was supposed to be sleeping in. Of course excluding the other managers and yourself because you were supposed to be staying in a classroom with each other.

————

     In almost a flash, everyone had already changed into their practice jerseys and the training camp had began. You stood at one of the walls, watching Karasuno's first match.

     It had only been a few minutes and Hinata had missed every toss that Kageyama had given him. You cringed as it had happened again and again. It was going to be nice when you could actually see their new freak quick in action, but right now it was almost painful to watch.

     Asahi was also having a hard time but instead it was with his jump serves. His hit would land just out of bounds each time he would try it.

     It was almost as if you were getting second-hand frustration from your team.

_This is supposed to be their turning point. It_ **will** _get better._

     As you continued to watch their game, Sugawara attempted to preform a synchronized attack, but ended up being out of sync. He apologized for mistake to the team and they immediately went back to their game.

     " _Cover for me_!"

     " _I got it_!" Sugawara couldn't get to the ball in time so Nishinoya swiftly raced to the line that divided the front court from the back of the court and jumped up. Sadly though, as he was mid-air, he noticed that he had gone too close to the net and the ball ended up hitting the ground, along with Noya himself.

     Everyone in the gym was in astonishment about what Karasuno had been attempting during their match. You couldn't blame them though, even if it wasn't new to you, it was interesting to see the team develop right in front of your eyes.

     Karasuno ended up losing the match of course, so as you watched them run up the hill from the gym, Yachi and yourself grabbed the water bottles which you knew they would need.

————

     The rest of the day was a repeat of Karasuno attempting to try new things, failing, and then losing the matches in the process. But they didn't appear to be too upset in all honesty. If anything, they were happy with the harsher treatment they were getting. It built up their strength, their team working skills, and even stabilized their pride.

     Before you knew it, the first day was coming to an end. You sat outside by the gym, listening to the crickets and the sounds of volleyballs hitting the floor harshly.

     " _Are you going to keep practicing Tsukki_?"

     You heard Yamaguchi's voice flow throughout the gym hopefully.

_Ah, that's right, Tsukishima still isn't hook on volleyball like everyone else is..._

_"No, it's not like I'm going to be doing it in university or anything, so I'm done for the day."_

_"Ah... Well... I_ guess _you've got a point..."_

     Yamaguchi clearly seemed upset with the answer he was given, but at the same time  _not surprised_. Tsukishima had been like this ever since the accident with his brother had happened so it wasn't anything new for him.

     You heard the thumping of foot steps on the gym floor getting louder and heavier as they approached the door, and then about a second later, Tsukishima appeared. You looked up at him wordlessly and he slightly jumped with wide eyes as he seemed to notice your presence a moment later.

_"Why are you just sitting outside of the gym...?"_

_"... Who said I couldn't?"_

     There was a pause in his response which seemed to be a reoccurring aspect in your conversations with him. Thankfully, the pauses weren't uncomfortable.

     Instead of actually giving you a reply, he proceeded to walk around you and slid down the gym wall, leaving you both in the position of where the both of you sat beside each other. You stared at him with a squint and a slight eyebrow raise.

_"... I'm really tired."_

     You hummed in response to his statement, even if you didn't know if he was actually trying to talk to you  _or_  if he just decided to express his thoughts out loud at that point in time.

_"Was it fun doing all those penalty running drills?"_

     He gave you a lazy glare and a subtle shove to go along with it, making a giggle produce from your mouth. As you watched him, you noticed a small smile grow on his face, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

     You both sat, not speaking for a while, just looking around for a bit.

_"Are you really done with practice for today? Your team is counting on you."_

_"Are you really done helping for today? Your team is counting on you."_

_"... Touché. Although my job isn't as vital as yours is."_

     He seemed to glance around for a moment with a smile on his face, as if he was looking for something.

_"Yamaguchi still hasn't talked to you?"_

     You scoffed and shrugged him off, " _Of course not. But I guess I haven't really tried to talk to him either, so I can't really say much_..."

_"Yeah, but he stopped talking to you first."_

     You nodded a little and watched some players from another team stride across an underway. Although you couldn't make out who it was, you noticed that they were pretty tall.

_"Well... I guess you're right? But it's kind of awkward at this point."_

_"He just feels weird after ignoring you for such a stupid reason."_

_"Huh? You know why?"_

     Tsukishima quickly stopped talking. Even someone like him could mess up sometimes...  _Interesting_.

_But I guess he's only like sixteen so? Didn't he make fun of Tanaka for saying "City Boy" because it sounded like "Shitty Boy"...? People put so much emphasis on him being this mature type character but really he is just like every other teenage boy. Except that he has a smart mouth... Well, I guess that's more common now also._

_"It doesn't matter if I know why anymore or not. Just make up with him."_

_"... It's so funny to be getting a lecture on repairing a relationship from you of all people."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"What ever you want it to mean I guess."_

     He rolled his eyes and let out a 'tch'. You chuckled at his irritation.

     After about a minute or so, he got up, causing your head to raising and pop an eyebrow in confusion, just like you had when he had first sat down.

_"I'm going to go wash up now. Don't sit out here too long unless you want some pervert to snatch you."_

_"On school grounds?"_

_"You'd be surprised what lengths some perverts go to."_

_"I'll keep that in mind..."_

     He waved and then walked off. You already knew he was going to end up in the third gym with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi instead of going to wash up like he said he would. But he'd have to come back later because of his kneepads.

_"I still don't get why Kuroo apologizes to Daichi instead of Tsukki himself for going over board."_

     You took one last glance of your surroundings and gave up on sitting around and doing nothing with a tiny sigh.

     The loneliness was starting to set in with the lack of presence around you. Before,  _lots of people were talking to you_ , but now it seemed as if this was becoming some type of new norm where everyone would just leave you alone.  _Although_  you couldn't really blame them, they were too focused on volleyball to even notice.

_I really don't truly have anyone in this world, do I? Waking up here was kind of like a fresh start now that I think about it. I had to make friends with a whole bunch of new people. Well, maybe not new people, but I guess I was new in their eyes..._

     You took a quick peek into the gym and watched Yamaguchi for a minute or so secretly. He looked extremely concentrated on the ball and perfecting his jump float serve. Sweat could almost been seen from where you were standing.

     Yamaguchi stopped for a moment and started to turn around for some reason, making you hide behind the wall next to the entrance to stay out of his vision. Your heart race increased dramatically in the short span of time and you ended up waiting a minute to calm down.

_"God why am I so worried about him seeing me?"_

_I'm being stupid. I should just go take a bath and get ready for bed. It's not like I haven't eaten so I have nothing to do out here._

     Shaking your head, you walked off to go into the school and finally wash up.

_If things are meant to work out for us, they will. I shouldn't force it..._

     But with a finally look back, your pupils dilated as you watched him smash his hand into the still ball in the air. His hair flowed nicely as the wind from outside slightly pushed into the gym large. The individual strands of hair on his head then became illuminated because of the gym lighting from the new angle he was in during the serve.

     His muscles clenched as he held his form in mid-air, making his legs, arms and back muscles that you could see through his shirt pressing up against him more visible from your current position. He appeared to be a lot more toned than before when you had first met him...

**...**

_It was too bad you couldn't freely see his body up close anymore like before._

_"I really want to talk to you, Yamaguchi."_


	36. "Good, so I'm not going crazy then."

**(Your POV)**

     The next day had already started. Nothing new was really happening. Karasuno would lose the set,  _as per usual_ , and then they'd run up the hill in the burning hot sun as punishment.

     Once and a while, there would a break where the managers would serve watermelon and such.

     During one of them, Bokuto ended up coming up to you.

     " _How is your knee_?"

     You tilted your head in confusion for a second until you realized what he was referring to.

     " _Oh! It's fine now. But it's still scabbed over. It's going to leave a really weird scar_..."

     " _You should really look after yourself, you're a girl_."

     " _I don't really care about getting scars honestly_..."

     He seemed a little taken back by your comment. Maybe he was used to girls who cared a lot about their appearance? Actually, it was probably just because this was Japan and it was just kind of a  _given_  for girls to be cautious about that kind of stuff.

     " _O-oh. So you're a tough girl_?!"

     His face raised into a huge smile and he punched your arm a with a little power. He laughed and ended up walking away from you, still laughing.

     " _Can't say I couldn't have expected that type of reaction_..."

     You mumbled to yourself and gave a small sigh. In your peripheral vision, you spotted Akaashi walking towards you.

_Ah, damage control._

_But why does everyone seem to want to talk to me today? It's kind of... Tiring almost? Ugh, seriously? Now I'm getting tired over very small interactions. Go me._

     Someone tapped on your shoulder. You had already known it was going to be Akaashi but you acted somewhat surprised to not seem so dead.

     " _I'm sorry about Bokuto-san. He can be a little embarrassing and over the top sometimes_."

     " _Oh, I noticed. It's fine though, you don't have to apologize on his behalf_."

     He nodded slowly and took a sip of the water he was holding.

     "...  _I feel really bad for your team. They haven't even won a single set yet_."

     " _Hm, I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing? They are really building up their staminas and endurances by doing all of those penalty drills_."

     He looked at you curiously and turned his body to face you a bit more. For most of the conversation, the both of you had been slightly looking around and it hadn't really been all that serious.

     " _That's a weird way to look at it but I guess you're right... I should get back to my team because the break is probably just about to finish_."

     You nodded and he sauntered off. With nothing else to occupy you, you grabbed a piece of watermelon from your tray and bit into it. The juice slightly dripped down your chin for a second before you wiped it off with your wrist because it wasn't going to be sticky.

     " _Okay everyone, back to practice_!"

     " _Okay_!"

————

     During one of the matches after the break, the ball had been short and Hinata looked like he had wanted to take it. But Asahi had taken the ball instead, showing Hinata that it was his ball to hit as he was the ace of the team.

     It all seemed pretty intense from the sidelines. But now Karasuno wasn't messing up as much as they had been doing the first day. Tomorrow would be a good day for them. Rightfully so of course, they had been working extremely hard for it.

     The training for the second day had concluded, leaving you once again with nothing to do.

     Today would be the day that Tsukishima would finally have a little bit of sense knocked into him by Yamaguchi, so you didn't want to interfere with either of them.

     You groaned out of boredom as you leaned up against the wall that you had been sitting against yesterday and kicked a rock.

_I could try to find someone to help but I don't want to seem like a burden... But I'm so bored just sitting here doing nothing._

     Suddenly, you spotted Coach Ukai talking to Coach Nekomata. Having nothing better to do, you slightly zoned into their conversation.

     For the most part, it was just them talking about the players and the matches of the day. That was until you heard Coach Ukai mention something about running to the convenience store to buy stuff.

     All that triggered in your mind when you heard those words was " _opportunity_ ".

     Almost immediately, you bolted over to the two coaches and introduced your presence.

     " _Hi, I happened to hear you say you were going to go to the convenience store Coach Ukai? I could do that for you instead, since I have nothing else to do_?"

     He stared at you in astonishment, and when he didn't say anything quickly enough, Coach Nekomata spoke up.

_"_ _Wow, kids these days sure have really great hearing don't they Ukai_?!"

     He laughed merrily and elbowed Coach Ukai as he awaited Ukai's still pending response.

     " _Y-yeah they sure do. (L/N) you really don't have to it was just some random_ -"

     " _No, I'll do it. I'm actually really bored and I want to keep busy so this would be good for me! I can even take someone with me if you want_!"

     A stumped look appeared on Ukai's face as he seemed like he didn't really want to give up the task to you, but once again Nekomata intervened into the conversation.

     " _What a helpful kid! You should really just let her do it Ukai. Then we could go do something instead_."

     Ukai squinted at him and for a split second, you could see the flash of an idea cross his mind which caused him to smile like a menace.

     " _Fine. I'll give you some cash and a list so come and find me later when you're back. I'm guessing you won't have a hard time finding your way around a place that isn't all that big_."

     Nekomata slowly turned to speak up after Ukai had given his consent.

     " _Oh there is a grocery store not that far from here, just turn right and keep walking straight when you go out of the main entrance of the school. You'll find it_."

     You nodded to make sure Nekomata knew you were listening and intaking the information he was telling you and then awaited Ukai's next words to follow up.

     " _I'm going to go get cash and make a list, meet me back here in about five minutes with whoever you are taking with you_."

     He began to walk off with Nekomata and you quickly began to search around in the orange lighting from the sun set.

     " _Who to take_..."

     You peered inside of the gym and noticed Nishinoya trying to set a ball by himself. Yamaguchi and Asahi were also present but the only person who clicked into your mind in the moment was him.

_I actually haven't really talked to him recently all that much... Maybe we could catch up?_

     You slowly began to saunter over to the gym entrance and ran over your choice one more time in your head before actually calling out to him.

     " _Nishinoya-san? Could you come here for a moment_?"

     He stopped and looked at you with a blank stare, but then briskly turned his neutral aura into a welcoming come. He strolled over to the door, still carrying a volleyball in this hands.

     " _What do you need (L/N)-chan_?"

     " _Would you want to come with me to the convenience store? I'm making a trip on Coach Ukai's behalf_."

     " _Hm? The convenience store? Sure! It's not like I could just let you go alone after you'd asked me_!"

     He jogged away to put the volleyball he had been using in the nearest volleyball basket that he had spotted. After doing so, he came back over to you and waited. You led him outside to the spot that Coach Ukai had previously been at.

     It took about five minutes of pointless banter between the two of you for Ukai to get back.

     " _Okay, don't lose the money and here's the list_."

     You quickly skimmed it over and nodded. He gave a simple wave without saying anything and began to walk off, probably to go talk more with the other coaches.

     Carefully you stuffed the money into your pants right pocket as to not lose it and began to start walking. Nishinoya followed behind you with a slower stride.

     " _Why is Tokyo so hot_?"

     You turned your head to look at him, and he had somehow ended up placed beside you on your left.

     " _Probably because it's to biggest city in the world so there is a lot of pollution and body heat? But why are you asking this now, we aren't even in Tokyo_?"

     " _Yeah I know, I'm just... Never mind_."

     A small laugh left your mouth as he looked away awkwardly.

     " _It's not a bad question_."

     He gave a side stare, and slowly returned back to his normal stance. In about the matter of five seconds, he was acting like he normal was again.

     " _Was there any reason you picked me_?"

     " _What do you mean_?"

     " _Like do you like me or something_?"

     You choked on your spit, looked at him, and rolled your eyes.

     " _No_ actually _, guess again_."

     He shrugged his shoulders and you heaved out a sigh.

     " _I asked you because I thought we could catch up_."

     " _Oh... You actually wanted to talk to me_?"

_Damn, well I guess he's not used to a girl wanting to talk to him? At least from what I've seen and read... That sounds bad._

     " _Yeah? I think you're fun. Why wouldn't someone want to talk to you? Actually some people think you're annoying_..."

     You mumbled the last sentence, speaking your thoughts out loud. Noya looked at you with confusion plastered across his face.

     " _What was that last part_?"

     " _Huh? Oh nothing_..."

     He lightly scratched the back of his neck, and laughed a little while looking down at the ground.

     " _Thanks for thinking that though. Normally I think girls don't like me_."

     You frowned at the boy as you both continued walking down the seemingly never ending road.

     " _Honestly, I think it's shit that no girls want to talk to you? You're a really great guy Noya... Oh! Can I call you that if it doesn't bother you_?"

     He nodded slowly, turning his head to look at you. He grew quieter than usual, making the crunching noise of the gravel underneath both Noya's and your own feet become increasing louder.

     The sun peeked over the thin line of trees that had been previously blocking the glare of light that now beamed into your burning eyes. You winced and squinted your eyes in pain. As you moved your hand up to block the sun from your eyes you noticed a building in the distance.

     " _Hey Noya, I think that's the_ -"

     As you began to speak, you were quickly cut off by your left wrist being grabbed, causing you to turn your head in confusion but before you could speak up again.

     His face grew closer to yours and before you could react, his lips were pressed up against your own. Your eyes grew vastly in size and you inhaled harshly through your nose that touched his right cheek as you stared holes in his own closed eyes.

     Your arms stayed at your sides stiffly as thoughts raced through your mind at a mile a second.

_What the fuck is going on? Why is he...? What?_

     After about what felt like a minute ( _but was probably only ten seconds_ ) he finally released you. You stood firmly in one spot not moving as he stared at you intensely.

     Your gaze shifted from side to side as you slowly tried to calm down your tense muscles.

     " _I-... I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry I did that_."

     It felt as if you couldn't physically form words as you tried to speak up.

     Over all, you were couldn't seem to comprehend what had just happened.

     " _It's_ -"

_"I can leave if you want. I'm sorry and you were just... It's my fault_ -"

     " _It's fine_."

     He looked at you in astonishment and almost something that resembled...  _Disgust_?

     " _No it's not fine I_ -"

     " _It's fine Nishinoya. Really_."

     You both took a moment of silence to process what had just happened.

_Maybe if I tell him..._

     " _Hey Noya? Can I share something with you_?"

     He turned to gaze at you with a regrettable look in his eyes.

     " _You want to tell me something after all of that? How can you_ -"

     " _I told you it's fine! Stop bringing it up_!"

     You raised your voice at him in frustration. He flinched a little as you threw your hands around almost as if it conveyed your feelings.

     " _Can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone else_."

     Your voice turned stern. Slowly you started to inhale for about seven seconds, hold your breath for five, and then exhale for another seven.

_Just breathe... Getting angry isn't going to help anything._

     "...  _Yes_."

     You nodded after looking him up and down.

     " _I like someone_."

     It looked like he didn't seem all that surprised, but still showed interest nonetheless

     " _Really? For how long_?"

     " _I don't really know... I only realized a few weeks ago myself actually_."

     His exterior visibly softened, making you a little less tense as a result.

     " _Who is it? And if he is someone like that shitty Oikawa Toru I'm prepared to fight_."

     You chuckled a little and shook your head from side to side.

     " _No actually he's someone on our team_."

     His eyebrows perked up silently.

     "...  _It's Yamaguchi_."

     Nishinoya gasped a little and took a step back, but quickly regained his composure.

     " _Really? Yamaguchi-san? I thought you were going to say Tsukishima, he is pretty good looking and I've seen you hanging out with him recently_."

     " _Huh, no. I mean he's fun to be around but... No, I like Yamaguchi. And don't ask me why because I don't know_."

     "...  _Well. I'm glad it's him? But he's kind of a wimp_ -"

     You swiftly smacked his arm and he let out a whine.

     " _Oh sorry, there was a mosquito on you_."

     " _No there wasn't_!"

     "...  _We should probably get to the store because we've probably been standing here for like, ten minutes now. Hopefully the locals haven't noticed us_..."

     He grumbled a little but agreed and the two of you finally made your way to the convenience store.

     " _I'm surprised Coach Ukai didn't ask for cigarettes_."

     Noya laughed a little at your comment, finally lightening the mood.

     " _I'm really glad that you transferred to Karasuno (L/N)-chan_."

     "...  _Yeah. Me too_."

————

     When the both of you got back, it was already dark out. Your conversation had resorted to a comfortable silence.

     Thankfully after what had happened, there were no hard feelings.

     The both of you had been scavenging around the store for about thirty minutes, making the trip take about an hour long.

     " _Coach Ukai is probably going to be mad. We spent an hour shopping for snacks_."

     Noya chuckled as he bounced around a bit. He had gained back a lot of his energy over the course of how long it had taken the both of you to get back.

     " _I'll take the blame for it! Don't worry_!"

     He smiled from ear to ear at you, causing you to smile back as if his happiness was contagious.

     But quickly your smile dropped as you noticed a certain someone moving quickly across one of the cover passages that connected the gyms to the school; this was so students wouldn't get wet if it were to rain.

     " _Oh no, Noya be quiet for a second and just follow me_."

     His happy expression fell and he became confused for what seemed like the tenth time today. As soon as he had turned around though, he understood what was happening.

     " ** _Tsukkiiiiii_**!"

     " _Ah, Yamaguchi-san. And did he just yell "Tsukki!" really loudly_?"

     You nodded and quietly followed Yamaguchi whilst trying to stay hidden behind the school building.

     In almost an instant, you spotted Tsukishima in his upcoming path.

     " _Oh... Now I know what's going on. It's that part_..."

     Nishinoya cocked an eyebrow at you and you shrugged him off.

     " _It's nothing you don't have to pay attention to what I just said. I'm just thinking out loud_."

     He turned his head to look back at the now ongoing confrontation that Yamaguchi had initiated.

     " _It's looks like they are fighting and... Yamaguchi started it?! Woah I never would have thought that he would fight Tsukishima-san_?"

     You nodded and continued to watch them argue back and forth until you heard Yamaguchi scream one of the most iconic lines from " _Haikyuu_!!".

     " _What bigger reason do you need_..."

     "...  ** _Than pride_**?!"

     Their fight smoothed out well and Yamaguchi seemed shaken up over the whole thing. Mostly because Tsukishima had agreed with him in the end and called him " _cool_ ".

_It's not like you could hear that in your ear shot,_ but _you knew exactly what was being said._

     Tsukishima left Yamaguchi standing there by himself looking boggled to take things in.

     He should be heading to the third gym now for advice on why people think volleyball is fun...

     Noya and yourself remained hidden behind the building and some bushes for a solid minute before saying anything.

     "...  _We should probably get this stuff back to Coach Ukai. Well, disregarding the stuff we got for ourselves_."

     He nodded and the both of you snuck past Yamaguchi and into the school where the lights began to blind you.

     " _(L/N)-san_?"

     " _Hmm_?"

     " _I think I can see why you like Yamaguchi-san, as weird as it sounds_."

     You grinned at him and laughed a little at his comment.

     " _Good, so I'm not going crazy then_."


	37. Never Speak Too Soon

**(Your POV)**

     For the next few days, not all that much had changed or happened. Hinata and Lev started to join the third gym squad in their nightly practices, making the games three on three. Kageyama had started to practice a lot more on his own again to prefect his new toss. As for everyone else, they were still working hard.

     But it was finally the last day of the six and a half days training camp.

     Most of the time during the previous days you would help clean up and help your team mates with their practice if they really needed it.  _Although it was rare that they actually did_. So most of the time you ended up just sitting around like normal.

     One thing that remained on your mind was what happened on that fatal trip to the convenience store with Nishinoya. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary in your friendship or daily interactions despite what you predicted would happen.

      _It's almost as if the kiss had never even happened at all..._

     A part of you was glad for that fact. But another part of you yearned to know why he had done it.

      _It's probably best that I don't know._

     Like usual, you remained leaned up against a wall, watching the practice matches play out. It was almost around the time for the barbecue to commence, as the group of idiots had done their meat praising dance a while ago.

     The matches with Karasuno were starting to get more interesting on this last day in particular, which left you not wanting to keep still.

     The freak quick duo had gotten back into action with their first new quick attack together finally working out.

     Asahi had managed to get the ball in bounds when he tried to do his jump serve.

     The team had gotten to do a successful synchronized attack at first tempo.

     As for Noya, he gave his all and got to set a ball from jumping from the back court and didn't get called for the sound the ball made when he set it.

     It seemed that the team was finally back in action and as Takeda would like to say, all of the gears were in place and finally working together.

     But even in the end, Karasuno would only have ended up winning three matches ( _sad to say_ ).

     " _If they keep working together like this, I think they'll be ready for the preliminaries with a bit more practice_."

     You heard Takeda speak up with anticipation in his voice.

      _Oh, I almost forgot about those somehow... It's time for those already huh..._

     " _Yeah, sure they still have a long way to go. But I like how things are looking for us right now_..."

     Coach Ukai had replied to Takeda's comment honestly.

     " _I may not know a lot about volleyball, but I think that they may just have a chance, even if it's a small one, at nationals. Or maybe I'm just hoping for that outcome and it's just me_."

     Takeda laughed softly and Ukai shook his head, " _No, I think they may also_."

——————

     Everyone had already dived into the food that was currently occupying the steaming hot grills outside in delight. Mostly everyone had grouped into their respective personality types like the dads of the teams, the moms of the teams, the managers, and so on.

     You spotted Yachi being crowded by a bunch of six foot or taller players by the grills and you laughed a little at the sight.

      _It almost look like they are preying on her, but I really don't feel like moving right now._

     Aside from everyone else, you were sat on a part of the hill away from the rest of the teams. To be honest, you could have sat with the managers but you weren't exactly feeling up to it. So you had remained seated on the rough grass of the hill by yourself, skimming over the sea of volleyball addicts.

     Pieces of rice rolled over your tongue as you munched on a piece of onigiri. The barbecue was thankfully good to say the least so you were happy to be eating.

     Even  _if_  you couldn't really concentrate on your food.

     A part of you hoped that someone would come and talk to you. But that probably wasn't going to happen.

     Nishinoya was busy " _protecting_ " Kiyoko, leaving a small hole in your heart for obvious reasons.

     Yamaguchi ate by Tsukishima who was being hounded by the " _dad_ " crew.

      _So you really didn't have anyone to talk to._

     Maybe Yachi would come up to the hill you were on at some point if she ever gets out of the six foot and over crowd because she is also by herself.

     "...  _I think there are only two matches for the prelims August. So I doubt that will be a super long day for me at least. They don't have slow motion and flashbacks in this version so it won't take a whole season to get through the day_."

     You murmured to yourself in a bland tone, you had decided to go over facts as you had nothing else to do.

     The day of the prelims in August ( _really in about a week or so_ ), wasn't something that you dreaded. You didn't hold any extra anxiety over it unlike everyone else did for obvious reasons.

     So you could sit back and relax.

     " _But this training camp sure was long, how long as it been already_..."

     " _Almost a week_."

     You jumped at the sudden presence of another person. Your neck craned to look up towards the direction the voice had come from.

     " _Oh... Hey there Yachi_."

      _I guess my prediction was right, huh?_

     She giggled softly at your unheeding stance. With a gesture of her frail hand, she motioned to the spot on your right. You nodded your head and she gave a half smile in return.

     As she sat down, she spoke up again, " _You were talking to yourself you know_."

     You groaned at her and she began to snicker. As you gave her a small nudge with your elbow, she had began to calm down.

     " _Yeah I realized. You answered my question for me_."

     She nodded briefly and began eating from the plate you hadn't even noticed she had been holding.

     " _So was it fun being surrounded by a bunch of six foot guys_?"

     She spat out her piece of meat in a choking manner and gave you a un-intimidating glare.

     " _Why didn't you help me if you could see me_?!"

     Now it was your turn to snicker, " _Because it looked almost like you were jailbait_."

     She hit your arm and you lost it, curling up on a ball in the ground whilst wheezing.

     At this point you had finished your food so you didn't have to worry about that. There was nothing to drop as you carelessly laughed on the ground.

     Yachi looked like she couldn't stand to keep a straight face either and giggled along with you.

     " _I'm surprised you liked that joke_..."

     As she calmed down from laughing, she nodded a little. You anticipated the moment she would talk again.

     " _Me too... Maybe it's because I've been around you for a while? It kind of shocked me at first, but I guess from your point of view it is sort of funny_."

     You nodded, feeling slightly happy to hear the words of her acknowledging that the both of you had been around each-other for awhile.

     " _I think it's because it was you that it's funny, (F/N)-san_."

     Your face stayed blank for a moment, intaking the sentence she had just spoke.

_I wasn't expecting that._

     You could hold the smile back the fought it's way onto your face.

     " _Thanks Ya-chan, I needed to hear that_."

     A muddled looked morphed onto her pale face. What she expressed hadn't seemed all that important to her, but it was the first compliment you had gotten in a while that had actually stuck with you.

      _And with your recent emotional state, hearing words like that..._

     " _I really needed that_..."

     " _Huh? What was that (F/N)_?"

     " _Hm? Oh, nothing important... Just talking to myself again_."

     She smiled and scratched the back of her neck, " _You really need to get that habit in check. That's now the second time in the past, about, maybe ten minutes_?"

     You shrugged her off but simply nodded at her words.

     " _Yeah, I know_."

—————-

     After another almost six hour drive, the bus finally pulled into the school's campus. Mostly everyone had fallen asleep, you had been mindless watching shows on your phone to pass the time instead.

     " _Okay everyone! We're back! Grab your stuff and get off the bus! Come to the gym for a meeting_!"

     Ukai raised his voice and practically yelled to make sure everyone was awake. Mostly everyone had woken up at this point, the few select people who hadn't had been either shaken awake by someone or slapped if that didn't wake them up.

     You silently made your way off the bus, quickly thanking Takeda as you stepped down the stairs.

     The pavement hurt on your feet as you shuffled to the gym.

     " _Maybe Hinata and Kageyama will stay after to practice... I can't remember but I think they do_."

     Your shoulders were slumped over, as they were sore from carry stuff around during the morning as you cleaned up.

     " _(L/N)-san? Are you okay_?"

     A soft voice called behind you, making your shoulders finally raise a bit.

     " _Huh? Oh... Yeah I'm okay, just a bit tired. Thanks for asking Sugawara_."

     A forced, soft smile grew onto your face.

     He nodded and patted your head as he walked by. When he got a little further away, you fixed your hair a little confusedly.

      _He really does seem like a mom or something..._

     When you had gotten to the gym, it was just a spiel of the roster for the upcoming prelims.

     You allowed yourself to zone out because it wasn't all that of a concern for yourself.

     And in already about five minutes, you were making your way off of the campus.

      _Things really_ do _go a lot quicker when you don't have to listen to all of the motivational music and flashbacks for filler._

     Mostly everyone had ran off already or was practicing like usual.

     " _So that just leaves... Me, myself, and I_."

     You had counted with your fingers to emphasize your loneliness to no one in particular.

     The sounds of your footsteps sounded like earthquakes shaking the ground as the silence grew louder around you.

     You could hear the occasional sound of crickets and cars driving in the distance. But otherwise than that, tonight was really calm.

     Your eyes closed as you dragged your body down the skinny street, they had been starting to water so you wanted to rest them a bit.

     The light that you could see through your eyelids flickered off and on rhythmically.

     A feeling of being stared at grew in the pit of your stomach.

      _Almost_  as if it were saying...

      _Open your eyes, you idiot._

**_You're being watched_ ** _._

     Your eyes opened a bit forcefully and you spotted a figure at the end of the street you were walking down.

     It was a taller figure at looked a bit bulky from your angle. The figure looked masculine, clearly not a female by its stature.

     Your pace suddenly slowed down, but then a thought came to your mind, seemingly from your gut.

      _Dumbass, don't slow down so noticeably, you don't want to look nervous or fazed._

     Your body quickly regained its composure and your paranoia shot up by a significant rate.

     As you got closer, you noticed mop like black shaggy hair poking out from his hoodie.

     And he looked a little grungy.

     You took away your gaze and continued walking, not wanting to bring too much attention to yourself or cause any type of scene if he was a violent individual.

     As you made your way past the man, you let out a silent sigh of relief.

      _I made it without making eye contact._

     Well. That was until you felt a  _cold, large, rough, clammy, dry hand_ grasp _onto your wrist._

     And with that, your stomach dropped as if it had fallen out of your body.

      _Never speak too soon._


End file.
